The King With His Queens
by TheAllKnower
Summary: volume three to The King of school I don't really know where I'm taking this
1. Remember the times

The King With His Queens chapter 1

Waking to an early morning, with noisy teens flickering about my eyes were fading in and out seeing my bedroom ceiling with all its plainness. I Looked for more and more details noticing something prominent, my rosary isn't around my neck revealing my demon wings laid out. Keito was here not looking normal either. Her body was the spider see is, her spider legs spurt out and relaxed on me and her mandibles made its appearance has she relaxed on top of me, "you know it's kind of weird seeing her like this, she looks so unhuman and ugly for the words but I can't see anything but beauty from her" I brushed my hand threw her hair feeling her soft skin as well. "hmm~? Good morning honey~ did you just wake up?~"

"yes, I was just admiring your beauty" she nuzzled relax into my chest "aww~ thank you honey, you're looking quite gorgeous yourself with your wings all spread out" she lined her hands along them closing back into my chest "may I ask can you see my rosary anywhere?"

"yes it's over on the wardrobe" she points over to the mess of a wardrobe covered in webs and clothes "okay so if you can get off, I can clicked it back on" in response she coiled her arms around me "aww~ can't you stay like this until we get to school, I'll love the ride there~"

"you're adorable but It's not happening"

"aww~ why is that?" she questioned with a firm smile "every time I'm like this I'm now forced to be disgusted about my body" I studied my hand looking at the sharpen nails "I remember all of it, the pain, the warm blood on my fist but worse I can feel murderous intent flowing into my brain like I'm still there and I can hear the crackling sounds from those I've hurt"

"hey look at me" my dead eyes were pushed to her's staring back at me "I wasn't there to help you or protect you and in so you came out terrified of your own body" she then entangled her hand with mine "but I want you to know, that I'm here now and I'll never leave your side again" her eyes were determined and held a promise "come, let's get dressed and go to school, the others would be waiting" I agreed to her pleasant request thinking of good memories now.

Bright sunlight paired with darken clouds, this was Yōkai's weather twenty-four seven, but it was beautiful to look at, like a symphony of darkness fighting light. Keito hanged off my side waddling with a fresh smile, "so you're planning to do kurumu next then mizore and finishing everything with a vampire, what made you come to your choices?"

"well, kurumu's a succubus she would be as knowledgeable as you, I presume and mizore next because she's passionate, caring and the final lesson I must take before I cross with moka"

"okay just remember to use the techniques I showed you"

"yeah~ I'll make sure"

"oh, hey shiva!"

"speaking of the devil, guess who showed up" Keito points forward to moka skipping over "good morning shiva, good morning Keito" we shared greetings and pleasant looks "moka may I ask, why are you so early here?" Keito was quick to question "I could ask you the same thing? Why are you walking out the boys dorm?" but moka was quick to question too "hehehe~ I'm living with shiva now, the girls dorm can be so cold~ and shiva suggested I stay so he can warm me up" she gripped my arm wearing a nasty smile "it is cold in the girls dorm, maybe I should join as well that wouldn't be a problem shiva?" flustered I couldn't tell if she meant what I was thinking "Oh?~ shiva I think your vampress is more eager then you thought"

"more eager? More eager for what shiva?"

"uhh~ don't worry about it, let's just walk to school" I dodged the question offering my arm "ok, but I have my way on finding out" I really hope she doesn't find out too early. It was a small trip to school, and I've had jealous eyes stare me down, mostly boys though. "greedy bastard as two girls hocked on his arms"

"yeah and what's more, one of them is moka Akashiya, man I thought she was still single thought I had a change" I caught jealous words flying around, bringing pleasure to my eyes "are you enjoying yourself~" Keito didn't let it fly "yes very much, how can I not" I intrigued some ears "I have the people I love wrapped around my arms and I'm attracting eyes of envy, so I'm curious why wouldn't I enjoy this?"

"probably because you were always angered by hard stares" moka responded "that's a good answer as any other but I've changed, I have no reason to care about them anymore"

"good to see you growing up" moka smiled sweetly "yeah in more ways the one~" then Keito instigated the response "what do you mean by that Keito?" moka fell for the trap "a spider doesn't kiss and tell dear vampire~" moka pended on the topic "don't mind her moka, she's just a tease"

"yeah I am~" Keito gave a wink with curvy grin. "I feel like I'm interrupting something?" a playful voice wondered into the scene "hello kurumu, how's it going?"

"I'm doing good, but I notice you are getting a lot of attention today" she pointed to both girls still gently wrapped around my arms "have room for a third~?"

"and forth?" a cold chill breathed on my neck "Oh~ good morning mizore"

"morning shiva~" the snow fairy was already clinging onto my back "you smell different?"

"odd question, could of an odd answer" I entice the snow fairy "so~ what would the answer be?" I felt her cold breath wonder around my body "oh aren't you an eager one~" she rewards me with a sugary smile "no but seriously you do smell different, you did shower?"

"yes, I've showered! So, try again" I overreacted with agitation "you know they're going to find out eventually so why not tell them now?"

"weren't you the one who said, a girl doesn't kiss and tell? Why should I tell now?" I asked Keito and her snarl gave off a bad omen "then I'll tell them~"

"oh dear, okay but I'm not going to be here for it so toilet break" I broke from the group huddle but mizore was still on my back "um? Hello mizore"

"we already said hello, did you forget me already?" playing dumb I see "no but tell me, how far are you planning to stay on my back?"

"till you tell me your new smell" so blanked on her answer "just stay with Keito if you want the answer, you'll enjoy yourself here"

"but I want to hear from you" she tightens her hold on me "okay, Keito I'm going to tell mizore myself so just enjoy yourself with the others"

"bye honey~! *chu~*" she blew me a seductive kiss.

"so, when you going to tell me?" mizore question hanging on my back kicking her legs like a child "when you grow up, snow fairy"

"aww~ but I'm old enough~!" she flailed her legs around in a tantrum "okay, okay settle down, I'll tell you just stop rocking about or you'll throw yourself off" she calm down and pressed in "then I'm all ears shiva"

"cool but first, how would you like to be treated not as a harem member but has a girlfriend?"

"well I don't care how I'm treated, I just want to love you and be loved by you so I don't care if I'm treated terribly, just love me that's all" hearing this I was deeply depressed by it "mizore I'm going to be honest with you, that's a terrible way to live" she leaned a bit off me in concern "you shouldn't live your life has a doll for others to control and throw away, not even for me" I was annoyed mizore would throw everything great about her for love "remember I'm the worthless trash who got lucky, so if you ever want out say I'm not going to hold you down or if I'm going too far tell me I'll stop but don't even hesitate to state your opinion I will do what I can to help" she went silent for a bit then her cold breath pierced my ears "look who's reaping what they sow" she played with her lollipop while pressing figures into my check "you said I shouldn't throw my life under the bus for another and here you're forgetting that you have an existence calling yourself worthless trash, which in my opinion is just completely wrong" she went from pressing to pinching my checks, squeezing pain of annoyance "and you know why it's wrong?" I mustered up a shake for 'no' "because to me you've proved that you'll do whatever to save a no body, someone who isn't known to exist" she eased her pinching to trace her arms down my chest "I'm still grateful for that day, the day you sacrificed yourself for me, shows your love I think" her voice calms into something like snow, soft and gentle can't help but fall into it. "I guess I should tell you now?"

"yeah~" the atmosphere was calm with cooling breeze "it such a small thing to be honest, losing your virginity to a spider what's the big deal?"

"that is a big deal! Everyone wants to be your first! What made you choose her?" she went back to harassing my checks "I was wrong about your maturity you couldn't handle the truth"

"don't care, tell me your reasons" the air dropped into low temperatures "first calm yourself, you starting to freeze the ground" she looked down to the icy dirty with frozen leaves "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"it's okay, you reacted a certain way through your emotions I should have been more subtle" I eased her emotions getting the temperature to normal "just keep In mind I didn't want to ruin your first time and I also needed to gain experience, so Keito was my best bet but there's irony in that sentence, she was also a virgin it was awkward just staring at each other blank faced" arms began to clenched around me "I still wished I was your first or at least someone else" this annoyance was intriguing "why so negative to Keito? Sounds like you're holding some problems toward her?"

"I just don't trust her, she's sketchy" I heard general concern in her voice "well learn to let go of that annoyance and trust her, I promise it'll be okay" I tried to peacefully ask her giving a smile with it "mmm~ okay, if you say so"

My piss break ended and so did mizore piggyback ride, now just striding along my side "SHIVA!" I saw a girl launch herself into the sky tackling me to the ground "why didn't you fool around with me like that when you slept over!~" she banged on my chest complaining "we can do it now, please let me show you a better time than her!~"

"Calm down kurumu, you don't need to rush things"

"but I had a good chance and I threw it away and now It's too late to be your first! But now I won't be so patient, we'll do It asap" her eyes glowed with lustful intent "as much as I'm enjoying being straddle, we are in public"

"then let's skip school and go back to my place, I'll gladly serve you till tomorrow" I was starting to lose my cool, surly underestimating her now "Kurumu, let go!" I spoke firmly agitated and aggressively "Shiva?" she responded in worried tone "I know now how painful it must be that you couldn't be the first but I needed to know how to treat everyone respectively"

"even after losing your virginity you still act like a virgin" Kurumu responded such harsh words on her tongue "kurumu, why are you so mean now?"

"because you treat someone who tried to kill you as a first impression with more love than someone who deeply cares about your existence!" Kurumu cracked under pressure showing true feelings "I needed the experience Kurumu! I don't want to ruin yours!"

"EXPERIENCE! I'm a fucking Succubus! I was taught everything before I got into highschool!" she howled in anger forcing me to feel something I haven't felt in a while, fear "Succubi are creature of pure sexual drive! We live to be loved by another! SO, DON'T THINK THAT SPIDER CAN DO IT BETTER THEN ME!" she kept yelling into my face having me pinned down makes everything so much more terrifying. Then a singular drop of water snapped me to realise, kurumu started crying "why can't you ever understand my feelings, why must you be so dense as to choose the spider who could leave you for someone stronger" her heart leaked who emotions like a dam pressuring through my rock skin almost breaking though until I saw Moka behind her placing her hand on her shoulder "come on kurumu, let's get off Shiva and talk about this"

"okay Moka" kurumu slowly got off me but I didn't follow "Shiva do you need help getting up?" I focused more on the person above me, noticing mizore offering her hand but something about it made me queasy. Ignoring it I got up on my own but as a final offering I asked "mizore can I have your hand for a second" she was confused but gave it, but she really shouldn't have.

*Shink!* "Shiva what are you doing?" moka was first to question "there's too much tension here so I'm going to go, mizore keep that thing safe" everyone was confused but when my wings sprouted fear grew slowly "Shiva don't fly away again, let's just talk!" it was too late a gust of wind picked up and I flew into the air "Shiva don't go! It won't fix anything!" *boom!* Shiva left with the crack of the wind being his last known location, plus a rosary for memory.

X X X

'ignorance is bliss' referring to being stupid you'll be happier, not in my case, my stupidity doesn't make anyone happier. Even now my ignorance can't help me, running away like a coward at the slightest inconvenience, so now I sit at this cliff range, holding onto the deep memories it carries along its endless breeze.

"isolation, the one thing that should never be enjoyed for the fact no one will save you from the dark thoughts" the wind picked up getting aggressive "and so with no will to hold me down I'll be one with the breeze roaring at the world"

I rose up looking over the edge, waves crashed into the side arguing it's right to exist. The waves bought up great achievements nearly reaching the top, but it's bashed aside by shear birthright of this cliff. I stretched my wings feeling the wind push through like it was going to carry something away making me feel almost weightless. This weightless feeling was relaxing, no pressure laid on me no chains around me and certainly no weight holding me, it was too relaxing as I forgot where I was standing and slipped.

Falling with my eyes closed it was left to my ears to listen, roaring waves clouded most of the sounds echoing in my head but in the faintest specs in the background I heard something "Shiva!" or someone "Shiva NO!" it shocked my eyes opened to see kurumu rocketing down "Wait kurumu what are you doing!?" scared and shocked seeing her falling down with a similar expression. I caught her on the way down and barrelled the way down clipping the water and flew back to the cliff.

Landing safely away from the edge holding a shaking girl, "kurumu what were you th-" *smack!"

"What were you thinking!" she parted from holding my shirt "How could you just throw yourself off a cliff accepting death so calmly! What would I do if you washed up Dead! How do you think I would of felt!" she yelled so much anger it burned into her eyes "tell me Shiva do you think about others when you do anything! do you just swing your deadpan brain on a rope and throw it somewhere hoping for the best!" that anger built up showing itself in insults "do you even have an answer for me shiva!? can you explain why you do the things you do?" her anger was going down replaced with a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry" I mustered to say getting her to listen "I'm sorry for making you worry I didn't want you to find me like this" I didn't look into her eyes ignoring her anger "I don't think at all and I regret them later" I felt pain writing over my face "every time I do something I think is right I'm always wrong, times when I run away from my feelings putting everyone in stress it all hurts me in the ladder" my body clenched up trying to hide away "but worst of all, I rushed into a relationship with everyone because I was scared of losing anyone" then the truth came out "I knew accepting everyone's affection into this stupid harem plan was the wrong move I knew I should of just stayed friends with everyone but my fear controlled my choices and I'm stuck having to look after everyone's feelings when I can't even look after my own" keeping my eyes closed the tears could barely escape crawling around my wrinkly squints, "I don't want to live any more, I'm hurting everyone for as long as I exist"

Then the warmth of a palm crept onto my face, caressing my check "how long has this been eating up at you?" she questioned my teary eyes "why are you in so much pain" she questioned in a depressing tone "why haven't you said anything?"

"because I'm always terrified" I replied blankly "I've been so scared of everyone and everything that I force what others want to happened" I replied in a depressed tone "please don't say you want to die, because I don't want to be alone in this world"

"please don't say that, you won't be alone"

"Of course I will! If you're not in this world then there's no choice I will die as well"

"no kurumu don't"

"if I must jump off a cliff for you to continue to accept my feelings then that is what I must do" she was serious giving a firm stare like she wrote her answer with her eyes "I won't allow you to jump any cliffs, you will not die for my sake"

"but there's isn't any other reason not to if you're gone" she yelled straight at me "please understand that I'll do what ever it takes to make sure I'm by your side, don't think death will stop me" she had such a cold dead tongue being my fault "I've never had a special relationship with anyone" I became to speak "I didn't know how to reacted anymore so I had to assume no one loved me because I'm too monstrous" my sadden tone was unappealing and worried kurumu "all my life I've been rejected, avoided and repented from everything, so I don't understand why you love such a monster"

"please stop" she replied in a sad tone "please don't ever think like that again, you are no less of a monster then me or anyone else in this school" she entangled her hand with mine staring daggers in me "shiva my love for you won't ever change, if you want to end this harem I'll help because there's nothing worse to me than seeing you in pain" her eyes didn't lie, she showed real remorse for me "but you always wanted this" I held her hand on my check feeling it's touch "you asked and pushed forward constantly just for me to accepted you and I finally did, so going back will just hurt you"

"it won't hurt that much, I'll still get to see you and get to be your girlfriend all over again"

"but I don't want to be alone" I finally spoke up "going back might not mean losing you but It'll mean I'll be alone again and I hate be alone, the cold days feel like they never end and I'll once again fear that birth of light once more"

"so what's going to happen now?" she asked sweetly "I don't know, going back is a better options but I'm too scared to leave this warmth of your hand" I replied in an exhausted tone "so may I ask you not to ever leave me alone?" I asked in a broken tone seeing the shifting face of worries vs relaxment "are you sure?"

"yes, the dark is a very terrifying place for me" she contemplated over and over again seeing the panging eyes flick back and forth "then I guess we're destined to stay together"

"I like that summary, and I promise to pay you back tonight for my idiocy" at the slight mention of the subtle phrase she was left annoyed.

"you say tonight?" she asked anguish "tonight I am yours and I promise to deliver" I struck a firm response "you sound like a succubus with that promise"

"hehe you can say that is the idea" I've set mood enticing the vixen "I'll be careful demon boy, my teachers are some of the most sexual succubi that have ever lived" she spoke truth giving me a taste with a leg grind and chest press "you are good at this, I regret not choosing you first"

"why didn't you choose me to begin with?"

"I just didn't want to ruin your first time, I knew Keito wanted it more badly than anyone else and if I was terrible with her then she could teach me but when I found out she was an unexperienced virgin I just feel stupid"

"so Keito was a virgin this entire time? I knew that body was for show" she proclaimed in pride "you should see what she can do with her ass it was amazing" I replied finding humour taunting her "now I know you're lying, there's no way she can have a better body then me"

"it's not a competition my dear succubus"

"but it's always a competition when you're the prize, we have to fight for your attention"

"you guys fight? that makes me very sad" I pulled a frown for effect "don't play dumb, you look stupid" she spoke in dead firm tone without hesitation "I know but It does make me sad you guys fight for first place when you are all winners"

"will see if that stays when tonight rolls around" she spoke with a promising tone "so the friend idea is rejected?" I asked to receive a unhappy face, "I know it's not wise to keep you in a relationship where you're hurting yourself but I can't help but love you all the way, so yes I don't want to be friends, I like being your girlfriend Shiva because I love you"

"don't confess your love so easily, you'll make me look bad" she saw genuine honesty giving a little blush "come on why don't you try it, three little letters might get over your fears"

"that sounds stupid" I responded bluntly "then why don't I role play as you and jump off the cliff"

"No, no don't you dare go anywhere closer to that death zone" I grabbed her arms and spun her back to the clearing "then let's say the words together"

"okay" I gave in to her pressure "ready?" she asks to which I nodded "three, two one"

"I love you" we echoed those little annoying words "there we go, don't you feel better?"

"not really" I responded obviously "then let's try again, I love you

"stop"

"aw~ come on darling, I love you~" her determination was making me feel squishy "I love love love love! You~" she buried herself into my chest getting a childish giggle from me "okay enough of you~" I halted her wrapping my arms around her neck which followed by a slow ball room dance starring into our eyes "I feel like I should apologise for today's charade, It was horrible of me to avoid everyone especially you"

"don't, I lashed out at you calling you horrible names that weren't true"

"it's okay" I started to turn around slowly swaying "but is it really okay? how do you know if it's fine because I feel terrible"

"do you want to know how I know?" she nodded listening on "because I love you" my response took her breath with little blushes appearing on her cheeks "I love you so much that I'm willing to make the first step" her breath was literally taken away as I crossed lips with her's.

The control moved back and forth as she would press forward just for me to press back. Her succubus nature held a lot of ground starting French kissing making our tongues fight battles. I wasn't a fan, but she did enticed me, She would throw it around like a washing machine creating a distraction having her arms trace my body. I didn't let myself be overdone so I made my presence known and took this fight to the floor.

parting lips she looked at me with lustful and caring eyes "you need to relax succubus, we haven't reached your room yet" I replied with lingering breath, she giggled at the response "sorry but after your first step I wanted to make sure you stick to it"

"I promise to keep this up, but only for tonight"

"sure you are" she replied with a hypnotic eyes, "fuck it" I was hooked on her looks, her taste, her general sensation was riveting, then the hairs on my back stood up alarming me of a cold feeling going down my back "good evening shiva-kun" the cold voice echoed its greeting daring me to look. I Pulled away and saw two little feet in purpled striped stocking running upwards to a simple stock smile with flowing purple hair "kurumu I thought the deal was to bring shiva in so we all can consult him?"

"change of plans, I'm going to be consulting him tonight in private" kurumu took this intrusion lightly just daggling from me "so its tonight. Then there's nothing stopping me from taking him now?" then mizore licked her lollipop in a sexual manner which set her off. Kurumu rose slowly from underneath me to stand face to face with mizore, "No" was her simple answer standing fierce "kurumu-chan have you forgotten that this is a harem relationship?"

"I have not but I won't let you take him until I've had my long waited turn" I didn't know kurumu had a protective side, makes me nervous "why don't we ask the person who is the centre of the situation, see what he thinks?"

"I agree see what he has to say" I was brought into their arguments from my relaxing time "so Shiva-sama tell her that popsicles aren't allowed to intervene"

"you should tell hot air balloons to relax a little and share like it's agreed" it became a show down between them, it'll take only one push to make it a fight. "you both sound like the waves, loud and bitter you crash against this hill without any reason then you must" I answered standing near the edge again "kurumu you agreed to keep this harem relationship going so it's fair game for mizore to book before you" I stared at the waves feeling this relaxing feeling again "but mizore I don't think it was nice to tease her like that, she had quiet the nightmare a moment ago" the wind blew in my nose brushing up my senses "shiva you're not planning on jumping again?" I heard kurumu's worried tone call me up but dragged someone else here as well.

"kurumu what do you mean again?" I noticed mizore shift closer planning to do something familiar "before you got here shiva jumped off this cliff a nearly died again"

"What! You're not suicidal are you shiva?" she panicked moving a lot closer "I haven't been suicidal for a long time mizore but I technically fell off the cliff, lost my balance" their faces were not eased still wavering on the scared spectrum "we should get back, if everyone is looking for me then we should let them feel safe"

"but are you okay?" Mizore questioned shakily "Mizore, I've never been more happier in my life then right now" I gave her a simple but sweet smile cooling her worried thoughts. "then I guess you'll be wanting this back" she reached and pulled a silvery cross out of her pocket, signalling me to realise something "you know, this is the first time I've forgotten I was in my demon form" I scanned my hands and saw the black tipped nails and purpled lines tracing my skin, mizore approached placing it in my hands and I had a brief second of memory before I clicked it back on.

I felt my strength take down my energy as my knees almost gave in "can one of you remind me not to be out of my human form for long because this took a lot out of me"

"I don't know if I can do that, Keito told me what you did when that thing came off" kurumu picked up my one side while saying that into my ears "well I guess I'll tell you about the experience after I'm done" mizore teased picking up my other side "don't you dare, I can't handle having two people cram it down my throat" kurumu took defence making accidental innuendo "I'm up for a threesome" I gave an alternative getting some seconds of questioning until they decided "No" they responded on par to each other.


	2. Before your time

The King With His Queens chapter 2

When Mizore and Kurumu carried me back to school I was faced with a few complaints, "idiot! You are not allowed to go near anymore cliffs! Do you hear me!" I was being hailed with complaints from Keito "if I so much as hear you're looking at a cliffside I'm going drag you to your room and keep you In a cocoon!" she wailed threats like a wife but I was low-key enjoying myself "shiva what were you doing at the edge of a cliff?" moka was the reason of calm "I was just thinking about things"

"what things?" Moka persisted on "many things; my past, my future and my life during the present"

"so, what made you want to jump?" moka took a step into misunderstanding land "I didn't jump, kurumu technically did that, I just fell off the edge"

"well fall or not, I don't think you should be so careless around such a drop" moka's worriedness was fixed for a comforting smile, I wasn't afraid of any cliffs because I knew I wouldn't jump off it but her smile was reassuring to have "thank you moka, I'll make sure to be wiser around cliffs"

"I would rather you be an idiot around cliffs so I can get what kurumu lucked out" mizore spoke behind me "what do you mean Mizore?"

"it's nothing don't mind her" I brushed it off quickly "yeah but it's the best nothing I've ever had and I'm getting more tonight" then kurumu released the flood gates of curiosity "now I'm curious what has my man been up to?"

"nothing you need to be concerned with Keito" I tried swatting her away but she was curious "if shy gal over here doesn't think it's nothing then it's definitely something" she inched closer ignoring personal space "if he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't need to" kurumu came between us being a little defensive over me "okay, I have my ways on finding dirty little secrets" she gave a little wink before wrapping around my arm "now big boy, won't you walk me to my class?"

"it's not going to hurt me is it?"

"you're just going to have to come alone to find out" I didn't like her smirk she wore "shiva can you take me to my class as well" kurumu latched onto my other arm "yes and me too please" mizore was again on my back "I want in too!" yukari jumped me hanging from my neck "moka can you help me?"

"but I also would like you to walk me to class" colour faded from my face as no one is on my side. After I relaxed a strike of determination hit me "Ahh~" kurumu and Keito wailed in surprise being thrown over my shoulders "mizore, hold on tight and yukari get on my shoulders" I message them to which they applied "moka, hop on"

"shiva what are you planning?"

"I'm going to get everyone to their classes" moka looked at me crazily "you're serious, aren't you?" she saw my bright smile enjoying the fun, she just blindly followed.

It's too bad my fun couldn't last forever or at least to the finish line, but the customers complained about the ride, so it became a walk and talk, still got some enjoyment out of it. I didn't have much choice who I'll drop off, it was decided who can pull me along the fastest, so Keito was first. "bye honey, I'll see you tonight" kurumu got a giggle from that leaving most in the dark "remember Keito stay in the class all the way through" I called her out on it seeing the flinch "y-yes, of course" she wasn't going to stay in there.

Next who was lucky, is Kurumu who in words nearly dragged me along. "bye darling, now I'll truly see you tonight"

"I'll pick you up after class, so we can walk together again"

"oh, you're walking with her. We normally walk after school?" moka responded curiously "oh yeah, but it's just for tonight then it'll go back to normal"

"I don't promise that, I want to ride this train on multiple occasions" kurumu said her send-off going into her class "hey maybe I can join you and kurumu tonight, so then we can walk together then?" I burned a shade of red forgetting she's in the dark "you know what moka, I'll explain it to you when I drop you off" she gave me a confused gesture but was understanding.

Yukari couldn't handle the attention I was receiving and plastered herself on me that she's next. "now I want a goodbye kiss from you" she made a heavy demand "what got you in this mood?"

"I haven't received any affection from you and I'm also in this relationship!" I wish she didn't yell so much, I already feel awkward enough "okay yukari I'll give you what you want" I gave her a kiss on the forehead and tipping her hat "there now you can run along"

"but I wanted it on the lips like you give to the others" she whined in a child mood "release your age yukari, it'll look terrible on me if I get caught lips kissing an eleven-year-old"

"but we can do it in private" she pressured on "there's always someone watching, I can't risk it until you're of age"

"you're so unfair, bleh~" she stormed off giving me a mean raspberry. "shiva I never knew you were such a lolicon" I heard mizore tease her voice "don't label me a lolicon, I can't stop her unless you want me to break her heart?" she shook her head then wrapped her arm around mine "come on, I'm next"

Mizore was second last only lightly pulling me along, "are you sure we can't skip class to pop it off?" I knew mizore couldn't help herself "how about I make you a deal, I'll do it once you turn seventeen, that way you can get your dream started"

"but I'm also quite curious what'll happen if I'm not seventeen and decide to do it"

"too bad, I'm not skipping class even if you puppy eyes me, I promised kurumu to choose her"

"fine, It was worth a shot" she answered politely "don't worry I promise to accept your call, just not now" I sent her off with a kiss on the cheek, but she wanted more "can I have a hug?" she extended her arms in a welcoming embrace "sure, I can go for one" accepting her request and I meet the comfort a snowwoman holds, a soft yet firm embrace of her cold skin paired with a flavorous scent from her hair "you smell exotic"

"yeah, it's a new shampoo supposed to smell like wintergreen boxwood"

"well it smells beautiful" she looked pleased with that answer departing with a smile. "you seemed to have enjoyed yourself during that hug?"

"is that jealousy I sense moka?" she turned her head in a pouting fashion ignoring me "I'm not jealous, it was a simple question" moka responded with a distinct unhappy tone "moka where are you going?"

"I'm going to class"

"come on moka I promised to take everyone to their classes, you're even in my class" she continued to ignore me giving me cold shoulder "alright you want the hard way, I can deliver"

"what are you plan- Ahh! Shiva?" she got the surprise I promised picking her up bridal style and running down the halls "Wait shiva. put me down!"

"relax, I'm getting you to your class that was the deal" I jumped over the railings sliding down the stairs, having a wail of the time. "there we go moka we made it" settling her down she brushed herself then punched me in the arm "ow~ what was that for?" I played weak for her "you don't just take someone on a joy ride when they're ignoring you" she raised her voice in an annoyed tone "I wanted to teach you a lesson but you just do what you want anyway"

"so, you're mad at me for real now?" I questioned in a calming voice seeing her exhale her pout "I wasn't mad before, I was just trying to mess with you but you just barrel through everything" it was depressing hearing her say this "I'm sorry that I'm like this, I guess I'm not that hard to break anymore?"

"yeah I guess so" she succumb her defeat which really is mine seeing her unhappy "come on, class is about to start we should get inside" I offered my hand but she didn't take it "just a little problem" this got me a little worried now "this isn't my class for today"

"uh?" her sentence escaped my ears and thought process broke down for a bit "that's why I wanted you to wait, you didn't know I moved out of my class to a different one"

"ah, I see" I realised my mistake lowering my hand "don't beat yourself over it, I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin your fun"

"I wish you told me before I ran to my classroom, you could be on the other side of the school for all I know"

"it's not your problem now, so let's leave it here" she caressed my check reassuring me "okay, so do you want to know about kurumu before you go?"

"I'm not an idiot shiva, I know what going to happen" hearing this I was relieved and embarrassed "I'll pick you up for school at kurumu's, you better be up before I get there"

"I make no promises" I responded cheekily grinning "you've changed a lot shiva, you use to freak out over these little things or worry about your public image"

"I guess I've grown to fit the world?" was my final response seeing her walk off "bye my dearest vampire"

"bye demon boy" I love her so much.

Upon entering everyone seemed to be acting normal, doing their own little thing. Shuffling to an empty seat their eyes watched every step, but I wasn't bothered. Their creepy stares brewing with pestered curiosity just flies away from my mind as memories paired with images filled my mind, "Kurumu~" ideas and kinks flooded my attention, wondering if I can get a private dance from her. "pst~ hey Shiva" My lustful creativity was interrupted by someone tapping "I heard you're dating the beauty Moka Akayashi, good job scoring that prize"

"thanks, I guess?" I wasn't too sure what he wanted from me to ask that "but hey if you're dating Moka, got to tell me straight, do you think I have a chance with kurumu Kurono?" I turned towards him giving him a once over the smiled, giving him hope "No" then crashed it back down "come on man, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't have the slightest clue what's wrong with you, but I do know that she's already found someone"

"really who?" hearing that I couldn't help but smirk finding the answer hilarious "me"

"UH!" everyone who was eavesdropping around me suddenly bursted out shocked, "you're dating both kurumu and moka!?" one classmate yelled the question first "yes"

"are you cheating on moka!?" another yelled, now noticing everyone is getting closer "no she knows I'm dating kurumu at the same time"

"so moka is being cucked?!"

"N-no! it's a mutual understanding it was agreed upon" I felt like I was put under arrest and forced to question "what relationship has a man have two woman in his possession!" a certain voice perked up from behind the crowd "what do you think you'll call that type relationship?!" the voice got louder as bodies began to move aside, getting flicks of polished black hair "it sounds like a harem?" another mentioned speaking out loud but the owner of the hair made her way up front centre and I was kind of annoyed to see her "hello honey, did you miss me?"

"Keito, what are you doing outside of your class?"

"I just wanted to see you again, is that too much to ask" she wasted no time climbing onto my lap "wait you said Keito? As in Keito Jorōgumo of the safety committee?!" a classmate caused a panic that annoyed Keito "listen up, I'm no longer part of the stupid Safety Committee I'm now shiva's number one pleasure girl" it suddenly became quiet as everyone took the time to process what the vixen had just said, "WHAT!?" and in a furious motion I almost became deaf "Wait are you saying you're his girlfriend as well!?"

"one of many" she responded relaxed "how many does shiva have?"

"five as of right now"

"Shiva what type of woman are you interested in!?"

"if you're interested, I can check you at if you're good enough"

"What the hell does pleasure girl mean Shiva!?" everyone rammed questioned down my throat totally filling the enjoyment of the attention hog Keito Jorōgumo. "now now why is everyone crowding around one area so loudly?" the sweetest of voices caught everyone's attention as an older woman walks through in the skimpiest of clothing "now if everyone is done chatting up poor Shiva we can start class" Ririko-sensei cooled everyone to their seats leaving Keito and me in the open "now if I recall, Jorōgumo-san isn't in any of my classes at all?" Ririko-sensei stepped closer and Keito stuck herself on me "of course I'm not in any of your classes why would I torture myself with the likes of you" she became passive aggressive on protection "then why are you in my class Jorōgumo-san?" Ririko kept her composure with Keito keeping her young posh face from falling "I'm here for my boyfriend because my class felt so lonely"

"well you've seen him now you can go back to the cold loneliness that is your regular life" Ririko was getting angry face while Keito stayed strong "come on Keito you've had your fun, I'll take you back to your class" I spoke up seeing the face of annoyance "come on honey~ I don't want to go back!" she flew a fit falling back "it doesn't matter I'm taking you back"

"come on I know you want me here as well, you are also lonely carving my affection" she picked herself up playing seductress over my body "I'm sorry Ririko-sensei I'll take her back now" picking her up I made my way out the with a lot of resistance "NO! I don't want to go back to hell, please let me stay!" she flailed her arms and kicked her legs "sorry again for interrupting"

"just hurry back Abaddon-kun" Ririko-sensei waved off.

"alright so once more, you are not to sneak out, skip, ignore and forget about this class, staying until the bell rings"

"and what do I get in return? More free time with my man?" she replied hanging from my shoulders "you'll get nothing but cold judgement" I gave her a harden stare for such an arrogant response "you just know how to turn a woman on don't you?" she sneaked closer for a kiss, I just result in turn her away "stay in class Keito" I wore an expressionless face making her worry "why are you suddenly so angry with me?"

"I'm not angry just frustrated, I see you around" I walked away leaving her to her duties. Upon entering everyone stared in shock as they saw Keito entering back into class "uh, welcome back Jorōgumo-san I didn't expect to see you back after you snuck out again?"

"well yeah I'm back who cares, just continue with your dumb lesson so I can be done here" Keito walked back to her seat sitting in it lazily, "so you going to tell me what's up with you a demon boy?" Tamao was in her class already getting to the juicy gossip "nothing is happening, Shiva just needs to calm down for a bit then we'll get back together for a whole night in the sheets"

"seem pretty confident after I heard you two arguing back there?" Tamao perceived onwards "it's nothing, I'll see him tonight and we'll hit it off like last time" Keito filled her head with positive thoughts simply thinking of the last time they shared a room, "ah~ shiva" she whispered his name in remembrance but a thought stood out, "what if he's not coming back to his room?" she thought deeply remembering the hints he gave off with kurumu "no no no, he would of told me if he wasn't coming back" she tried to cool off her mind but the thoughts only grew "he didn't say he wasn't going to another's room, I should go ask him" she rose out of her seat disturbing the class then fear clouded her judgment "I can't run out again or Shiva will be actually angry with me"

"um Jorōgumo are you planning on leaving again?" the teacher questioned in a bland tone "uh no, I just got a shock jumping from my seat, sorry" she chose to sit backdown confusing the teacher. "Kurumu can't be planning that?" her mind last lingered on kurumu making her question further.

"Achoo~" kurumu lightly sneezed receiving a mysterious chill "are you okay kurumu-chan?" kurumu's partner asked "yeah, I just got a surprising chill along my spine"

"well if that's it then you were talking about your boyfriend, Shiva-kun correct?"

"that's right Suuki-san" Suuki was a kuro gyaru type of person and was kurumu's best friend "this is the same Shiva that goes around beating up people?"

"I wouldn't say he goes around beating people up, he's just defensive and doesn't like being pushed around"

"I don't know, from what I've heard he just went beating up one contestant after the next I also heard he went against some teachers"

"that was their fault they shouldn't have tested him" kurumu didn't sell the argument to her friend "well if you say so, I was just wondering if the stories are true, because I wouldn't mind myself a bad boy for tonight~"

"don't even think about it Suuki, I've been waiting for him to return my affection and I'm not going to let a weed beat me in this race"

"Kukuku~ afraid he'll like me more?" she tempted the succubi's protective nature "no way he'll like you, you look like burnt toast with a hangover"

"at least I don't have to compensate for everything in my boobs"

"I don't compensate everything with my boobs, my cooking is fifty times better than yours"

"you think that? how about a wager, I bet I can make better cookies for your boyfriend then what ever you can muster up"

"Oh! it's on weed" kurumu was heated in her cooking not going to lose to Suuki, she mixed in a bunch of ingredients crafting different flavours and exotic designs, completely averting away from Suukie's devilish creation. The hour past lightly, over exhausting cooking and cooking supplies "there I made my batch for the week how goes yours?"

"wow kury-chan~ the whole week? You're going to run your man dead with so much baking"

"I don't want my Shiva to be empty on my bountiful cooking"

"yeah but if he likes mine then he has no choice but to rock up to my store begging for more, that's how you reel them in" Kurumu disliked the idea of marketing on Shiva but she also knows it's an amazing move, chewing her figure in detestation. *bing bong* the loud sounds of bells rang them awake "ready to be put in the ground via superior cooking skills, Suuki-san?" kurumu rivalled against Suuki "I don't know if you can handle losing to me, kury-chan"

"don't call me that" heat burned in their eyes for cookery is an art to them. Standing outside waiting for his arrival kurumu was frowning for annoyance directing it towards the optimistic smile Suuki wore, "hey kurumu I'm here" I arrived few minutes after the bell seeing kurumu and someone straight out of an oven "shiva! I baked you some"

"HI Shiva-kun~ won't you try some of my cookies, they're made with love~" the cooked woman approached me first with a small bag of bakery goods with a fresh smell lingering off them "well it's lovely to get free food but who are you?"

"oh? did kurumu not talk about me? How rude of her, my name is Suuki Terria I'm kurumu's best friend"

"Suuki you say?" with a pleasant smile she nodded "that is really funny"

"how is it funny?"

"well my sister is named Sukkie, so it's kind of cool to meet someone with the same name" at ease I shared a smile with a new face "she's younger, isn't she?" I gave a nod "then she must be a really nice girl"

"she is, sometimes I think I'm spoiling her too much" a blissful smile spread on my cheeks remembering that angelic face paired with the cheeky smile of Jerica "well I hope you can spoil me later tonight?" her seductive voice enticed me recommending something so forward "you know what, I can't make it for tonight I have a date with kurumu" she looked pleased with my answer averting her body around "I guess he's a keeper kury-chan, don't rail him to hard"

"oh! I'm planning on taking this till morning shines bright" kurumu was determined giving Suuki the evilest of smirks "don't wish for something you don't fully know yet" it was worrying to say the least.

Walking with kurumu it was a very peaceful end, paired with the struggle of carrying a huge bag of cookies "so why did you make so many?"

"I didn't want you to starve so I made you enough for the week" she replied with a proud smile "well I'm happy you spend so much time just for me but a week is underestimating your sizes, this can last me the whole month"

"don't be silly, I made enough for seven days" she played a sweeten smile for ignorance "kurumu I don't binge eat sweets like someone I know"

"I don't know who you're suggesting, because all I know is I am in control of my diet" her smile was starting to feel more like a warning "that's because most of it goes to your sexual features" I whispered under my breath "what was that?"

"n-nothing!" I instantly regretted it when her peering eyes snapped on me "almost sounded like you said something insulting and childish? Are you yukari?"

"no kurumu I'm very much Shiva"

"then what did you say Shiva Abaddon?" she coiled around my arm putting more pressure on me "I just said you are very beautiful in many different ways"

"thank you, Shiva, that's very kind of you" her panging stare disappeared for the innocent look "we should hurry to my place so we can start this ride"

"don't rush things kurumu, we'll get there and we'll relax into it"

"but I want that confident ravenous you that Keito bragged about, and how you rocked the room all night"

"I'm quite happy my sex life isn't private" I replied not hiding annoyance "cheer up Shiva at least it's all good, like how you make up for your size with mega endurance"

"that isn't helping kurumu, actually made it worse bringing up my package"

"come on darling, it's not about the size it's about how you use it, like my mom always says what's the point of huge swords if you can't even swing it" she tried comforting me but it got me thinking, "you know, if I remember correctly Keito said the exact same thing?"

"really? I guess great minds think alike" she felt pleased complimenting herself, "I do agree kurumu, great minds certainly think alike"

"oh, evening Keito" Keito was leaning on a beam on the exist to school, waiting for us "were you waiting long?" I asked getting little frustrated "no I haven't, I started to walk when the bell rang" she responded with a sharp tongue catching me by surprise "I'm sorry Keito, I guess I've judged you too harshly"

"yes, you did, I guess you'll have to make it up to me tonight?" She address herself over the bag of cookies "I'm sorry Keito but I'll be spending the night with kurumu for today" her eyes recoiled lost hope "want me to come, refresh your skills?" feeling the grip on my arm the answer was already made "Keito we were planning it to be just us"

"So you can't tag along" Kurumu put a more pressured tone on the decline "that's too bad, and I thought I'll get to measure up the skills of a succubus?"

"well you'll get to hear all about it tomorrow morning, when the world finished rocking" she hissed harshly back to Keito "if you're done, I'll like to leave school now?" I spoke in an annoyed tone hearing this bicker, "*chomp!* there's too much sugar, you'll become obese if you eat the entire bag" Keito took a cookie and send off her criticism "I told you"

"who's side are you on?!"

"I'm on my side, and my side wants to stay alive"


	3. Kurumu's Sacred Night

The King With His Queens chapter 3

**Another Lemon chapter **

Arriving with clicks jings and jangles as keys unlocked the door to kurumu's apartment. "you can sit the cookies and biscuits on the table and place your stuff where ever you want" the place is how I remembered it, three pictures of her favourite people; myself being hugged from behind by her, an older lady nuzzling her cheek. She told me that's her mother and she really wants me to meet her, and the last which is now obviously the random burnt woman I met, Suuki Terra. I asked why she didn't introduce me to her earlier, to which she replied saying "because you would drop your hat for her to join the harem and I don't really want my best friend inside my love life"

"what about before the harem? What reason do you have for me not meeting her then?" her sudden stop in movement made me worry on what I just asked "because she's a succubus" and that was a surprise "I met her early in the year just a few days after I met you, because she wanted to challenge me to a race to get the best harem members in the school. I of course rejected the challenge no longer needing to do the task"

"how did she take the response?" I asked "she was surprised at first but quickly tried to find out who you were so she can steal you away into her harem slave group"

"sounds familiar" I questioned with a cheeky grin "who's side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, just saying succubi think alike" I made a quick save as she stared little daggers "but sadly enough she found out who you were and came to me happily so"

"you know all my time here I've never once seen a glimpse of her and she figured out it was me?"

"yeah she said she had the chance to introduce herself on multiple occasion but hearing that you're my destine one she wanted it to be true, so she made me a deal I couldn't refuse" I waited eagerly for the answer seeing her worried eyes "she said if I didn't get you on a date and get a kiss from you as a bonus then she'll introduce you in the traditional fashion" and it be true she looked away embarrassed "so our first date was only agreed because of a bet?" I asked in a manner deeply effected "but I enjoyed our date every second, I promise"

"that's okay you don't have to promise, it was pressured and you didn't lie or back down. So it's okay kurumu" I held both of her hands gently seeing the pearly eyes look back "I feel like you should be mad at me?"

"why would I be angry at you? even if the date was pressured it was still enjoyable, maybe she was trying to help you push forward?"

"are you really okay?" she asked sweeping away "I'm very much in an okay mood my little Succubus" I replied brushing her hair and caressing her cheek, feeling it's soft firmness "Shiva~" she spoke my name in a cutesy innocent manner, alluring me in, stealing a deep kiss.

While the moment is still hot and warm she didn't allow it to get cold. She mustered a lot of strength taking me down to her bed, she released our mouths keeping me on the bed, "you ready big boy?" she sang in that alluring tone "I guess so, I did make a cheeky sneak to the mall to grab some serious protection" I flashed a blue squared packet feeling prepared, until she threw it away "we won't be needing that, it useless when you're with me"

"now why is that?" I asked in a worried tone "because succubi can only get pregnant if they want a child, if they don't they can do it for hours and hundreds of times without worries" the news gave me a pleasurable smile, those ideas again fuelled my desires "so you turned it off?" I asked curiously "you're just going to have to explode inside me to find out" her lustive nature is scary to trust "that in mind, have any things you want to try first? I am at your leisure" I had one Idea in mind dancing above the rest "I would enjoy a private dance" Kurumu heard the request a little stunned by it, but regained her posture "lucky for you, I know how to dance" she strutted over to a boom box and slid in a disc. Pressing a button music began to lighten the room, she would sway her hips to its slow beat and slowly slithered her arms around her body. She fluffed her hair while untying the ribbon, releasing her ocean blue locks. She gave a twirl when the beat picked up then she started to dance.

Her movements were sensual shaking hips showing off her promising skills, she took her hands running them up her sweater sliding it across her breasts then slither back down to her waist. Taking this slightly further zipping off her skirt and kicking it in my direction, revealing her amethyst lingue then her sweater flew off showing a matching pair. The music hyped up as well as her dancing as she strutted in place posing on each big break finishing with a flick of her beautiful blue hair.

*clap clap* "absolutely beautiful, you weren't lying" I applauded her performance getting a cutesy bow, "now I think it's time for the main course" she walked slowly over to me and sat inverted saddling me, grinding her crotch on me "you know, I've taking a notice that I've gotten down to my underwear while you're still in your uniform" she traced her figures over my shirt down the buttons "what are you going to do about it?" I asked with the smirkiest grin "I'm going to tear them off, one button at a time"

"oh~ kinky" we shared a giggle at that remark then some deep kisses, she rode this smoothly wrapping her legs around mine pushing my body down on the bed grinding her crotch against mine. Her figures would quickly unbuttoned my shirt as I just remembered something "Kurumu" I spoke in between the kisses "wait a second" her rapid increasing sexual lust was difficult to stop, but when I felt the last button pluck fear kicked in "Kurumu Wait!" I held her back, barking her to stop "what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" she questioned with confusion on her tongue "nothing is wrong, it's just you're moving too fast"

"but it was agreed, I thought you were prepared?"

"I am but you're not" I replied back seeing the confusion pang with her "look down kurumu" I signalled her to look at my chest and she wore horrors "oh god, Shiva. what happened to your body?" she saw the marks of horror, the burns the cuts the charred flesh of electrical pain and the prominent word written on my body, "how do you have these? Why do you have these?!"

"Kurumu can you get off me first?" I motioned her to sit next to me seeing her understanding nod. She slid back on her jumper "Kurumu I don't want you to worry too much about this, I'm going to tell everyone about this but it'll be with everyone"

"but can you give me some reassurance, I'm terrified what it means to see this" she asked with panging eyes "kurumu give me your hand" I extended mine for hers, seeing hesitance she eventually gave in "here feel it yourself" I brought her hand over my heart then dragged it along the bumps of my skin. Her hand flinched a lot feeling the scar's horror, I dragged her hand back up my chest onto my face, "the only thing I can tell you is that I had a very troubled past, and I don't like talking about it"

"but why shiva?" she asked "why don't you want to talk about it?"

"it's not some innocent story I can tell on a kind heart, it's very horrifying and depressing to hear so this moment is not okay"

"but what if I hurt you? these look painful"

"then for the first time in my life, be gentle with me I'm sensitive" I asked with a sweet smile seeing little tears fall on her cheek "no crying, you're too beautiful to cry" I wiped the away the pesky tear getting close to her face inches away from her lips feeling her little breaths. Then her arms wrapped around my neck inviting me in for a redo, her lips were softer this time and the kiss was simpler no deep passion just calm relaxing breaths of kisses. She held me in shifting her hands along my chiselled back while my hand ran up her skin reaching for her chest "just take it off~" she moaned the demand giving a little breather, "okay~" I whispered back undressing her revealing that ravishing smooth skin she takes care of, her breast hidden behind the purpled bra.

I took a moment to relish in its suppleness "if you want a better look the lock is at the front~" she whispered with blushed eyes looking the other way, I went for the lock easily clipping it off releasing the strain it held, causing a jiggling effect. I coiled my hand around the giant flesh pillow not able to grab its entirety, I clenched down on it hearing kurumu pleasurable moan. Getting a feel of them they were soft yet firm the texture was clean and smooth, it was heavenly. The enjoyment of touch striked my other senses, so I took a taste of the suppleness placing my mouth around it's peak nibbling her nipple, sucking her boob. "Ah~ Shiva~ Hm~" Kurumu moaned at my play, using some techniques I leant from Keito I made sure every second was sensual, but maybe it was too much because kurumu's legs started to move and shift around looking for some place to hump "Shiva~ ah~ ah~ Shiva! Ah~" her hands clenched into my back as she recoiled arching her back.

"did you just. Climax?" I looked up to her heavy breathing and liquid flowing off her mouth "I'm sorry, I didn't think I was so sensitive" she had very embarrassed look covering her mouth, "am I that good?" I teased slithering up to her face "I'm sorry I'm not normally that sensitive"

"if you're that sensitive when I play with your chest I wonder what will happened if I go lower?" I smoothly traced my hand down her skin sliding under her panties "no wait let me catch my breath" she gripped onto my arm trying to stop me "kurumu are you okay?"

"yeah just I'm still sensitive"

"then I'll go slow" I started to rub her pussy slowly with my fingers going vertically "ah~ mm~" she tried to hold down her squeamish moans "Ah~ Shiva~?" I couldn't help myself when her bare chest was in the open, I used my other hand and mouth to pleasure the mountainous chest. She moaned struggling to stay silent breaking under the sensual massage and arousing tongue play, "Shiva~ Mm~ don't stop~" hearing her request it was decided to pick it up, my hand got rougher clenching more on her boob and the other rubbed in a faster circler style "Ah~ Shiva~ not to fast!" her aroused voice got louder as I increased the pleasure around her body "Shiva~ Ah~ wait, if you go so fast~ I'll, I'll~" her voice stuttered as her arms threw around my neck "Shiva~ look at me please~" her requested rung me to look up seeing those pearly eyes glowing with lust "kiss me" fulfilling her request I crossed our lips again as saliva leaked into my mouth as she bursted. I retracted my hand seeing the glistening shine of her cum, alluring my curiosity I decided to try it "ew Shiva don't put it in your mouth"

"hehe~ you have a nice taste" I finished licking my fingers greedy for more, I slid off her wet panties seeing a little trimmed bush "you're still wet down here, bon appetite'" I licked around the lobes getting closer to the centre where I stuck my tongue inside followed by two fingers "Ah~ shiva mmn~" I cleaned her up and opened her vagina a little bit more, "I'm going to put it in now" I whispered while unzipping my pants down "Shiva wait a second" she spoke up stopping my movements "let me take the lead"

"okay" I back away for her to crawl off the bed and sit in front of me, she finished zipping my pants dropping them plus my boxers. She stared with that similar glow in her eyes, her hands cupped around my dick as her tongue danced around my balls as her hands glided across my cock "you have a very masculine scent Shiva" she spoked flying her tongue up my shaft "thank you, I guess?"

"you're welcome" she smiled at my respond then slid my cock into her mouth, filling her ever expanding desire. She ate me out with strong lustful intent throwing a rhythmic pattern along my shaft feeling amazing, at the same time I began to worry "kurumu, this is your first time? blowjob and all?" my questioning got her interest perking up from the sensation "yeah this is my first time, do you think I would of done it with other guys?" her upset tone made me regret not trusting her "well it's just that you were doing it so well like Keito that I when I asked her she told me it wasn't her first time doing a blow job" I looked away from her still upset pang but her soft hands flicked me to stare into her pleasant eyes "well I've never done it before nor will I decide to do it with anyone else, to me your body, your sent, your touch is all crave" she crept on top of me placing her soaked vagina above my dick "and I think it's about time I show you just how much I truly love you" she slid along my harden member as I feel her slippery warmth connect with mine. She once more saddled me lifting herself up, directing my cock to her glistening entrance "Mmn~ rmn" Kurumu wore a panging face as her body was resisting, she slowly met the base of my dick and again slowly battled against the constriction "are you okay kurumu?"

"yeah, just fitting to your size" she looked exhausted as her waist climbed my shaft then plopped back down "there we go, I'm fixed to your size" her celebration was well enjoyed as she started to bounce on my crotch.

"Oh Yes!~ Ah ah~" her lustful desire started playing control as she danced cow girl on my body, her meaty ass slapped heavily against me "Yes Yes Yes! Ah~ Shiva~" her voice sang with pleasure "Shiva~ this is too good, I reaching my end!" her sporadic pitch got me in the mood, I threw her under me toppling her "then let us reach it together" I picked up the tempo slapping her cheeks feeling her warm slippery walls slide along my cock and I end turn felt something coming "Kurumu I'm going to cum! Kurumu Mm~" She dragged me in for a deep wet kiss on final impact.

We were left exhausted, cuddling each other's warm embrace. "thank you for the good first time Shiva" she kissed her response onto my mouth radiating beauty "you're welcome" a simple purr into her lips was all relaxing "are you sure I didn't heart you at all?" she let out her worried tone "well you did clench your nails into my back so there's that"

"Oh I'm sorry, is it bleeding at all?" she spiked a bit panicking "I'm okay there's nothing to worry about, these are just scars that's all, just deformed skin that's all"

"did it hurt when Keito did it to you?" kurumu asked "yes, quite a lot, but I got over it her touch was so pleasurable to me when I forgot about my scars"

"Oh so she was better?" I heard the grumpy sound in her voice "I don't know, she taught me a lot and showed me some cool tricks" I got her to stop her grouchiness and rest next to me "I'll give Keito this, what ever she taught you was awesome, you were very crafty with your movements but I could of taught you those things and more"

"got anything to back that statement?" I asked with a smirky smile "how about this one, woman like to be controlled, so don't be too afraid to show some dominance"

"how would I know if someone likes being dominated?" I asked in a curious tone "well I can tell you one person you know that likes her hair pulled and ass spanked, if you allow me to try out your demon form?"

"curiosity finally got to you, well my lock is around my neck when you're ready" she dangled with my silver locket getting a grasp on it "well I'll give you a guess on who it is, she has a fondness for stalking you" mizore was my answer and a curious one at best "so how do you know what she likes, I feel like you wouldn't bring it up in conversation?"

"I may have read her toxic filled book that she may call her diary" her guilty look was hiding behind her innocent smile "you're a little minx, why were you snooping through her stuff?"

"it's not my fault she left it in the open with a page opened" her defence was weak falling into my grasp "so you could of closed it but your inner demon wanted to know more" I crawled on top of her getting eerily invested "so I'm the demon now?"

"we can both be demons if you want, but doesn't change the fact you're a cheeky vixen who needs a punishment" my seductive tease got her in the mood "I definitely been a naughty girl, you should put me in my place, show me who I belong to" her hand crawled to my neck and with an audible plink my demon form rose.

Black stripped across my body as it twirled nightmares around my figure tips, I'll never understand what they see in this horror. "Kurumu" I called in that deep tone "I want you to turn into your monster form" my strong presence ruled over her actions blindly obeying, her wings and tail slid out along with pointed ears and sharpen nails "now my dear succubus, are you ready to have your world rocked?!"

"Fuck yes"


	4. Aftermath of Love

The King With His Queens chapter 4

Darkness was all I could see, all I could feel. A Light source shined bright from a distance, it loomed over a figure hunched over devouring something in the darkness. The looming light danced around the mysterious being showing random marks and splashes of colour only stopping in front of its bloody face whispering something. That creature took noticed of me snapping it crazed eyes towards me, it rose up standing tall and the light was unable to capture all of its design but it's scared torso and bloodied hands were all I needed to see, I needed to run. A quick sharp turn and it was too late *SLASH!*

"AH!" I woke up to a cheerful room and cosy bed, no longer in my nightmare. I looked down to my side to see a peacefully cheerful succubus hugging at my waist line, she wore some clothing because It became too cold in the night, I wore only my boxers. I brushed her hair to the side to see my hand covered in a blacken darkness with sharpen nails. "I need to find my rosary" I unhooked her arms placing her into a comfy pillow. It became prominent that my wings are too big for movement or her room is too small, probably both "Hmm mmn Rrr! Ah, what is going on?" I was unable to retract my wings "this is like last time, why can't I retract me wings?" being more confused and frustrated I just pushed on. My movement was sluggish and careful, my wings couldn't retract but I folded them on my back.

I first checked the her wardrobe, the top had my clothes laying around it but no rosary. I decided to snoop through seeing man's heavenly treasure, panties and bras but no rosary. I scour everywhere in her room, the desk the front step under the bed, found weird and wonderful things there but no rosary. I had only one place I haven't searched, the bathroom, I didn't know what pushed me away from it but I had no choice, I need my rosary. I slipped in with much struggle, wings would clip going straight forward and going sideways came with some disturbance, but I got in. The medium size was surprising, it fit a bath, sink and toilet and it was clean too clean to hide anything so I couldn't see my rosary. Then some whispers dragged my ears to the sink, more precisely the mirror. I walked in front of it seeing my truest form, dark pattern armour along my skin my eyes glowing that deep purple and singing embers, I raised my hands saw the same thing but a horrifying difference, I saw a distinct deep red coat my hands up to my elbow. "Is this blood?" my tone was horrified, it was thick and deep in red silhouetting multiple kinds of blood, my hands started to shake my breath became fast I was scared, panicking it was the same nightmare. Then the light danced in the mirror, it swayed to a rhythm bouncing along my mirrored face, it's therapeutic dance soothed my fragile heart. The light's dance was peaceful got me hooked to watch it forever, "Shiva?~" it scuttered away snapping me out of the trace as Kurumu walked in the bathroom, "what are you doing here Shiva?"

"I-I was just looking at the mirror, I suppose" she gently walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me "you look beautiful you know that?" she questioned sliding her hands to mine "some monster aren't lucky enough to have their true nature relaxing to look at, and others are just straight terrifying" the thought of moka striked the ladder of the choices "I don't know if it's because you're my destine one but I enjoy looking at you, puts me at ease you know?" her kind sleepy voice was peaceful to hear "I know, I enjoy looking at your beauty as well" how compliments turn into a make out session it was lost to me, but we shared some peaceful kisses "hey kurumu, have you seen my rosary anywhere?" I asked the seducing succubus "I have it right here, I kept it with me all night" she opened her palm revealing the shining silver cross I wish I knew about that earlier "thanks kurumu, may I have it back?" I went to grab it but she flicked away "aww~ come on darling, won't you stay like this for a while, I could go for another round~" her seductive nature showed through wrapping her leg around mine "you can never rest can you my vixen, always after another round?"

"you know I am~" she played danger with that tongue but her distracted mind fell for a bait and switch. *Clink* "what? Aw come on~" she took noticed that the rosary was snapped back on and a toothbrush was in her hand "sorry my dear but I don't like staying in this form any longer then the sun rotates"

"well that sounds like a story needing to be told?" she traced her finger along my chest bumping over the scars "there is a story behind it, but I'll be telling everyone during lunch"

"you sure I can't squeeze it out of you?~" she hugged for empathises "no, I don't think you can seductress, come on we should get ready"

"oh! let me wash your back" she glowed with sexual desire, her eyes bubbled with a mysterious intent. Stripped to nothing Kurumu playfully scrubbed my back whistling a tune leaving me alone with my thoughts "this is nice, she was nice, everything is nice" my shoulders relaxed to her scrubbing, the sponge moved up and down my back but I would twinged every time she slid down a mark, I felt the marks on my stomach myself, the long deep scars which never reached a vital organ, the lasered tattoo that gave my first nickname, 'Disease' it was his little reminder along with everything else he left behind. My soul never felt at ease with what he did, with what "Hey shiva?" my thoughts cooled upon her inspection "is there something on your mind?" her intuition is spot on, "it's nothing kurumu, just a little thought"

"are you sure, because you've had this sad looking face for a little bit" or the mirror reflexing my panging face "it's nothing really, I was just looking back on the past"

"how far back shiva?" she continued to ask in her worried tone "as far back as my memory goes, to the first spots of sunlight or to the constant scary night never fully able to rest during those times" my sad stricken face must of worried her too much because she held me in a tight hug, her soft squishy chest pressed against my back "I don't know what happened back that far, but I don't think you should dwell on it for long, please let it go if it's hurting you" her calm voice was soothing as her soft soapy hands clenched around my body "are you finished washing my back kurumu?"

"yes" she respond with a soft spoken tongue "then let me wash yours" her gentle eyes faded away from the lustful intent as we switched places.

Upon my examination of her back, I've taken noticed of the intricacies that lather her body. Her smooth plump flesh had the perfect proportion of fat to muscle percentage to stay within healthy range while still being beautifully playful. Her shoulders spoke ladylike while her waistline yelled lustful, trailing down her arms it shared the same softness as the rest of her body while the palm stood firm, I entangled my hand around her's feeling it's comfort feeling most relaxed. "you know, you have the most fascinating body to look at" I rested my head on her shoulder lying next to her head "you're always in the most perfect body shape for your age, maybe even younger"

"thank you Shiva, your body is also fascinating as well as in the most pristine condition"

"really? I always thought I had too much muscle mass"

"a lot of girls like a man with strong muscles atoning his body~" she spoke with an alluring tone sneaking her hand up my thigh "are you one of those many girls?" I teased "I like your body but your body shape is really second nature for me"

"oh really? So if I rolled up one day obese from your cookies you won't judge?" I responded with a curious and proud question "and I mean literally" the mirror reflected so much worries in her eyes, but she refocused a breathed "I'll stand by what I say, your body shape doesn't matter to me, I'll love you no matter what" she held a firm grip on my hand "well thank you for being so persistent, but I don't think Keito would allow me to stay out of shape so I'm going to be like this forever"

"Oh thank god" she gave up her posture falling into my arms "never scare me like that, I thought I'm going to have to give up on my cooking"

"what's that supposed to mean, I thought you don't mind my body shape" I hooked on her cheeks threatening to rip them off "I'm sworry I dwin't mwean it" she rambled wincing in pain.

*Knock, Knock* "Shiva! Kurumu! are you guys awake?" Moka came just in time to save kurumu *Chomp* "Ow! Kurumu!"

"well come on big guy, we need to get dressed" her sly grin signalled another mischievous plan as she bolted out the bathroom "oh you would totally want me dressed!" I chased after her wagging tail hunting her like prey, *sniff~* "these are mine now" I caught her sniffing my boxers "hey pervert give them back" I ran at her but she swiftly dodged underneath "see they fit me just fine~"

"don't wear them, I need to wear them!"

"you can take mine" she pointed to her underwear drawer where I forgot to close it "not happening succubus, give them back!"

"Make me!" her devilish grin challenged my might, "Oh it's on, have at thee!" we jumped and bounced around the room make a lot of noise that we didn't hear the door open, "Shiva what the hell are you doing?!"

"Moka!" me and kurumu shared a surprised face covering each other's privates. Her tinged blush was matched to our embarrassment being caught naked, "when I told you to be up before I came I also meant dressed" she responded chilled and firm "and yet here you are chasing around kurumu butt naked while she wears your pants" she slowly walked over to me halting near my face "um moka I'm Mm~" her surprises never stopped as she grabbed my neck and dragged me into a kiss, her faint smell of herbs fuming off her hair was a delight "get dressed shiva, I'll be waiting outside. Kurumu don't hold him up" her departure was quick and left me dazed, "I love the new moka" I muttered out getting a faint puff from kurumu.

Moka walked out the door with style and elegance closing it softly, "AHhh! Shiva was naked! I saw everything! Ahh!" but she broke down once outside "No no keep it together, breath in then out" she tried to relax taking in yoga instruction "Ahhh! But it's ingrained! His smoothen abs and well-shaped muscles, and are all of them that big!?" her mind smoked with ideas and lewding thoughts **"will you calm down, your shouting is giving me a headache"**

"I'm sorry, it's just he was naked~" moka looked crazy talking to herself again **"I know he was naked, I saw as well but you need to relax because your thoughts are being generated into my head as well!"**

"okay, okay I'm relaxing" moka brushed herself feeling her composure rising "OH~ but he was naked! I can't get it out of my head!" her composure fell immediately **"will you stop it, you're acting like a child, you didn't even see the pain that laced his body"**

"laced his body? What are you talking about" her further questioning was cut off when the door opened revealing a fully clothed kurumu and shiva this time, "hello again moka, ready to go?" I offered with a pleasant smile and opened hand "s-sure, let's go" her embarrassed face was calmed with her soft hand wrapping around mine.

"there he is the bastard, just like you said he's dating two of the best woman in the school"

"not only that, I heard he's got loads of girls surrounding him and he's always adding more" morning rose along with jealousy, burning eyes with rays of hatred glowed towards me, another weekday "you can smell it to, can't you?" kurumu whispered into my ear "you can smell their jealousy over you the longer you walk" her insight was correct, the more I walk the more potent and frequent it gets "they should just move on" the faint sound of annoyance was rung on my other side "it's useless to dream of getting someone who isn't available, you're just wasting your own happiness" her voice was serious and sincerer, feels like I'm talking to her other self, "since when have you been  
so, firm and unremorseful?" kurumu spoke up "ever since Shiva was hospitalised I needed to be more serious and strong like you said, I can't be so weak anymore if I must be in this relationship"

"well it's an interesting new leaf my dear, you sure surprised me this morning" her face nearly exploded with red at the mention "y-yes and you surprised me as w-well"

"oh really? What surprised you the most?" I asked leaning into her ear "n-nothing in particular!~" her embarrassment was front centre, intriguing me "are you sure it's not the rock bumpy abs, or the flexed out muscles?" I riled her up getting her to break character "or maybe it's something in the lower regions, perhaps something of a large proportion?" I rubbed my hands on her shoulders massaging her reflexes. But it was the next thing she said that I should of saw coming "w-what's this thing about 'pain laced around your body'?" my playtime was reduced to nothing hearing those spooky words, "it's funny that you mentioned it, I was planning to show and tell everyone at lunch" my voice and hands rested to my side as kurumu the only other with a worried face "but I can give you a hint on what's to come?" I offered my hand for her to hold once more, but with a twist. "Ah~ Shiva what are you doing!?" I slithered her hand under my shirt teasing the bumps and roughness of my torso "wait shiva what is under your shirt?"

"a story laced with pain that'll I'll be telling everyone about" I retracted her hands letting it go *bing bong* "that's the bell, homeroom is starting" she held her hand forcing memories to recall as worried eyes prey.

"Alright class, we have a month before the festival begins so we need to prepare for events and get decorations set." Shiva read out the instruction and service everyone needs to take part in for the next few weeks, "I always knew Shiva was headstrong reliable" Moka thought in her head standing next to Shiva on an elevated platform, **"don't lie to yourself, you would contemplate if he was sleeping or dead during exams and our study sessions" **Moka's inner self rung on conscious "I did not, I just worry sometimes when I don't see him breathing" she argued poorly towards her thoughts **"anyway how is he?"**

"shiva's doing fine, he's setting layouts and plans for everyone to take part in and get their clubs to join in and help a bit"

"**I'm not concerned with what everyone else is trying to do, I only worry about his mental health, those cuts and scars must be horrible to live with"** inner Moka got her outer to question again "what did you see when I opened the door?" she asked whispering thoughts **"while you were trying not to gawk at his physic"**

"I wasn't only looking at his muscles!" she whispered with tint blush **"I saw his entire package"**

"yeah so did I, he was bigger than I thought"

"**Not that package! His scars, burns and pain!" **inner moka burned her emotions through her cheeks **"he had so many that it even he's scaring me" **her voice took a deepen turn **"it was like branches that crossed over his tree trunk body, scars wrapped around his torso and some wrapped around his back" **the horror made inner moka queasy, so moka felt similar "Moka are you alright?" Shiva asked spooking the girl "A-ah yes I'm quiet fine, sorry did I interrupt?"

"No not really, I was just about to ask your opinion on the decorations choices some of our classmates laid out"

"I'm sorry Shiva, but could you repeat them again?" moka asks sheepishly "pay attention this time, we've been arguing if we should combine a swirling orange and black pattern with dancing witches or if we should go with a fish and cats style of designs. So which do you think should come out on top?"

"which one did you choose?" Moka asked curiously "well I'm going with the witches because they're adorable, but another reason is that the ladder of the two would drive our homeroom teacher crazy for fish shaped objects"

"I don't go crazy for fish that often" Mrs Nekonome spoke out "I've stapled cod on the ceiling"

"Really! Where?" nekonome head flicked up looking gullible "wait there's no cod on the ceiling" she realised the fool she was made out of and everyone began to laugh, "Hehe, I'm sorry I used your nature for a contributing reason, but anyway what is your choice moka?" Shiva brought the attention right back to Moka "I think we should mixed them, cats and witches do go together"

"I didn't think of that, well do we have any disagreements?" the class exchanged whispered sentences then shared nods, "it seems we have an agreement, if the people of the crafting clubs receive the material for black cats and orange witches then all we need is for the chemistry clubs to create brewery for the cauldron" everyone playfully agreed as the homeroom bell rang off.

"Shiva was cool during homeroom" moka played with her thoughts **"that's because you're in love, anything he does you googly eyes at him"**

"and you don't do the same, I saw your blushes and kisses with him I hear your thoughts, you want to watch him sleep" Moka argued with herself **"I do not want to watch him sleep!"**

"yeah, you want to sleep with him, you act cool but you want to cuddle next to him and ruffle his hair!" her thoughts got loud **"and what about you! you act innocent but you want him to r-riel you up and take you in the night! Holding you tight as he messes you up!"**

"S-shut up! Don't say such things openly"

"**We are in your thoughts! Only I can hear you!" **their bicker escalated their emotions blushes and all **"okay listen, we can't be arguing because you look ridiculous" **Moka looked around to confused stares as her blush and fuzzy hair made her look crazy **"drop into a toilet and fix up your hair" **her inner self nudged to a set on her left. **"okay now we need to relax through the day till lunch falls around"**

"so we can hear Shiva's reasoning to what we felt under his shirt?" moka asks in a slower tone brushing her hair slower **"yes"**

"can you tell me again what you saw during the morning?" she looked into the mirror trying to imagine the morning **"well I don't know how to put it, his body looked like a wet towel was twisted as in all his blood was squeezed out and the scars looked fake plasters or roots trying to seal the holes in him traveling from his neck down to his shin" **the horrors were draining colour from moka's face **"and the burns were like poker dots appearing at different sizes and randomly, he looked horribly sick" **the memory was forming in the mirror, plastered dieses and all **"but the worst thing to appear is probably his nice sweet face smiling bright as he looks like hell made him a personal guest" **the final piece of the memory which she already had but filled in something important, "do you think he's okay?"

"**I don't know, he seems to be hiding a lot of secrets behind him" **moka's image faded away putting her reflection back on, **"you should go to class"**

"yeah"

The sun shined bright over the musky clouds, has shadows of the trees danced on the ground. "this is peaceful" I sat in the same old tree, the groundskeepers took the broken tree trunk "Hey Shiva Dear~!" I spotted kurumu and mizore walking together "Hey honey~" and Keito and Tamao paired next to them. I dropped to meet them with a gleeful smile "it's nice to see you again Shiva-kun~" Tamao greeted first "yes, thank you for coming"

"I heard from Keito, are you okay my dear?" she asks placing a smooth hand on my shoulder "I appreciate your sincerity but I'm very much okay, I just want to give everyone the truth about me"

"if you say so, but remember I have a separate pool for healing purposes you're allowed to drop by whenever~" she licked her lips interpreting that sultry desire "Well good luck with that fish brains, because he is never stepping near your death dungeon when I'm around" Kurumu spaced us away "well well well, hello there over protector, still afraid I'm going to steal your man?"

"I wouldn't call it steal more like kill him with your hungry nature" they started a stare down with lighting "you cause a lot of girls to go mad for you don't you shiva?"

"what are you mad about if that's your case mizore?"

"I guess I'm mad you didn't want to spend those few hours with me" her cold breath lingered around my hairs "and I'm glad he didn't, because I got to feel one hundred percent genuine Shiva, basketing only in his scent" kurumu pushed onto another heated argument "oh I know what you mean, his scent is strong with pheromones and it just makes you go crazy!~" Keito intervene with her erotica "yeah and it's like his fuel for more actions because he just never stops!" Keito and kurumu shared a moment saying the exact same thing "Shiva" Mizore cold distaste breathed on me "I'm going to do you, right now"

"right now? Woah hey!" she tackled me down to the floor wrestling me "looks like stalker girl wants to be alone"

"Don't you dare encourage this behaviour Tamao-sempai!"

"I would also like for them to leave us alone, I want you to make me a woman shiva~" her colder stares was mixed with her erotic smile, and the flicker of light made me switch places "Mizore watch it! *bang!*" a large wash bin fell from the sky. "Oh no Shiva! I wasn't aiming for you-desu~!" the child pampered along with the vampress "are you okay Shiva-desu!?" Yukari worried "yes I'm okay but as much as you saved me from Rape! you could of tried a better and safer solution"

"but I don't really have any other solutions~" she kicked her feet in the dirt pouting "it's okay yukari-chan, you helped out and it's the thought that counts" Moka patted her head finally walked over here "are you ready to tell us everything shiva?" moka asks "no, not until everyone is here"

"who else could you be waiting for?" kurumu ponders "well ginei-sempai of course" I replied simplistically "uh, forget that pervert he's probably not coming decided chasing after woman's underwear is better lifestyle"

"Yeah he's a woman's number one enemy!" yukari screams into the crowd "well he's not a man's number one enemy, and he's my only best friend as well as the only dude I know" they quiet down to hear my truth "I don't really care if he's doing perverted stuff or chasing girls for their panties, I'm dating two big perverts so I don't having any qualms with the man, that is why he's as important as my girlfriends to be here and hear my pain" my sorrow filled voice got a sadden silence, "gees, if you say that kind of makes me look like a dick for wanting to sneak off" then the faint roughness of his voice lingered above "hello there, ginei-sempai"

"hello again shiva-kun are you ready now?"


	5. The Nightmare and a Dream

The King With His Queens chapter 5

"where do I begin, through my entire my life I was afraid of sunlight locked away in the darkest room in my house, I was locked away in the basement chained to a wall starved of any nutrients and emotions"

"every time the light shined from atop the stairs, my demon walked down angry and unremorseful, he was my father, but he never saw me as his son. He would come down the stairs bats, chains, tasers any torturous device within his greedy little hands, one time he came down with nothing but his fist and tied me on rope a practise combat on me like a punching bag"

"he laced his existing over mine with brutish attacks but never killing me, he would always tell me that 'it's my sin for living, so I will continue to never know the true peace of death', that's how I got these of course" I unclipped my shirt revealing the horrors I've atone "every night for the next eight years he layered scars and burns and anything to mark me, he even gave me a nickname 'The diseased' writing it on my body over my heart, I'm just lucky he had work to go to or every second I would be in pain"

"however, after eight years of near death punishment the light shined again, but instead of the devil coming an angle pattered down the harden floor boards and carried me away, I thought I was going to heaven but the devil doesn't like when people steal his stuff"

"I never could remember what happened after I left the darkness but I closest I have is when I woke up on the ground covered in blood and atoning a new look, my physic was stronger, healthier and taller. I tried looking for a place nearby find anyone or anything to help, but I landed in a ghost town no one was near me I was still alone"

"I found a weird looking place, back then I didn't know what it was but I guess it was a hotel but it was still empty, so I took a random place to sleep to rinse off the blood and that was when I first noticed this" I turned around to show the purpled tattooed mark writing cursed as my life "I remember trying to remove it scratching rubbing and eventually cutting at but it never worked, my body healed it healed any damage I did. I thought this was his doing"

"I was angry, destructive and confused, I threw a tantrum destroying everything attacking anything and doing all I could to kill myself, but it never worked, I sliced off my arms they grew back I jumped off a cliff breaking my neck it fixed itself, I ended up destroying the hotel I rested at because I was angry. But anger can't last forever, and I gave up and went to sleep"

"my final memory I had for that time, was when a group of men in some weird uniform saying weird gibberish that when I saw their AhhH!" I clenched my temples in pain forcing me to remember but a hand held my shoulders "you can stop now, we don't need to know anymore" Ginei rested me down on the tree as everyone crowed me "are you okay Shiva, like really okay?"

"yes I'm okay kurumu, this happened nearly ten years ago so I'm okay" I tried to calm her worriedness but it was to no avail "but these look they hurt, how can you say you're okay?~" yukari was breaking under pressure "it hurts a lot, but I get through it"

"What?! You said it didn't hurt when I touched them!" Keito freaked out in annoyance "I didn't want to tell you it hurts because it would have ruined the moment"

"so your first time was painful, because of me~" she started to break her strong demeaner for tears "Keito, my first time was in pain but it was also in pleasure" I stood up to face her "I loved every second that eventually the pain wasn't there anymore" I brought her into a hug feeling her arms slowly wrap around me "see no pain" her teary eyes look up then fell back into my chest constricting on the hug, Tamao join in on her left and ginei on her right eventually everyone joined in taking an empty spot while yukari crawled from underneath.

"okay I think this is enough hugging time" I tried moving but no one budged "guys? Please, I need to do homeroom jobs" my arms were trapped I couldn't wiggle out "please~ let me free~"

"you're not allowed to leave the comfort circle, not until you're happy and safe" I heard kurumu mention behind me "yeah Shiva isn't safe, so I'll keep hugging him desu~" Yukari spoke below me "but I'm happy, very happy indeed"

"come on dude you're being hugged by all your girlfriends and you want this to end?" ginei spoke out questioning "I don't but it can't last forever"

"now why is that honey pop?" Tamao responded "I don't know, it's just a saying, a saying people live by"

"well shiva, do you live by it?" Tamao sempai questioned "I feel like I lived by its opposite, I believed everything lasted forever, of course that wasn't all true but it did feel that way for a long time" the sadden tone of mine deepen the air "Shiva's not happy. Squeeze him!"

"Wait no! Ah!" they all squeezed me forgetting the small child in the centre *Bam Crash Bang!* "Stop squeezing or I'm going to pop!" she exploded in a tantrum freeing me in the process "you okay yukari?"

"yes, I'm good!" she pouted flailing her arms "well it sounds like you need the comfort circle more than me"

"do you think I can just get you and moka to squeeze me instead?!" the little gremlin never changed "well it's good to see you're back to normal, and keep those things to yourself"

"where are you going Shiva?" kurumu asks worryingly "I've got homeroom jobs to attend to, you'll see me in arts class Kurumu"

"bye Shiva!" everyone chants "Bye Everyone!" I chanted back.

X X X

"you know what's weird about Shiva's story?" moka asked "besides the enforcing nightmares and plaguing imagery?" ginei replied "no, the fact he talked about dying and coming back to life multiple times, like it was new to him?"

"well can you die and come back to life?" Tamao asked "well my vampire blood is strong enough to subdue extreme damages, but I don't think I can come back if I'm obliterated?"

"then why is demon boy any different?" Tamao pushed on "well maybe it was because he actually did die and came back as that horrifying creature" Mizore intervene forcing the victims to remember the incident "are you guys talking about before Shiva landed in hospital"

"yeah, and what about that time he saved Mizore by jumping off the cliff, I don't think moka could survive that with water and all" kurumu interjected, having scared the new feeling "Do you think he's okay?" Keito moped "I don't know Keito, he seemed pretty relaxed just then so I think he's fine"

"but he said he's always in pain, he's just lying to me about everything" she didn't stop moping "I don't know why you're acting like this" ginei spoke up "you used to always act so head strong and rude but when you suddenly meet shiva you just flicked a switch and became an ideal woman, with feelings and all"

"So what's wrong with changing for someone you love?" Keito tone became sharp "nothing is wrong with you loving him, I'm glad a psycho like you can find someone who can tolerate your existence"

"Why are you so hostile now!"

"well maybe because I'm having lunch with the murder of my Friends!" Ginei yelled in anguish leaving a silent loom over everyone, "look, I don't care who Shiva wants in his harem or who he wants to be in love with, that's his choice, but I don't need to like them either" his gruffy voice was spoken from the heart "I'm sorry for what I've did back then, I want to say I've changed but that won't let you forgive me" Keito hanged her head feeling her guilt "oh gess, sorries won't bring them back so you can just stop that" in his own way, Ginei accepted Keito

well if the demon boy is not coming back I might as well show myself off"

"so you're finally leaving Tamao-sempai" kurumu snuck her last bitter tone "Yes yes I'm leaving, the fish is going to enjoy herself in a better pond"

"don't over eat again fish stick" Keito joined the bitterness getting a rude gesture as a response "and there goes the last single person, time for my leave"

"you as well Ginei-sempai?" moka asks "yeah, it feels stupid to stick around a bunch of taken girls so I'm taking my leave"

"so that's what gets you running, someone who you have no chance with?" yukari joined in the teasing "hardy hah ha, you should be a comedian little witch" she stuck her tongue out and about "now that wolfy is gone we can talk about Shiva now, kurumu spill it how was the ride"

"so you finally want to know, I'll let you know he thinks I'm way better then you" kurumu poked her nerves "I bet he compared your experience to mine didn't he?" but Keito stuck harder "oh how thrilling the first time always is, it's the one you remember the most"

"yes I know, it's just unlucky that I wasn't first or that'll be the only thing he'll remember" their heated arguments only match their sharpen eyes pulsating their hate "will you two shut up, at least you both were lucky enough to have Shiva take you away in the night, I was left on ice for who knows how long" mizore buzzed in being the new target as their eyes snapped with a nasty grin "oh yes that's right, you still haven't got around to the magic Shiva can conjure up"

"yeah, the power he has behind every strike he makes along your hot, sweaty, naked body, Oh! it's just a rush~" their adultery teasing was boiling the cold feeling "oh and don't forget the festival is coming up soon so he'll be really busy and really tired so you might never get a chance for a long~ time" their teasing was annoying the cold fairy to new heights "I'm going to go find Shiva"

"Mizore what are you going to do when you get to him?" moka called out to the face paced fairy "I'm going to rape him"

"oh dear, she serious, yukari we need to catch her"

"aww but I'm curious on what Shiva can do!"

"you'll learn when you're older, let's go" Moka dragged Yukari along away from the perverts. "I guess that leaves only us two" Keito informed kurumu "yeah, the only people to have slept with Shiva"

"how was it really? Girlfriend to girlfriend" Keito's genuine voice enticed the young succubus "well he's passionate, oh and he's forward, like he takes control of things but doesn't make you feel like you have no control, overall he's an amazing lover"

"I know what you mean, although with my experience he was more dominate over me, showing me who I belong to and it drove me crazy every time he talked dirty to me, but overall he showed some compassion and wariness for me"

"you've had him in his demon form?" kurumu asks "oh hell yes, once I took it off something about him made everything better, the wings were a problem to get around but after that he was extremely sensual"

"yeah, it's a real shame he can't enclose them into his back anymore, I remember it got to crowed for both of us that we decided to take it on a flight"

"you mean you had sex with him while flying?!"

"yeah it was really funny just watching some of the public safety community sneak around as Shiva pounded me from behind, we even did it in this tree"

"really!? Man you're true to your name, kinkiest species around" Keito's astonishment got kurumu to relay something, "you know, compared to my mother and aunt I'm a droplet in the pool of the succubi's nature"

"I find that hard to believe after what you've told me?" Keito peered more onto her "well for comparison, my aunty slept with 40 men in her first year and my mother had a harem of 24 men and 10 girls all at once" surprised Keito was speechless, almost breathless "but a cool fact is it took 32 years of my mom's life to find her destined one and my Aunty hasn't even considered finding hers"

"I hear you talk about your mother and aunt, but you don't really talk about your father do you?"

"well he did resent my mother for being a succubus, so she had to rape him for me to exist"

"oh, that's, harsh"

"yeah, but my mother always talks highly about him, she mentions the dates he took her on, the sex they had, the passion she felt for him, it was her fairy tale until he started to face reality" the sad truth just generated a sad feeling in the air "well if it makes you happy, my mom just ate my father after she filled her womb with his seed, then she got a boyfriend ate him too and got another and did it again and again, I'm pretty sure I've lost count on her number"

"you're not planning on eating Shiva like your mother right?" Kurumu took a defensive worried approach to Keito "only in sexual means of course" she responded licking her figures "but I kind of stopped after my third boyfriend because my reputation as Keito the man eater started spreading, so no one would date me" kurumu loosen when she heard the relief "I think it was after my fifth boyfriend, that it was a serious breakup because he was afraid of breaking up with me because I would eat him but I told him I wouldn't do it anymore, I was also trying to have sex at the time but he was scared of that too. So we broke up, I actually felt sad when we did, but I moved on to Kuyou in the safety community, then you know the rest"

"you became a nuisance to Shiva to which he show you his place in the world and now you're his girlfriend"

"yeah. Hey, did I ever apologise for what I did to your work?" Keito asked "no you didn't" Kurumu answered honestly "well I am, I'm very sorry for what I did to you guys, I wish I knew Shiva earlier then maybe I didn't need to go so overboard"

"that's okay it's in the past, besides Shiva was the one so back bent for them, I just wanted to make sure he doesn't get himself killed because he's prone to get himself into danger"

"yeah tell me about it, it seems like his only option is fight first and talk later" they shared a giggle at Shiva's expense. "what do you think he's doing at this moment"

"let's hope it's not another fight or we'll hear about it tomorrow on your club's newspaper" their humour knows no bounds as they should be warry of what they wish for.

"what do you want. Kuyou"


	6. Kuyou's Problem

The King With His Queens chapter 6

"what do you want Kuyou?" Shiva asked in a threating tone as the fire fox stand annoyed as well "I must speak with you"

"I don't want to hear it, you're the last person I'll ever want to talk to" I growled in frustration "likewise, I really don't want to see you but we need to put our past behind us and focus on the bigger picture" Kuyou said it bluntly like re-reading a palm card "I don't believe you have truly gotten over losing to me or you would let a 'rebellious' club get away from your 'alright' justice?" my tongue was sharpen by my hate "I know it's hard to believe, but I had time to recollect myself and think what is fair justice, and my hate for your club is no more and I want to get over this hurdle" again his voice was monotoned and blanked "so can you show me the same curtsy and help me out?" his mouth sounded like he was refusing to say the truth "it's not healthy to waste any more time on each other, goodbye" I started to walk past him but he latched onto my arm holding it tight "look here's the truth, I don't want to work with you or have you anywhere near me but there's a little pest going around graffitiing along the school walls with your clubs newspapers"

"it's not us if that's your game"

"I know it's not you idiots, but he's too fast for me to catch and he never stands still for long, that's why I'm asking you personally to help me stop this asshole so everything can go back to normal" his panging glow told me that his ramming insults are truthful "so will you please, help me"

"okay, where do you want to talk?"

"my office, same place as before, I'll take you there"

"then lead the way" Kuyou took lead as I followed shortly behind, leaving a blind eye to my lovely stalkers.

X X X

Lead along the campus I got a nostalgic strike, the fox statures watch me enter the shrine like dungeon. Like last time I was dragged here, there are still people locked away but as we walked none of them made a raucous. "so you're still imprisoning random people who go against you?" I asked with a bitter tone "everyone here is being held behind bars because they did things that are against school regulations, and will be released when their time is finished, I assure you no one is here because I wanted them arrested" he responded with the usual dial tone "we arrived, please step in" I felt a lot of nostalgia walking into the familiar office, noticing most of the trophies and plaques are missing "what happened to your precious rewards?" I exaggerated my sentence "oh well, during our fight most of them were broken and melted so they're gone"

"well I guess I'm sorry about that then"

"don't be, the best reward is delivering justice itself as so the saying goes" his voice was deflating, like the job was draining him, "that's enough moping, let's get straight to it, Shiva Abaddon" he caught my attention "before we continue I must ensure none of this leaves this room, so no telling your 'girlfriends'"

"and why can't I tell them?"

"because we can't hand around information to the public, we need to get the situation under controlled before it's made public"

"I don't think my club thinks the same, this guy whose going around blackening our name it won't sit well with them"

"I know but luckily for you, your club starts it's hours after school and there's still time for you to close it before they get any ideas"

"you want me to stop my club from doing what they do?" I spoke with bitterness and dumbfounding conscious "I know, 'I can't let my club faulter at what it does' yada yada, look I'm telling you to just keep it on hiatus until this menace is dealt with, then your gang of journalist can write a whole page on him or whatever" his deal was genuine but I was still sceptical "and now it's just down to trusting that I'm not being tricked or played like a fiddle"

"I know that our history will make us untrustworthy but let's move past it just for today, just until the bastard is locked away then we can leave each other alone, deal?" he extended his arm offering an empty palm "and there'll be no back lash to my club my friends and girlfriends?"

"not a single paw, claw or pike will touch your friends and the groups they represent, unless they represent the same people under the speed demon pest" his offer was solid, no hint of cheating scheming or lying so I took it "it's a deal then, Kuyou"

"same to you Shiva" with a firm shake that was all to it.

"so that's the plan, a simple ambush can cover it but you'll need to hide your presence really efficiently" he lead me out discussing the plan he laid out, this guy he worked for was apparently called the anti-thesis and are somewhat of a terrorist organisation but that was the simple part of this story, the hard part was this ambush because of my rosary around my neck, he said I can't take it off or it'll violate the school rules, I told him everyone does it but he replied with 'anyone can do it, but if caught then they have to deal with the punishment' so he won't let me unless I want to sit in jail for 5 months. I noticed there was a puddle few paces forward on the path, and a colder breeze lurking around "Kuyou Look out!" before he stepped inside the danger I chucked him away and threw myself as the replacement, "oh no shiva" the sheepish voice peered from her hiding spot frighten on what she did "m-mizore t-take down the g-glacier" the cold made me jitter my sentence feeling the spikes loathed into my face "I'm sorry shiva, I didn't mean to aim for you" she reduced it to the water it was and stumbled over to me "Shiva what were you thinking, why did you push Kuyou out the way!?" the real culprit came around the other side with the assistant short behind "M-moka why did you tell mizore to attack Kuyou?" I asked with a cold but firm tone "are you hearing yourself, why would I not attack the guy who tricked you, hurt you, made you a scared of me and tried to destroy our club!?"

"he doesn't want to do any of those things anymore and it was my fault for not facing my fears with you or my other friends" the cold soon washed off and I took my stand "it's true what he says, I don't want to care about you bunch any longer then he does with the Safety Committee" moka and yukari shield him from me facing him off, mizore joined in as well "we can't trust you Kuyou!"

"don't trust me, trust your 'lovely' boyfriend" they looked at me confused and dumbfounded but I moved them aside "Kuyou doesn't want to hurt anyone who isn't guilty of school crimes, even I have hard time believing he's changed but he has" their eyes danced confused as I took Kuyou side "so you just trust Kuyou now?"

"no, I don't trust him for a second, but I trust his side of the deal"

"which is?" moka answered abruptly "that no harm will come to you or the others that I'm in love with, nor the club we reside in" I caressed her cheek filling her with reassurance "caress my check shiva" mizore tugged my sleeves and I pulled my hand to her face feeling the soft cold embrace "hey hey don't forget me!" yukari danced below bouncing for attention "how can forget my favourite genius" I removed her hat a rubbed her hair feeling the fluffiness "ahem!, if I may intervene" Kuyou called out I spun around holding yukari "you have a club to get to?" his hint was obvious and gave a simple nod to him "I'll see you tomorrow"

"like wise" he walked off past us getting snares from Moka, "didn't know you had a protective side Moka?"

"you'll meet my mean side if you don't tell me what this is all about?" she snapped to me with her snare "I'm sorry my dear, I can't tell you but just trust me is all I can really say" her pulsating eyes that disapproval of my secrecy diluted to her innocent face "can you promise me that everything will go back to normal after whatever is happening?"

"I promise that everything will be normal after this, I'll still be here and I'll still love you" her distaste vanished complete replacing with the beautiful smile she has "well I guess that's the best I'm going to get out of you"

"it is, I wish I didn't have to keep secrets from you or anyone else, it's just I have to" she waved me off not needing any more explanation from me "let's just go to the club, we have a scoop to file" colour almost disappeared from my face when she said that.

X X X

I kissed goodbye to mizore and tried to steal me away again "come on~ you can skip club just this once to visit cold lonely me?~"

"I'll give you points for trying, I'm really intrigued" she was pleased with herself "but I need to attended this one for it's more important then you" but it was switched to unhappy "your so mean shiva, you might never get this chance again?"

"oh I'm sure I will when it comes to you" she had a really unhappy face I felt the air drop "I'm going to have my night with you, and it won't end" she left me with that scary promise, felt scared but invested "are you done hitting on your other girlfriends?" kurumu called out in the window "no because I still have you to adore!" I pulled her out the window twirling her around "you're excited to see me, did you miss me that much?"

"I might of. Is that such a problem for you?" I stopped twirling and she wrapped her arms around my neck and passionately kissed me "it's not a problem, just wanted to know you love me"

"always" I hummed into her soften ears. "Will you stop flirting out here! It's club hours so get your ass in here!" Ginei bursted through the door angrier than ever before "Shiva keep your dick in your pants and get to work!"

"alright alright, I hear you, don't need to yell so much" I escaped my hug from kurumu holding her hand "he's really angry isn't he?" I jokingly questioned kurumu "yeah, just before we were talking about this graffiti artist that posting edited news articles that were really mean towards us"

"oh no" I realised how late I've been "why oh no shiva? did you run into him before?"

"no, um I just, I've got to ask ginei something before we move on with this project, can you guys just wait out here k thanks" I closed the door and windows behind leaving them outside. Kurumu and moka along with yukari stood outside little confused on what I just asked, "You want to put this project on hiatus!" then ginei yelled with his lungs frightening the girls "first off Hiatus is for cartoons, journalism doesn't just take a break they just don't post news. Which we can't do!" if anger didn't describe is emotional state try explosive "I know we can't just not post news but, I just don't want to post anything on the graffiti character"

"Why! He's trying to ruin the club so we need to make a stand in the argument"

"and what if this is what he wants. We make a paper on him, he steals it before the public can get it and then he chances them, quick and easy"

"but by not telling the public what's happening we're going against the very rule a newspaper club works by"

"it's just this once and no one even knows there's a graffiti artist blackening our name, the Safety committee is handling things"

"do you seriously think the Safety Committee is fast enough to stop this person from spreading lies around the school? Hell even I got a couple!" he furiously waved and slammed a roll of newspaper "listen Ginei we need to let this slide just this once until the Safety Committee have dealt with him"

"why are you on their side? You should be helping us push this to production letting people know the truth!"

"but the truth doesn't need to be always known, ignorance is bliss, what if the school doesn't know about this and then you spread saying there is one, what do you think we'll happen? A revolution!? No one will take our side on this, they'll just join this graffiti side and they'll be more!"

"how do you know that? you've been here for an entirety of 5 months, and you think you're this 'King of school' bullshit!" I took a pause to listen to that, haven't really thought of myself as that "Ginei, I do think highly of myself, I do believe I am the king of this school because no one will challenge me for my crown, but I don't need it anymore" I took a rest on my voice from the yelling "I don't care about showing off my power I just want to get through school with my girlfriends so I can be happy forever"

"but happiness doesn't last forever Shiva, you need to know that" he took a rest on his voice as well still holding resentment "but I do know that, but it doesn't mean I need to believe it" my angered face was unsettling to him, and the creek of the door was unsettling to me "shiva. is everything okay?" moka came in with the others leaning over her shoulder "no moka, everything in here is not okay" I didn't lie, any longer with my anger and I might of started a fight "Ginei, don't post this article, I can't be part of it if you go through with it"

"then what are you doing in my club" the air felt thin when he said that sentence with such brutality "I'm sorry for wasting yours and my time, I had fun being here, I really did"

"Shiva where are you going?" I started strolling out the club room "I'm going to my dorm, I don't have club on, forever" I was sad, morbid, just going to where I need to be.

"Ginei why did you kick shiva out?" kurumu argued against the angered wolf "because he wanted to stop production"

"but you don't need to kick him out a suspicion would be better, he just didn't want a certain piece put on the paper"

"and that piece so happens to be the major thing that'll bring people in and help put a stand on the topic"

"but he as a point, you can't expect the school to join your side in this and not take up the graffiti artist's side"

"but we as a newspaper club can make everyone see that these papers are bad and not ours, make them realise that when they came across these that it's not ours"

"Ginei, I don't think anyone as seen these papers at all" moka joined in the conversation "I only just learnt about the papers by you" Ginei flinched hearing the sudden story "yeah, I've been around school and I haven't heard any gossip in the morning about a graffiti artist" yukari added "not even my friend Suuki as told me anything about him, and she'll talk about any gossip on me or the club" kurumu pushed the nail into ginei thick skull, "shut up" too bad it didn't get his heart "you guys can just leave if you're taking Shiva's side"

"ginei don't kick out everyone who goes against you" moka argued "I'm not kicking any of you out, I'm taking in kurumu's advice and putting a suspension on everyone until they have the mind only set on work and not their feelings"

"Ginei, don't abuse your power here, just learn to have a middle ground" kurumu stood a ground against him "goodbye everyone, come back when you are all ready to help out the club" but Ginei shrugged it off "Ginei don't shut out your friends, this won't help anyone get over this"

"some friend Shiva is" ginei crossed a line, a line he'll regret "come on moka, I don't want to be in this club anymore" kurumu was the first to leave the club "Ginei please see some reason behind shiva's side of the story, you're not acting like the friend he respects"

"if he doesn't have respect for this club, he doesn't have respect for me" Ginei was shutting everyone out, he wanted isolation "come yukari, nothing is going to get through to him" moka walked away and yukari followed behind.

X X X

Sadness is what I felt, the friend I grew to respect and understand keeps his club over his head more than me, I guess I didn't make that big of an impact for him to consider me the same level of respect. I made it to my room I took out the keys to unlock it then my hand started shaking and the keys fell out, it didn't stop shaking instead it picked up the speed as I turned my palm around and arched my figures into a claw. My rage boiled "*Bang* AH!" I furiously kicked open the door snapping off its locks "Rah Fucking hell!" I picked up my keys and threw them inside along with my bag, I stomped along the floor boards getting more upset with each step "Shiva. is that you?~" then I remember who wanted to stay at my place "yes, Keito, it's me, I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"yeah you did, I just got the bath finished and you barged in all angry and upset" I heard her voice echo from the bathroom, I could hear the faint sounds of droplets "do you want to join me? you sound like you could use a bath"

"am I truly allowed?" I asked from behind the door "of course, I'm your girlfriend so I'll gladly let you join me" her playful voice had a peaceful tone and I felt a little relaxed hearing it. "I'm coming in" I opened the door full butt naked but with a towel around me "hello handsome, want to sit in the front or back?"

"I'll take the front" she scooch backwards giving me enough room. The water was warm, and fresh like she said, and her body was soft to rest against, my legs were still cramp so my knees bopped out the water. "So do you want to talk about why you're so mad when you came back?" she asked with a sweet tone "Ginei kicked me out of the newspaper club" I responded bluntly and sad "do you want me to tie him up and talk some sense into getting you back?"

"as much fun as I'll get out of it, he won't let me back in" my dryness could soak up this bath tub "what reason does he have behind kicking you out?"

"it's because I needed him to cancel any information being spread on this graffiti speed demon going around"

"but why would you need to cancel it?"

"I can't tell you that, it's strictly confidential and I'm not allowed tell any of my girlfriends" I gave her no information on the subject at hands "so what's Kuyou doing to you this time?"

"how did you know it's Kuyou?!" I was shocked jumpy in her hold "don't underestimate a woman's intuition especially if their boyfriend is keeping secrets" I rested in her grip feeling powerless against her control "so tell me everything Kuyou told you or let me have some fun tonight" everything about her reeked of lustive intent, like she wants me to stay silent "Keito, I can't tell you anything about what Kuyou is planning for me" I spun around in the bath facing her "so you choose to let me have fun?" she hmm her speech "it's just not going to work for you" I leaned in following her beat and fell into her lips. The waters rocked more to our sensual make out session, "you want to do it in the bath?~" she moaned in my lips "that is an interesting place to do it, I'm game" we rocked some more as I was placed on the bottom as she placed my dick in aligned with her vagina and insert it quickly "Ah yes, I love this feeling~" I felt the water's temperature mix with her insides as she lifted her hips and slapped it against mine the water became vicious as it splashed everywhere "this is really explosive"

"yeah I know" she answered me then took me on a lip and tongue adventure, I responded by challenging her rhythm with mine clash my dick into her vagina, the water followed with us having waves crashed against each other. *knock knock* "Shiva are you in here!?"

"moka?" I questioned stopping this roller-coaster "why is moka cockblocking me now?" Keito spoke annoyed and wet, *knock knock* Shiva are you okay?!" that worriedness made me remember what happen "oh she's here because of the club incident, isn't that thoughtful of her"

"yes very thoughtful" she slurred her words not truthful "come on, let's get our towels on" she puffed her rudeness out and we slipped a towel on. I unlocked the door with very little on giving her a surprise "Oh! h-hey Shiva, you're not wearing much"

"yeah, I was just taking a bath" a pair of arms wrapped around my chest and I knew I couldn't lie forever "hello Keito, what were you doing?"

"I was doing this" she jammed her hand down my towel furiously shagging my wet flaccid dick "Hey! Keito what are you doing! Stop!"

"I just want to continue where we lift off honey" she started wrestling me for control over my towel my grip was getting slimmer "I think I'm going to go" moka spoke ringing my attention "wait Moka" I got Keito on the ground and tried to halt moka by grabbing her hand "I'm sorry you had to be here for this" I quickly made my apology then I somehow felt more breezy "whoops~ my feet slipped off your towel~" Keito giggled from behind me as I got cold feet and saw moka's blushed expression "umm moka~"

"Learn to control yourself!" *smack!* she took off running leaving a redden mark on my face.

"Now that the interference is gone, why don't you come take me on this floor right now~" Keito's lusty expressions never stop even after that. I turned around to see her legs spread open and inviting, and I walked past her "um shiva? I'm over here, you walked straight past me"

"I know, I saw you" I walked straight to my bed stopping in front of my clothes "so the floor is too much for you, that's okay the bed is way more comfier" she sprung to it landing right in front of me "come and take me hot shot, why not paint me like a French girl" she sprawled her body out on the bed in a dramatic way "sorry Keito I'm not in the mood anymore" I put on a set of long pants and sleeves and kept a set of uniform hang over my arm "well okay but why do you look like you're leaving then?"

"because I don't want to be in this room for tonight" my answer worried her, scaring her a bit "is it because of what just happened with moka? She'll forgive you"

"I know she will, and she'll apologise for hitting me and then I'll apologies and then things are back to normal, but for tonight, things aren't normal so I'm going to sleep somewhere else"

"well let me come with at least, it's gets lonely here~" she tried a cutesy innocent to stop me "you can't come Keito, it'll make things weird" her face dropped into sadness, regretting what she did "don't leave me alone again"

"I'm sorry Keito it's just to weird being here for tonight" I caressed her check seeing a tear form I rubbed away the tear and she held my hand "can you promise me to come back?" she whispered into my palm "I promise" I whispered into her lips leaving her alone.

I came to the door I felt was appropriate to choose, a simple a knock at its fragile state echoing behind the door. A click and it flung open "hello shiva, what brings you around?"

"hello Mizore, mind if I stay with you tonight?" I asked hopeful "you can stay as long as you'll like I don't mind" her seductive licks of the lollipop told me to be worrisome, "before I enter I must say I'm not here to 'sleep' with you, I'm just not in the mood after what happened at my door room"

"and what happened shiva?" she enquired "well long story short, Moka slapped me for showing too much skin when Keito and I tried to have sex"

"that sounds rough, should I encase moka in ice for hitting you?" she pulled her sharpen claws in the moment, her seriousness made me worry if she was joking or not "do you want me to stay or not mizore?" she retracted her icy hands grabbing her lollipop "I was joking, I wouldn't want to butcher my friends"

"you have a hard time showing jokes" she pleasantly looked at me with a cheeky grin "so are you going to come in or are you planning on freezing yourself out there?"

"I'm going to freeze if I come in as well"

"I can be very warm if you snuggle up really close" she enticed me with the lure so I came in and slept the night away


	7. Problem solved

The King With His Queens chapter 7

My sleep at Mizore's for a lack of words was, cold, but she was right about being warm if you hold her close. Her heart beat is relaxing, it's rhythmic beat pulsating around her body it felt hot at times but her chilly breath kept an easy temperature flow in the night. The room is blocked off by light so I had to rely on instincts to get up, "Mmm~ Mmn" but any sudden movement and her grip around me grew tighter "Mmn~ stop moving around Shiva~"

"but I need to know if it's time to get up~" I responded half tired "but It's sleep time~" she curled her legs around mine "is that because you're still sleepy?" I asked the paled face "yes~" she responded with enthusiasm "I can't beat that sound logic, guess I'm going back to sleep" I curled my body around her's "you still smell so exotic, I might need to steal your shampoo"

"you can take one, my mom sends me a box every year" she was still half asleep "your mom sounds nice"

"she is, I told her about you and she really wants to meet you"

"that's encouraging, I also would like to meet her" my response seemed to wake her as she climbed on top of me, her short fuzzy hair rests behind her head "do you really want to meet her?" she asked with glistening eyes "well, I might be rushing it but yes, I would like to meet her" she blessed me with a light smile "I don't mind rushing things, I would like for things to speed up to the love making part"

"with all your spooning and grinding, I'm pretty sure if my pants were off that's exactly what would of happened"

"you can blame the beautiful dream I was having" her peaceful nature got me falling into a trap "and what happened in this beautiful wet dream of yours?" I asked and she slowly rose up "well it started slow, we walked side by side, hand in hand" she grabbed my hand and entangled around hers "you lead me to an open field of snow plains and blooming flowers and stopped in the centre holding both my hands now" she followed her voice mimicking her steps "I raised it to my face feeling your size and warmth" her cheeks were tender with a cold feeling "then you started to fall backwards, you pulled me down with you but it wasn't surprising because it was slow" she leaned against my chest, hearing our hearts beat in sync "then you whispered 'I love you' and I whispered back 'I love you more'" our faces were inches away, feeling the slow breathing along my chin "and then I lean in, closer to your mouth, reading for a kiss" her soft lips were coming to meet mine, the frosty breath smelt of mints, I was in a heavenly state "then you woke me up~" she then placed her figure on my lips teasing me for falling into her trap "that's what you get for not coming to me sooner and filling my desires"

"why are you so cold mizore?~" I jokingly question as she hopped off the bed "because I'm a snow fairy, it's in my nature" she pranced a bit being the awake one "I don't think any of that is true" I slowly followed out the bed "I believe you have a heart of gold and warmth, you might be a snow fairy but I like to believe you have the brightest heart amongst us all" I curled my arms around her bringing her close "do you really believe that?" she fell into my cuddle trap hooking her arms around my waist "yes, I very much do believe it" she brought her face closer to mine reeling into a sweet kiss, too bad for her I pushed for her forehead "come, let's get dressed and go to school"

"now look who's the cold tease" she puffed her annoyance staring anger daggers "that's what you get for teasing a demon" I left the hug to dress into my uniform.

X X X

Me and Mizore left her room with entangled arms and playful eyes, I got to come out smelling like lilacs, one of her new shampoos and she, still that exotic rich smell of boxwood. "what class do you have on Shiva?" Mizore asks in the comfort of my arm "well I have the regular studies, Japanese, English studies, mathematics and creative art, but I don't think I'll be attending them"

"why is that?" she asked curiously "well, you know who, might take me to do you know what, the thing that got me kicked out the club"

"you were kicked out your club?!" she exclaimed surprised "oh I didn't tell you? Ginei kicked me out because I needed him to stop production of the newspaper"

"why did you need him to stop production?" she grew curiously worried "because you know who needed to keep the secret going until his group has dealt with you know what"

"you mean Kuyou and the safety committee, dealing with the graffiti speed demon" I tapped my nose for her answer seeing her understand, "you know I'm impressed you know about the speed demon, hear I thought the committee was doing a good job keep it out public eye, but hear you prove me wrong"

"well I only leant it because I'm good a stalking, I was able to sneak past the committee and get a conversation about the man, apparently he's super-fast able to finish three metre size sketches then disappear" her information made me confused "so three meter size sketches"

"no three, metre size sketches"

"so three metres?"

"no, three, metre size, sketches" her blandness made things worse "my brain hurts, I don't want to talk about sizes anymore"

"how about the size of your package? I heard from moka it's pretty big" I almost went sunburnt red when she brought it up "m-moka thinks it's big?" I asked hesitantly "yes, and when I took a peek myself, I think the same way as well~" I felt my checks burn my skin heating the inside "i-I d-don't think this is an appropriate conversation to have in the open" I needed to find an exist, a ruse, something to run to "then why not go somewhere private, there toilets are over there" I found an exist form in the size of moka "oh look is that Moka, hey we should say hi, I'm going to say hi!" I took off leaving her behind running to moka "Hi, Hey Moka my girlfriend, how did you sleep!?" I grabbed her attention extremely beat red "oh hey shiva, I slept fine I suppose~" she looked sheepish and sounded embarrassed "d-did you enjoy y-yourself?" she asked in a timid approach "you mean with Keito? Well funny thing is that when you slapped me, I decided I shouldn't be there for the night so I decided to sleep at Mizore, Of course not with her but it was in the same bed but clothes were very much on" I was a complete wreck all of a sudden, brushing my hair and tapping feet "I'm sorry for what I did last night" she spoke up with emotions still acting up "I shouldn't have hit you just because Keito pulled down your towel, it was just a surprise to face" she looked me into my eyes, I saw her glare of honesty and remorse "I guess I'm sorry for flashing you all of a sudden, you're not like Keito or Kurumu, you're not so used to my bare skin and I should put up some defence on not showing it so much" my regretful attitude apparently soothed my shaky embarrassment "well, we've said our apology, anymore and it becomes the apology circle you hate so much" she placed her hand along my check locking my face forward "does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked "hehehe, does this answer your question?" she rose up to meet my lips with hers, the sweeten taste of strawberries marked across my lips as she slowly pulled away "you seem to be in a better mood when Moka is with you?" the devilish cold caught up to freeze over my shoulder "I don't know what you mean mizore, I'm still the same level of happy as I was with you"

"then tell me why you didn't kiss me that passionately when we were alone in my room?" I was hesitant to answer then moka snaked her arms around me "mizore if you want to get a kiss from Shiva you simply to need to ask him, he's very obedient and will graciously give it to his favourites"

"I'm not that weak minded" I responded embarrassed "are you sure~ so you won't fall for my charms?" she fluttered her eyes shining them in spotlight "umm no~" I answered with a weaker tone "so not even if I lean more into you, holding you close?" her soft fluffy features held on to me, her pearly eyes glowed into my soul, her glistening red lips were inviting as her face inched closer once more, *chu~* but I let my guard down and she slipped past my lips aiming for my neck. My high ended and I realise what she planned from the start, I expected her to let go quickly so I can make my revenge but something odd happened, she didn't let go, in fact she drained me faster "Um moka you can stop now" my speech almost slurred as my head felt lighter "Hey leech let go of Shiva" I heard mizore say something as the temperature around my naked dropped fast "Ah! What was that for Mizore?"

"you were pushing your luck with how much Shiva can take and nearly kill him" mizore pointed down to my near drained corpse "oh no Shiva! did I really take too much?"

"noo~" my speech was weaken unable to lie properly "I'm sorry I didn't know what took over me, it's just your blood was sweeter than usual it was so sensual~"

"back off hemovore, you've had too much for today" mizore took defence hanging her claws over my body "you take anymore and death is his only option" the cold response frighten moka "you can't drain him like this next time, it's not good on him" moka wore a depressed face, I felt guilt "let's get him to the medical bay so they can give him blood" mizore tried to lift me up with moka's help I stood on my feet, I pushed them both away collapsing onto my knees "Shiva what are you doing?" mizore called out "I don't need your condescending attitude to affect my life, if moka wants my blood I'll give it, and I'm not going to die if she takes her portions" I slowly got to my feet in a annoyed and weak feeling "see, I can stand up on my own so moka didn't take that much" my lying habit failed in their eyes has I could barely stand "I'm going to class now, I don't know when Kuyou will call upon me"

"Shiva let us help you, you can't walk on your own" my limped walking was obvious my I didn't care *Thump!* "Shiva!" my lousy body movement made me trip over a rock crashing into the ground.

X X X

*bing bong* I slowly opened my eyes to a sunset slowly glowing in the distance, there were flowers everywhere, all randomly picked on the colour wheel, it littered the plains "are you excited?" the gruff whispers came behind me, it was ginei "excited for what?" I asked dumbfounded "you're joking? Your wedding of course" I recoiled in surprise getting the bigger picture of everything.

Me and him wore tuxedos but mine was black with purple and his grey and blue. Seat were littered with people I knew and didn't know, I saw my sisters lined together on the right all looking older then I remembered "here comes the bride, lovely dressed in white" the choir started to sing as an organ played. I looked down the path and saw a white atone vail lead with a sparkling white dress, she walked alone down the carpet slowly approaching me, I felt so scared but not afraid. She stood in front of me holding a bouquet of red roses, my hands slowly drifted upwards and removed the vail revealing the shinning and beautiful Moka Akashiya but she had silver hair and rose tips on the end "hello moka?" I asked wondering why I chose her "what's with the confused tone, it's like you forgot me"

"I'm sorry I'm just stunned by your appearance"

"thank you Shiva, I'm really happy that today got to be real with you" I thought the silver haired moka was more cold and serious, but her playful smile made me think this was the moka I still loved. She strutted over to one side and placed her bouquet in a vase and stood still "so I'm marring moka?" I whispered to ginei "yeah, but she's just the first" his news was interesting as the music blew up again "here comes the second, all dressed in lighten blue" another girl came, dressed in snowy blue and flakes patterned. She came to me and I pulled back the vail revealing a fluffy white snow fairy "hello mizore, you look stunning"

"thanks, this was my mother's when she got married" she wore a beautiful smile with a lot of blue make up. She did the same as moka, placing the bouquet of light blue flowers into the vase and moved next to moka, "there's more isn't there?" I asked curiously, he giggled in response as once more the music picked "and the third comes by dressed in bright shades" a third comes down the carpet dressed in deeper shades of blue and magenta. I pulled back the vail revealing an older and more voluptuous succubus "hello kurumu, you looking beautiful"

"thank you shiva, you look amazing as well" her angelic voice soothed my mind, as she brought out her most prettiest features, she repeated what the others did and lined next to mizore "here comes the fourth, deep purple and black" the ominous glow blew up with this one as she looked ready for a funeral, pulling back the vail it revealed the only one I could imagine doing this "hello Shiva, like the dress?"

"yes Keito, it brings out your deep eyes" I complimented the spider as her smiled burned bright "I wanted to dress in something more appropriate for the honey moon so we can get busy but the other's disagreed with it" her explanation got me in a happy mood giggling "that sounds like something you would do" she smiled towards me then repeated what the others did and lined next to kurumu "and next is the sea drenched girl dressed in green" the choir hummed their tune as another in cyan green dressed glided by, "didn't think I would see you in green" I asked the colourful dressed girl "you said it was your favourite colour so of course I would wear it"

"well you've surprised me Tamao, I didn't think you cared so much" I asked sweetly looking into her plain blue eyes "I've always cared about you, since the beginning and when I fell in love with you during our first date"

"that's beautiful to hear" she smiled and followed to the rest of my wives "the next is has lovely as the rest, wearing that deep sunflower dress" once more the choir sang the introduction to a bright coloured girl "so you came around to joining the fun Suuki?"

"can't help it after you showed me a great time over and over again" her voice was more alluring the Keito's then she lined next to the other's "and the finale, the one address as last, the girl in flavour youth and vast" the last girl appears in orange and green with pink flowers littering the dress, I pulled back the vail to the biggest surprise, the not so little anymore witch of my life "hello yukari you look stunning, your dress looks explorative"

"thank you, it's a combination of me you and moka, I love everything about it" she pulled a layer away looking like a fairy tale "I'm happy that you like it, but I must ask are you ready for this big of a step?" I asked her seeing the confusion before her answer "I'm been ready for this sense we left highschool, and you promise this would happen when I turned eighteen and I'm twenty" her attitude hasn't changed, the bright and explosive tone still resided in her more adultly body.

"Now if all the brides are here and the groom with his grooms men are ready we shall begin" I looked behind me to ginei smiling and nodding and turned around to the girls smiling as well, "then with power in me and the love in you we shall have this wedding begin" the pastor began reading his big book telling the vows we'll take as groom and wives. He told us if there is any vows prepared by me and my brides, they each had short listed prepared. Each were beautiful but the same, the announced their reasons for loving me and told me what they like about me, Keito and yukari were holding something back in their speeches and kurumu and mizore couldn't say their minds either. "now does the groom have anything to say to his lovely brides?" I cleared my throat and looked at the group of beautiful woman "when I first met each one of you I didn't think I would fall in love so easily but as I stand here today I'm glad I did because love was the first thing I felt for each of you, I grew compassionate, caring and sensual for all of you no matter the age" I nodded to yukari seeing the little blush "it might be greedy of me to want you all to myself like some goblin hording gold but I don't regret a single thing about wanting to marry all of you because I love all you till death do we part" I was also at fault of being plane but my affection for everyone isn't complicated so my vows weren't.

"well the groom as spoken out, so the last part of the ceremony can officiate these lovely souls" he slammed his book and faced the brides "do you Moka Akashiya take Shiva Abaddon as your loving husband for as long as love brews inside you?"

"I do" moka answered "do you Mizore Shirayuki take Shiva Abaddon as your loving husband for as long as love brews inside you?"

"I do" mizore repeated "Do you Kurumu Kurono take Shiva Abaddon as your loving husband for as long as love brews inside you?"

"I do" kurumu repeated "do you Keito Jorōgumo take Shiva Abaddon as your loving husband for as long as love brews inside you?"

"I do""

"god why did I marry so many at once" I whispered jokingly to Ginei "Does the groom have something he wishes to be heard?" the pastor caught my whispers "I'm sorry for intruding but even I get tired of my name, so maybe keep things shorter so things speed up?" he huffed at my judgement "maybe don't marry so many woman on the one day" his insults humoured the brides of this ceremony "okay, Do you Tamao Ichinose, Suuki Terria and Yukari Sendo take Shiva Abaddon as your husband for as long as love resides in your heart?"

"I do" they all repeated at the same time "and finally, Shiva Abaddon, do you, take your Seven. Brides. As your lover, wife and companion till death parts you?" so much pressure relied on me, years of love, trust and pain lead to this one moment, two simple words to say that I opened my mouth with ease. **"We Don't"** the room built on anticipation dropped into silence as to what I just said "umm Shiva? what did you say?" kurumu was first to question "I said I- **We Don't!" **I heard my voice this time and I was scared "what do you mean you don't!?" Keito called out "No no It's not me I- **We will never marry you whores!"**

"Shiva!" Moka called out breaking into tears "No no no! this isn't happening I'm getting married, I must say I Do!" I gripped at my hair going crazy **"but you're not getting married"**

"what?!" I stopped gripping my hair and when I lowered my arms I saw a devilish appearance "No, nonononono this isn't real!" I was fully transformed with blood soaking my hands and plastering the grounds "What happened! where's my wives" where's my friends! Where's my Family!?"

"**You Killed them. You killed them all"**

"No I wouldn't do that I loved them!" my mind was breaking, the blood soaked through everything my body tore through everything, my world was collapsing into itself darkness was the only thing left, no ground to stand on, no sky to balance myself I was left spinning free falling into the abyss getting swallowed by the darkness. Then a wisp of light danced around my head, it bopped and sway giving me a sense of gravity again. It swinged closer to my ear and whispered something "this is just a nightmare, you don't have to be here, you can be on the hill watching over your home" it's suggestion was interesting that my mind eventually thought I was on a hill, I gained solid ground and a clear orange sky "see, you're home now, there won't be anymore darkness to consume your soul" the wisp soothed my deranged heart with it's soften whispers "but this is still a dream isn't it?"

"yes" it answered simply and honestly "so I need to wake up soon"

"it doesn't have to be soon but yes"

"if it's okay with you I would like to wake up now"

"it's okay with me, I'm always with you so I'll never be alone" it has the most angelic voice I've ever heard, it kind of reminds me of someone "when you're ready just open your eyes and so will you're body"

"thank you again, for everything, It felt like it would last forever"

"it's okay, dreams and nightmares only last a while, they disappear just don't let it control you" the wisp let me with a finale message and faded from existence, so it was my time to leave as well. My eyes closed shut the dark showed itself but I focused, slowly my body floated upwards and I felt like I was waking up, **"I'll see you tonight diseased"**

"AH!" I shot up scared to feel that haunting touch but it wasn't there, but for how long will I be safe. I was in a familiar room, it's plain white backgrounds and medical supplies told me all "when did I get here?" I couldn't remember anything from before. "he's just in here" I heard a faint voice from someone I could barely recall until they pushed opened the door "moka?~" I asked hesitantly seeing the precious glow from the door way "Shiva?~ you're awake?~" she weakly questioned I started crying hearing her beautiful voice "moka~ you're here!" my excitement for seeing her was imaginable, but I leaped out the bed embracing her comforting hug "Shiva you're alive!" she felt the same excitement as I did "I thought you weren't coming back?!"

"weird, that's exactly what I was going to say" I dryly said into her hair "why is that?" she ponded looking up at me "it's not important, I'm just happy you're real again" she looked at me confusingly but smiled when she saw mine.

"I hate to break up the reunion but I need to talk to Shiva now" the uptight voice of Kuyou forced me out of the comfort hug "hello again Kuyou, is this about the graffiti rebel"

"yes and no, I came to inform you that we were able to capture him without your help, so you can rest now without any troubles" the sudden news was a shock to me "wait so it's all done now?"

"yes, it turns out we didn't need you but on my behalf I was disappointed that you ended up bed bound before we called you in, you could of help a lot" his voice was sincere, he was giving me pity "so I'm done here, I'm sorry you couldn't pull through, it might have been interesting to see you fight while sealed" Kuyou left with a pitiful smile, for me.

X X X

Most of today I forced myself to be alone, angerly wondering around the school, feeling disgusted. "so I wasn't needed at all?" I asked dryly "it was for the best, I don't have much power sealed, I would of just been a burden" my little trots on the roof just made me more depressed "am I just too weak now? Can I not survive without others?" I walked on and on not releasing someone is spray painting the sides of the walls "hello Shiva the demon child, what's got you so upset?" he called out to me to which I finally turned around "what business do you have with me" I took a look at him, he wore casual clothing and slippers with socks. "why so rude, I'm just asking you if you're okay, of course I'm the cause for your depressing day but I also didn't suck your blood" it shamefully took me a bit to realise what he's getting at "wait you can't be him, the safety committee just captured the guy graffitiing the school!?"

"that's the fun part, I had a double fill in for me so I can continue to get away with my job"

"Wait so you're the real one their hunting? And what's your job!?" I took a defence towards him reading for a fight "tsk tsk, my leader was right about you, really are annoying and dumb, do you honestly think you can keep up with me?"

"I don't need to keep up with you, I know you'll come to me for the fight"

"what do you think I mean?" his voice moved fast dancing around my body "Gyak!" a few strikes appeared around my body as I fell to one knee "you're reactions aren't that good anymore, it seems the kings crown as fallen of its own head" he gawked having danced knifes around my body "so I'll ask again, Shiva the demon child, do you think you can keep up with me?" I couldn't regen against his shallow cuts and his speeds are dangerous to fight against, "come let's dance" he launched forward skating around the roof I had to take this seriously or my head will come off.

He was troublesome to deal with, his skating style fighting left lots of cuts around my body and his slender figure was also harder to hit, "Come on! I'm getting tired just watching you flail around like a beached fish" his taunts were getting more and more frustrating to deal with paired with blood lost and after moka drained me this morning "to be honest, taunting my victims is a weakness of mine, but this is getting sadder the more I watch it" my arms began to felt heavy, somehow I couldn't keep a levelled stance "I guess you can't keep going, did your girlfriend really drain you that much?" my tired eyes didn't keep focus, my legs were next "it's a shame, after what Kiria informed you being durable I didn't think it was this short" so he works with Kiria, that's insulting "well then, my fun is over, I'll kill you now" he raced forward jumping into a round house aiming for my neck "Stop!" a loud voice slowed down my death "Shiva isn't part of the newspaper club so you don't need to harm him!" I faced where the voice came from and over near an entrance stood a frighten moka "if you want to hurt the club then you should try me!" she took ready fist for her fight "moka no~" I spoke weaken to me knees "Don't worry Shiva I promised I'll save you so I'm going to win!" her fiery determination was horrible to watch because she would be cut down instantly "it must be my lucky day, I get to kill off two of the biggest competitors against my group" he lined up his body ready to take a sprint "No. Don't hurt her!" I fell to my left knee spinning too much "oh? then why not stop me, see if you can kill me before I kill her, that sounds like fun"

"No Stop! Ah!" my entire body shut down as I slowly watched the asshole speed off.

"so you finally died out on me, thank god for that, now I can move on without you lurking in my shadow" the faintest voice forced me to feel scarred again "you can rest now, you'll never need to be alive again, I'm done with you"

"no, I can't let him win" I angrily watch my illusion and reality attack the same person **"but it's not like you can stop him either, you'll die and your love ones will follow soon after" **that deep voice I knew too well reaped into my hear "shut up, I'm not dead Gyak!"

"**just give up you rotten disease, you can't survive without me" **his vile words were distasteful to hear angering me more **"Come on you rotten disease. Do you want to let them have their way with your girlfriends! I thought you loved them!"**

"**SHUT UP!" *bud dump!* **the wind picked up a dangerous spike as the sound of angry bulls horned off for my enemies "One strike and I'll end this trivial battle between groups!" he lined up his razor blade legs to slice moka's head clean off, but he was too slow and was met with a smiling Demon "Oh Sh- *boom!*" his jaw met the impact of my anger flying upwards into the air **"RaH! AH!" **I brought down my resolve of the fight sending him crashing down through the building's roof, "Step off" hovering in the air I felt my anger relieve out of my body and I took notice on what happened to me.

My one arm surrounded in abyssal darkness but my other plain, even down my leg it splits but the interesting thing is the tattered wing flapping on my back. "what's happened to me?" I question this phenomenon **"little gift from me diseased"**

"What!?" I heard a voice behind me but it didn't have a body **"Have a nice fall"**

"what do you me- AH!" I suddenly elevated my fall rapidly approaching the ground "Shiva!"

"Oof Grr!" in an attempt to divert momentum moka tackled me before hitting the ground and I barrelled along the floor "please come back to me Shiva, please don't leave me again" she clutched onto me tight I felt the constriction around my body "it's okay moka, I'm okay now" I slowly made my arms go around her holding real close, she looked upwards to my rugged face so I plastered a soft smile for her comfort "really?~"

"yes, I'm sorry for scaring you again, I didn't mean for this to happen" she looked over my face seeing compassion behind my smile "don't ever do this again, or I'll put you in your place"

"I know" I whispered finally resting into her hug.

"Ahem!" I shot awake hearing another voice "I'm again sorry for intruding but it seems you took care of the real graffiti demon" Kuyou made his entrance with some helpers "yes I did, I guess you found out it was a double?"

"yeah, it was surprising at first but thank you anyway"

"you welcome" I took the appreciation with kindness "and I guess I'm sorry for doubting your ability to help in the end, you have proven to be more then useful, thank you again"

"that's okay, just do your job and put him in a cell"

"that's why we're here, oh and one more thing" Kuyou approached me with a letter in one hand "what's this?"

"it's your pass and invitation"

"for what?" I asked confusingly "the meetings you've been skipping idiot, you need to attend them every day instead of school"


	8. starting something new

The King With His Queens chapter 8

I walked through the deep forest crunching dead branches and dried leaves "so I'll be staying here?" I looked at the student dormitory, it was lean and old, dark blue, crows and vultures stalked the dead around this haunted building expecting new meat to arrive. "I already don't like the introduction to this place, I traded cosiness with Keito for this!" I wasn't to please with anything so far, I just wanted everything to be over with, "who might we have here? The mighty Shiva Abaddon of class 1-3" I turned around to a smartly dressed individual "I heard from teacher and Kuyou that you've finally came around to attending your meetings, it's a pleasure to meet you" his face was welcoming not a single hint of displeasure or discomfort, "so my arrival is expected?"

"but of course, you've made a huge name for yourself so everyone would know you by now, I'm just wondering why you never came, the committee as sent you thousands of invitations" he led me on towards the door "weird? I never got any besides yesterdays" we both shared confusion on that remark.

X X X

"So, they finally took him away, I knew I couldn't keep it up forever~"

"what are you talking about Keito?" kurumu asked the drunken spider "it's nothing really, I just kept any invitations and news about the school committee from Shiva so he'll never leave my side~" Keito complained sipping more of her caffeinated drink "by the way are you okay Keito? You seem drowsy and drunk?"

"well yeah~ spiders are heavily effected by caffeine making us playful~" she corked a sly smile sinking into her chair "I'm kind of glad Shiva isn't here right now, I wouldn't want him to see me in such a mess~"

"I don't think he would worry seeing you like this" moka contemplated with Keito "I know~ he's too sweet for someone that strong~" fantasy took hold of her mind "I believe if he saw me like this~ he would want to nurture me back to health keeping a mindful eye out for me then he'll lead me back to bed to take care of my desires~" that fantasy played in her head as she started feeling hot on the inside "oh~ why did they take Shiva away from me?~"

"he doesn't just belong to you" kurumu waved down her opinion "you know what screw this! I'm going to march on in and reclaim my man! and no one will stop me!" Keito in a drunken anger stormed out prodding about "I would advise you don't fool around when it comes to Shiva's life" a gothic dressed girl appeared at the right moment in time "who are you?"

"Ruby!" the group yelled upon her arrival "it's been some time, how as everyone been?"

"I've really missed you!" yukari was first to jump towards the older witch holding her in a big hug "he he, I missed you guys as well, I've been busy with helping the headmaster but I came to warn you guys, Shiva is in serious trouble" the suddenness of this news was drastically terrible towards them "homeroom leaders don't attend the school committee, this was a ruse to get Shiva to work there so we can root out the mole that works for the anti-thesis"

"Anti-thesis? Mole? What are you talking about ruby?" kurumu enquired "the anti-thesis are an organisation that looked over the outcast ayashi and are trying to destroy this school on the inside, so that's why Shiva was sent there, to be the bait to uncover the mole and stop the terrorist organization" shock was the least written thing on their faces.

X X X

"gloomy dark on the outside, shady and haunted on the inside, perfect place for dead meat I suppose"

"come now, that wasn't very nice, these are your fellow co-workers you should treat them with respect" the guy who lead me in showed me to the gathering spot and every character was shadier then the last, some looked normal but felt evil others looked evil and felt worst, dead meats. "Thank you for your hard work president!" a random member yelled out as a greeting "yes, thank you very much"

"very cool, thank you presi" they all bowed towards the other guy sparking my curiosity "I'm sorry didn't I introduce myself? I'm Hokuto Kaneshiro, the president of this committee, it's a pleasure to meet you" his introduction was sweet and kind letting off a youthful vibe.

X X X

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the drunken Keito started to be more annoyed with the witch "coming in and saying you let Shiva go to his death, are you trying to piss me off?!" Keito stood up straight staring down Ruby in a menacing tone "I'm not trying to anger anyone I'm simply saying Shiva is bait for the mole, he won't be in any harm"

"bullshit" her aggressive nature slowly crept sobering herself up "Shiva is well known and is already a target for these guys, and thanks to him being sealed he's much weaker and can die much easier than before you met him" Keito was being more calmer than anyone expected "So if we're done here I'm going to get him far away from that death trap you put him in there"

"Keito wait a minute" kurumu called out "don't try to stop me Kurumu"

"I'm not, you'll need help dragging him out that place" she caught up to her walking side by side.

X X X

"Everyone settle down, the meeting is about to begin" Hokuto called out as we settled down our talk "Are you surprised by Hokuto-san leadership skills?"

"Buah! I got jump scared by a wormy looking creepy "he's intelligent, skilled martial artist, decisive and trusted by the teachers for being excellent at work" he stuck me a conversation before I could avoid him "he's also very charismatic having gather most of the members here"

"so, we're you one of the members asked to join?" I enquired "yes, can't help but follow a man so serious for his job" his blank smile told me nothing but the truth "okay let's proceed with today's topic, 'How to deal with the anti-thesis'"

"this bound to be interesting" I mumbled under my breath "Everyone knows about this group, the anti-thesis that opposes the school, they have meddle in our plans to organise the school festival and chose to cause chaos for us but we must not falter, we can't let these people win and bring destruction to our peaceful glorious era!" he screams with every instant of pride behind his words "I sincerely believe that this school will one day be the centre of real peace, So we can't back down from these terrorists and bring out the symbol of peace!" he truly was charismatic and a true leader type with this speech.

"Hey buddy wait a second!" my work back to the dorm was interrupted by the same slender guy who talked to me "let's work together since I'm also going this way"

"well alright then, my name is Shiva by the way"

"Mizuki Ueshiba, please call me Mizuki" we shared a simple handshake and continued the path. "this was your first meeting right, what were your thoughts?"

"well, it's just like you said, Hokuto is pretty much the leader type, he's very enthusiastic about his role and he has dreams for the future, but I don't care too much about him or those dreams"

"oh? and why is that?" he enticed my conversation "well, his talk of peace in the school full of monsters is just lost to me, I don't know if it's because we're all beastly by nature or it's because I'm just never at peace, but I don't disrespect his dreams I have my own of course"

"and what are those dreams of yours?" he enquired further interest "I just want to protect the sweet smiles of the people I love"

"that's a very cliché dream Mister Shiva" he half ass giggled at me plastering a cheeky smile "well you've made my day, why not I tell you a little secret?" he caught my interest, secrets are always fun to know "there's a rumour that a mole from the Anti-thesis is among the committee members"

"Well that's a big secret you lair!"

"don't yell~ quick come through here" he dragged me along dipping into a construction site "so you're not joking Mizuki, there's a mole inside the committee?"

"yeah, he's pretty sneaky we came so close to capturing him but he slipped away undetected, we thought he left entirely" his positive behaviour slipped into a nasty over tone with beady eyes "*puof* just messing with you!" he slapped my back in enthusiasm "we haven't found him at all but we try to trust each other and get the job done, so I hope I didn't make you worry too much but hey since we have you now you can just beat them up like you did before with the speed demon" he walked off with a burning smile.

"Wait a second Mizuki, how did you know about the graffiti artist?" I stopped with a serious monotone "Mm? I read it in the newspaper, it was everywhere of course"

"yeah but the club doesn't post the next instalment till next week and the guy was just defeated, so how could you possibly know it was I who killed him?" there was dead silence lingering as Mizuki never responded "Explain yourself Ueshiba!" I yelled turning around to see the plain background, "come on out Ueshiba, you need to explain yourself" I took a defensive stand not staying too still "come now~ what happen to addressing me by Mizuki, I thought we we're buddies" he was under me wrapping around both my legs "I don't remember being your friend" I threw a punch downwards towards his face "your so mean, Shiva the demon child~" my hand slid straight pass him and he wrapped around my body slowly pulling me in "Shit shit shit! Ahh!" the harden ground slowly crashed my body as I fully submerged underground.

"this is so weird, I heard Shiva's voice again and even his scent is stronger over here but he's like invisible" Keito mentioned towards kurumu having similar thoughts "hey what's that?" Kurumu pointed towards a carved in hole "it's a caved in hole, the ground collapsed on itself"

"yeah but what's that stuff, the colour sinking into the centre" it was a bright red and fresh smell "that's blood, someone's been dragged underneath" Keito began to be scared "you can't think it's?"

"Shiva! where are you! Come out right now!" Keito wailed her worries not getting a response until they felt the ground rumble around and small cracks started to appear *crack~ Crack~ Crack!* an arm rose from the ground, claws bloodied and blacken another rose with the severed head of a long faced worm, the arms pulled up a demon from the depths of hell "I hate worms, they're real pain to get rid of" he wiped off some blood that leaked from his lips chucking the head aside.

"Shiva! I heard about Ueshiba, apparently he's the mole from the anti-thesis, god I'm such a fool I knew his shady behaviour was that of evilness" his mournful behaviour worn out my acceptance "you don't have to worry about me, I have five girlfriends for that, if you want to feel bad about someone go towards Mizuki he met the bad side of me" I pointed over to the medics carrying away a head "y-you, killed him?" he slowly hesitated "yeah, tends to happened to people who cross me or the people I love" I spoke in a low threatening manner "ah sure, I wasn't planning on doing anything of the sorts"

"Shiva!" I heard a rush of different voices and looked left "Moka, yukari mizore!" they all came running towards me jumping for a hug "it's been one day and you already getting yourself hurt"

"yes yes I'm sorry, danger just seems to follow me" my peaceful smile was enough for her but not the porous child "you're not going to leave me again?~"

"no, I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind, you're my favourite witch" I picked her up embracing her hugs "your luck is running on thin ice, Shiva~" mizore edged her coldness into my torn shirt "I'm starting to believe you won't make it to my seventeenth?" her words itched my brain or maybe it was the cold temperature "I guess you'll be alright with your, girlfriends, so I'll be going now"

"Oh hey Hokuto" I called out for his attention "I'll see you next meeting?" I asked waiting for a reply "you are part of the committee now, so I do hope to see you around" he walked off with a friendly posture feeling some ease.


	9. Their truth part 1

The King With His Queens chapter 9

Despite arguments and reasonable complaints, I continued to work at the School committee, I felt it was only fair after what I did to Mizuki. Everywhere I look people build, plastered and designed their stall ideas and exhibitions, it was all coming together smoothly, "isn't this beautiful" Hokuto mentioned towards me "the amazing team work done here and the passion for the festival, is all so peaceful to look at, won't you agree Shiva?"

"it is peaceful, probably only because they live in avoidance to the serious problem at hand" I responded in a bland fashion "and if we keep these guys out of the picture, this school will only know peaceful times" Hokuto as normal yet strange he might be, his sense of dreams and desires for his goals to be real are an inspiration "that's why Shiva, we as a committee must make sure that the older students come back with smiles on their faces and leave with a spring in their step, so be prepared for some explosive times" his vibrant smile was sometimes too much for me to handle. "Hey Shiva, if you want to go find out how your girlfriends are doing you are free to do so"

"that's okay, I like the silence that this place offers, so until my shift is over I'll just fill out these forms" I didn't even look at him just mindlessly writing agreements "well I've noticed you also finished assigning homerooms to their jobs"

"yeah, sorry about that I knew it was your job, but it was just bugging me" he scanned through the list, judging and recognising "shed some light on why your homeroom is doing goldfish scooping?"

"simply trust, I trust she'll be responsible and that's about it" I waved it off finished signing the forum "okay I'm done here so I'll check if anyone needs anymore help" I rested everything aside and cross path with Hokuto just for him to stop me "you've been great help today, so just take the time off idiot"

"*puff* fine, you could have let me asked everyone first"

I left the building heading towards the dorms admiring the dead spiky forest "*sigh~* it's really beautiful" the trees swayed against the wind only withered bark fell below "guess who~?" my vision went blurry as I felt cold hands wrap around my head "these hands, they belong to a stalker"

"hey just because kurumu calls me that doesn't mean you should" her annoyed resolve was slowly freezing my face "okay I'm sorry~ just don't freeze my face off" I pleaded towards her sympathetic nature "then I want you to come up with a nickname for me if you don't want your face turned to ice" but her sinister heart forced me on a gamble "can't I just called you little snow fairy?" her hands became fresh and cold "you can't call me by my race demon boy~" the slowly decreasing temperature was dipping into frightening territories' "umm~ how about baby?"

"take this seriously" she threated my choices giving me dangerous headache "Mmmn, how about, cherry"

"now why the sudden choice of fruits?" she questioned easing her temperature "because your snow white skin reminds me of ice cream and you're as sweet as the cherries on top" her hands slid down my face caressing me in a hug "I like it~ thank you Shiva"

"you're welcome my icy cherry" I nuzzled into her arm feeling her colder warmth "so what were you doing in the committee?" she playfully hopped onto my back "just some work and planning for the festival, we've just finished assigning activities to the homerooms"

"Oh, so what is our classroom doing?" she kicked her legs eagerly in anticipation "goldfish scooping"

"oh, is that really a good idea?" she asked "yes, I believe for people to have fun they must see that the person behind it is happy, thus Nekonome sensei will be happy looking after fish, of course I'll warn her not to eat them of course wouldn't that be terrible!" I exclaimed with a joyful smile "I hope you're not planning on adding the teacher to your harem shiva?"

"Oh! no no, I'm just trying to make Nekonome sensei comfortable, I don't really want Nekonome to join because she's my teacher and I'm her student, it'll be weird"

"and what if you weren't student and teacher? What would you do then?" she enquired further with a soothing voice "I don't know, right now it's just a mutual relationship, like I don't need to further the relationship, I'm happy with who I have"

"well that's the best answer I'll get out of you, so where are you heading?"

"I'm going back to the dormitories set for the committee members, it personal only~" I sneakily joked signalling mizore "oh~ so I'm not allowed in?"

"yes, it's just too bad you can't sneak in by my open window tonight" her eyes shined giving me the impression of understanding "well it's too bad I'm not a good a sneaking as you say"

"yes that is too bad, hey wait where did you go?" I didn't notice her disappear off my back, and a surveillance of the area didn't tell me much "wow, she is good"

"Boo!"

"AHH!" I sharply turn around to meet her giggly face "I'll see you tonight shiva, don't stay up too late" she trotted off with a beat in her step, I'm going to need a cow bell around her neck after that.

X X X

Hokuto pleasantly strolled the rocky path clacking his shoes along the loose bits, "the trees are hollowed and blossoming with withered bark, the sight for my sore eyes" Hokuto's tone was deranged and fuming with contempt "I don't know, I feel like it gives off a nice plaguing vibe towards the falling scenery"

"what are you doing here Kiria, last time you were here it caused quite the disturbance towards my plan" Hokuto's gentle voice was now hastily replaced with a distantly sharp anger "come now, that's no way to greet a friend now is it?"

"I have no friends, you're the monster who keeps me from dying and the servant who works under me, and that is it" Hokuto had a nasty curl towards Kiria making him feel the pressure he's under "okay okay, no need to get cranky all great leader of mine"

"so what are you doing here, Kiria Yoshii?" he calmly questioned the plentiful seamier adult "well I've come to question your motives, why dwell with Shiva the demon child so much, he's persistent and clever, it might ruin your plans if you get too close"

"if you're worried about my choices you can disappear because everything is coming together perfectly" he walked straight past Kiria furthering his confusion "he as connections to people who can seal my plan and if he finds out earlier than predicted, then this will be easier on us and the destruction of this horrid school" he spoke out his desires, his ambition only just hearing the branch break, he snapped towards the sound releasing a huge pressure of power "is something wrong Hokuto-san?"

"no, nothing is wrong, it's time for the next part of the plan" he shrugged it off sending Kiria off. "this is not good" Kurumu felt her entire body break down upon the sudden shock "I need to warm Shiva" she got to stand up and ran towards the committee dormitories.

I just arrived at my room, it was somehow plainer then my own room but it was warmer then my own room, until mizore drops by that is. I thought to myself "I need to style this place up before she arrives, but then what could I give as the surprise" I ponded and pondered, what position I'll be in for her, I tried different styles; legs kicked up, upside down leg split tried seduction and then controlling but felt bored in every instant. "what are you doing?" and in a brisk breeze of cold air a lavish lady appeared above me, she clearly styled herself up having fluffed her short hair and her face was puckered with beautiful snow like skin "what do you think, is it too much for this little date of ours?" she descended lower to me resting her face close to mine. My slow response caught up to me as I stood up and looked down on her, I then moved her back to the window wrapping her in the curtain "Shiva what are you doing?"

"Just stay there Mizore I'm not ready yet!" I panicked thinking faster than before "did I catch you at a bad time shiva?"

"no this is a great time it's just I wasn't ready!" I raced around my short room quickly thinking of a pose, "okay mizore you can come in now"

"I was already inside silly" she peered around the curtain seeing me sprawled out with my shirt off "oh won't you paint me like one of those French girls" my redden face was plastered over my dramatic pose as I tried to keep composure "you're funny Shiva" the lovely snow fairy waddled over to the bed side staring into my face "so what do you plan on doing with me?" her plain tone melted behind her pleasant snow face "well I guess I'm here to rock your world but I just remembered you wanted your first time to be when you're fertile"

"I did say I'm interested in what would happen if I did it before though" she crept up on the bed still facing me "you're just not fertile mizore, nothing is going to happen but nothing"

"but there is a legend in my village that if a girl finds her love and commit too early she'll awaken the nastiest hailstorm alive~" her playful spooky tone didn't make it feel like a legend but more of a curse. *knock, knock, knock!* "Shiva are you in here? I need to speak to you immediately!" my eyes snapped towards my door and mizore huffed her annoyance, "of course she's the one to interrupt me"

"I'll go let her in" I snuck away from underneath welcoming a quivering worried succubus "Kurumu what's wrong? You look like you ran here after a ghost chase"

"I did run here but it wasn't a ghost I was running away from" she hastily walked in jittering about and panic scratching her arm "I'm kind of scared right now and this place isn't helping but. Mizore? What are you doing here?" kurumu slowed her panic seeing mizore kick her feet on the edge of the bed "Shiva invited me over, we're having a little play date" Mizore childishly responded, relived she didn't choose a teasing option I took to questioning "kurumu what is it you wanted to talk about?" she paused taking a breath as her next line was death to my ears "I found out Hokuto is the leader of the Anti-thesis" the shock was so abruptly that my skin was as pale as Mizore's "I heard him talking with Kiria Yoshii and he referred to him as his leader, they we're talking about using you for their evil plans" my slow response was processing the words she spoke "you're not joking are you kurumu? like not trying to scare me as a joke?"

"What? No Shiva I have no reason to scare you or joke about this, he was talking with Kiria, the guy who had you verse cyclops for your life"

"but we're talking about Hokuto, the same positive influencer that as everyone respecting him for his good student record?"

"it must be hard for you to believe me Shiva but it's true, he's the leader of the anti-thesis" my legs felt weak, I needed to sit down before taking this all in "I know you must be terrified and morbid hearing the person you looked up to be a terrorist, it's never an easy thing to get over" kurumu sat next to me easing my shocked mind "I didn't really look up to him" I muttered under a low tone worrying kurumu "it's okay to be in denial Shiva, I know how proud you were of him he was a real model student"

"No kurumu I'm not in denial I just didn't really care about those types of guys!" I burst out surprising them "he's a great role model he as every great attribute about him flawlessly but I don't like those guys, it's never always as it seems with those guys" I shuttered away looking distraught "I've always had my suspicion since Mizuki revealed himself but I guess I wanted to believe I was wrong, I wanted to believe Hokuto is a simple hardworking good guy that I ignored my suspicion and continued to work under him. But I guess I should've listened"

"so what do we do now?" mizore silently questioned "we're of course going to kick his ass out of our school! Right Shiva?" kurumu burst out her determination "no, we'll need help, so go grab the others and meet me back at the community centre then we'll face him"

"okay but Shiva, don't face him on your own" kurumu warned me with sincerity threating voice.

Hokuto Kaneshiro, many teachers and students have called him a model student, someone who stands at the top not because he's the best but because he gives it his best. My short time here never served me respect or compassion, but seeing Hokuto handle situations under pressure was something short of amazing every cared about him trusting his judgement, look where that leads you. I was told to wait outside not let anything distract me or drag me away but "Ahhh!"

"Why are you doing this!"

"Stop!" the bellowing screams of painful betrayal rippled along the walls reaching my sorrowful ears. "Why are you doing this Hokuto-san!"

"Hokuto-san please stop this!" their screams felt louder, sadder it was becoming painful "Please someone! Anyone! Save Me!"

"GRrrr RAH! Fuck this!" I couldn't listen to it anymore the taunting horrors killed my patients I had to do something I can't just stand around and do nothing anymore. I trotted trough the darken halls feeling the darker gloom come from the meeting room, barging open the doors I saw Hokuto stab a wooden stake through one of the members, their eyes looked hollow and shocked as the body collapsed to the ground "look who finally arrived, late as always dear Shiva"

"you killed them all?" I questioned terrified by the blood bath "well, that's weakness for you, so fragile and weak they never saw it coming" his calming positive nature didn't exist behind him anymore just this menacing conjure attitude "won't you agree Shiva the demon child?" the evilness in his pulsating eyes had such a paralysing fear with them "why did it have to be you?" I asked in a deep stricken voice "why couldn't it have been Mizuki or another person in this committee, why must you be like the rest of them"

"what are you implying Shiva? are you mortified that I'm the leader of the anti-thesis?" Hokuto gawked like he figured me out "it must really hurt finding out the person you respected is the 'bad guy' doesn't it?" he mocked me finding amusement in it "oh yeah, it does hurt" I agreed with him seeing confusion in his eyes "but it's not going to come close to what I'm going to do you!" a heat wave blew straight towards him as he blocked he could only see a slimmer through his shielded eyes "you know when I first met you I felt something great within you, like you were a naturally born leader! Who would of thought It was for the anti-thesis!" my anger was projected onto me as a slimmer of my demon form once again layered my skin a tattered wing and one broken horn with strips of deep purple skin "ah yes the broken seal, only able to use so much of that unfathomable power that dwells inside you, you don't have a chance against me like that"

"you might be right there but you're forgetting a very important variable in this equation" I worried him as he snapped to the glass ceiling just breaking down from the collision of a succubus carrying a spider "stay away from my honey asshole!" Keito latched strong thread locking his arms down "and my Destined one you villainous face!" kurumu roared down with sharpen claws at the ready Hokuto went to dodge but his legs got caught in red ice "face your punishment eye sore" Hokuto had to face it head on suffering deep slashes across his chest.

"do you see it now Shiva, I told you that you looked up to Hokuto, you didn't want him to be evil and yet you denied it" kurumu looked happy to see me "yeah, I guess I lied about that, I didn't want you to faulter just because I appreciated the guy"

"you such an idiot shiva" keito came to my side "having a role model is a normal thing, you should be more open when you're inspired by someone" her comforting words had me re-evaluate some thoughts "will you idiots stop acting like I'm dead" Hokuto rose from the ground stunning everyone else "he's still alive?" kurumu spoke out "and not just that, he's unscathed you didn't make a single mark" keito pointed it out worrying every "how strong is the weirdo anyway"

"let's not miss this time mizore" I watched them circle trap Hokuto preparing another shot "Shiva we need to bring him to the board chairman, Kuyou said that's the best end scenario" keito called out notifying me "please don't make your deaths any more difficult, weakness is something you should of gotten over already"

"shut up! Don't underestimate us!" kurumu leaped towards steading a piercing strike "I told you not to make your deaths any more troublesome" Hokuto caught her arm restraining her moment "now perish little bird" *bash*

"Gak!" Hokuto's body flailed across the room crashing into debris "Stay away from my Kurumu or I'll properly kill you!" I raced to her side kicking him away "that was some kick Demon child but it's definitely weaker then what my underlings talk about"

"I hope your ready ugly, cause you're going to be in more pain then usual!" Keito yelled pumping her fists together "I'm going to make you regret fighting a snow fairy"

"so tell me Hokuto, you ready for round two?" I stretched my wing and clawed my hands standing readied with my girlfriends.


	10. Their truth part 2

The King With His Queens chapter 10

"so how long do you think they're going to take?" yukari ponded trotting around the dirt "I don't know yukari, but we need to stay vigilant so no one interferes"

"okay Moka, I'll make sure to beat up anyone who dares try" yukari furiously swings her wand around "that's some fiery attitude she's got there?" they all turn meeting a sharp looking character "who are you?" Ruby questioned in a defensive manner "oh don't mind me I'm just here to fulfil my part of the plan"

"I'm sorry but you can't go inside it confidential only inside" ruby warned him but he cheekily ignored her "oh I don't have any requirements going inside, it's you guys who I need to deal with" he closed his book smiling a sinister grin "Who are you! what's this plan you're speaking about?!" Moka spoke aloud worryingly "don't worry your pretty little heads, I only need to take Shiva away" his voice rang behind her but she was too slow turning around *shink! Bang!*

X X X

"gyuk!" after an intense battle victory was in our favour "Look who's calling us weak now, bleasy Victory!" kurumu pranced spewing a splatter of blood "Man this was tough battle, I haven't stretched my legs in a long time~" keito edged her back stretching wide "the battle is over Hokuto, it seems you were the weak one here" I approached him staring him down "eh, you still haven't figured it out have you?" his cheeky smile was worrying to say the lease "you said you had five girlfriends, I only count three" the realisation hit me like a truck "kurumu where are the others?"

"don't worry Shiva, we told them to wait outside and stop any intruders" I slowly turned around thinking relief is what I'll get but his smirk didn't faulter sparking a scare "tie him up, I need to find them" I sprung towards the door racing for the exist, but upon reaching it I didn't know what was expecting me "Moka Yukari Ruby!" I called out to them seeing their unconscious body lay in the dirt "hello again Shiva the Demon child" a familiar voice rang from behind me "Kir-Yah!" a loud bang rang in my ears as I too fell unconscious.

The others came outside with the same shocked expression "What the hell happened to them" kurumu and mizore rushed over waking up their friends "moka what happened to you?" moka looked weak and beaten dryly opening her eyes "kur~umu? Where's Shiva?" she mumbled faintly into kurumu "he came out here looking for you guys, where is he now?"

"I don't know, we were attacked just after you went inside, he said he needed Shiva to complete the plan" they were surprised to hear this snapping towards Hokuto "What did you do with Shiva!" keito yelled into his face gripping his collar, he chose to remain quite "Bastard! *Bash* tell me what you did with Shiva!" keito's anger spiked the situation putting blows into his jaw "what would you have me say, I don't know where he is" this was the wrong answer in her eyes lining up another shot "Keito stop!"

"kurumu?" kurumu stopped her holding her hand "you can't punch your way into him telling where Shiva is, we need to follow through with the plan and have him confront the chairman"

"but I can get the information out faster if I just torture the guy right here and now" her pain wrote her anger desperately wanting to hurt the man "but would Shiva want you to resort back to your old life" kurumu's words rang in Keito's ears getting her to look back "I know it isn't much to you but I won't consider you my friend if you turn back to your old ways"

"we're friends?"

"yes, but only if you let the Chairman deal with him" Keito felt her grip loosen around Hokuto's collar feeling a sense of relief "okay, we'll take him in" her arms dropped to his gripping his arm "why would you stop her, you could find your lovely boyfriend if you let her continued" *bash* kurumu suddenly punched him across the same place as keito "don't think I'm taking pity on you, I want you dead as much as her but you know where he is so the chairman as to deal with you" kurumu's angered expression didn't faulter "Oww~ how do you guys punch so easily the pain is terrible" until the pain caught up to her shaking her sore fist.

X X X

Crashing waves once more battled against stone walls as the war as begun. When I opened my eyes it was to face dark gloomy skies and dying tree branches, and when I sat up I met hundreds of grave stone feeling a nostalgic feeling. "so the prince is finally awake, you looked like you had a pleasant dream"

"Kiria!" I shot up throwing up my arms in defence just to be thrown down by a hard leg sweep "now now we can't let you have any winning chance of leaving or you'll cause more trouble" he's horrifyingly fast, I can't escape him on my own. But I noticed I can't feel any of my power flow through me, it felt blocked like pushing a stoned wall, "what's wrong? Can't access that all impressive power of yours?" Kiria caught on fast "that's a shame, but no matter I just need to keep you over here and all will be good"

"and here I thought you wanted to see how strong I am? But I guess even you think you're weak to fight me" I taunted him seeing a scowl appear on his face "you can insult me all you want, I know when someone is weaker than me and with those locks around your neck, you're useless" distaste is what surfaced in my mouth, makes me want to puke hearing those ugly words again "I will not have you belittle me for your own amusement" I slowly stood up hate being sown into my eyes "my life, my achievements, My conquest! It will not be knocked aside because you got lucky, I will rise again and I will kill you!"

"determined are we? Very well, I show you the truth"

X X X

Huge doors swung open to a dimly lit hall, "Ah welcome back everyone, I hope you had a fun trip" an odd voice reaped the top of the stairs, it was a man dressed in white ropes "Exorcist!? What are you doing here?" to everyone's surprise they didn't think to see him again "oh I guess I forgot to tell you hooligans, that's a hobby of mine I'm actually the board chairman of this school" they didn't respond to his surprise blanked face towards him "it's a shame that my prediction came true, it was you all along Mr Kaneshiro" he raised his hand what looks like a bigger rosary enchanting some random words, "Woah!" a explosive burst of light covered the entire floor blinding everyone "what's happening!? This light is intense" the light started circulating around Hokuto sealing him in a bubble "so you always knew, from the very beginning I was suspected?" he touched the sphere and an electrical current zap him back "I should of known I was being watched when you sent Shiva to the committee, such a high ass on his own pride was definitely a trap"

"you are such a smart student Hokuto-san, what an embarrassment you've become" the neutral gloom of the board chairman was unsettling the group "accompany the girls to my office and take Hokuto to the deepest parts of the dungeon we have" the chairman turned away ordering his bodyguards a simple instruction.

"hihihihihi~" but as all seemed perfect, the unsettling giggling started creeping up on Hokuto "Hehehehehehe~" it was getting everyone's attention, *crack~* then the sphere began to break *Boom!* then it exploded shattering into shards "HAHAHAHA! You've become so predictable Dark lord Mikogami!" Hokuto like a flash of light reappeared with a disformed arm going through the Chairman's body "how did you learn. To dispel barriers. Hokuto-san"

"Hehehe! Thanks for the gift Chairman, this is exactly want I wanted, the Devil item rosary of judgement, The key to the great barrier!"

"Hokuto, you can't be planning to do that!?" the shock was present on the chairman's face seeing Hokuto nasty grin "Hokuto don't shut down the barrier! The consequences are too severe!"

"I don't care, it's about time the world learned about this horrid school" he walked away with an annoyed expression but a strong leash wrapped around his right arm "Where do you think you're going" keito called out having shot a rope of her spider thread "don't get in the way, Shiva isn't here to protect you so your life will be cut faster"

"don't underestimate us!" kurumu looked down from atop the stairs "we stopped you once we'll do it again"

"please, I don't have time for your shenanigans, I'm willing to let you all walk away from this alive, seeing how I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty faces"

"ew gross, that was terrible"

"yeah we're taken so don't even say such disgusting things"

"you're not even my type, so I wouldn't bother" the girls all insulted him shooting him down "Then you'll die for nothing"

X X X

I don't know how many times I've been knocked down to the ground, the black outs seem to last a little longer though "*huff puff* Grr Rah!" I launched once more towards him getting a glimpse of him shutting a book and the next was blacked out sky "please give it a rest, I'm getting to the interesting part of my book and you keep making me forget the page number" Kiria is undeniably scary, he's so relaxed and calmed but his terrifyingly strong, if only I had my power even a slimmer of something to win. "hmm, why don't we spice up the stakes here" kiria spoke slowly standing up opening the palm of his hand "we're going to take a quick look on how Hokuto is doing with your companions" a walking hairball with clumsy spider legs looked at me with a glimmering smile "this little guy as a special ability, he can project what is other half sees like a movie" a burst of light appeared like he says, a moving image started fading into existence and what I saw was my worst nightmare "it seems as if they already started fighting" I watched as Hokuto flawlessly dodged every strike slash and swipe that my girlfriends made, they we're all somewhat decent in attacking but it was like animals doing their best. Unlike Hokuto who is a skilled fighter with experience, he hasn't even thrown a strike yet.

"it's such a shame, those who are weak believe they can be strong if they just keeping swinging but that isn't the case, wouldn't you agree Shiva the demon child?" my anger was pulsating through my veins, my blood was boiling as I couldn't do anything to save them I only could watch them miss and suffer the reproductions of missing but I think the worst was seeing fades of moka and mizore in the background, unable to help because of their handicaps "I don't know why they even trying, Hokuto is a special case, pure power won't save them, if only he'll hurry up and kill them already"

"don't talk about them that way" my voice started to pick a deeper tone "don't talk down about them like they're insects" I felt my body heat spike a bit but something forced me to be cold "getting heated are we? Do you think you can beat me, you've proven so many times that you're still weak" he looked so bored as he stared at me, makes me so angry. **"but he's right you know" **and I was snapped to a voice in my head, deep gloomy and broken **"you're still too weak to do anything without me, you're accomplishments we're never yours and you know it" **

"you're wrong! I can win this on my own!" I called out blocking my ears **"you can't get rid of me, I'm you, I'll always be with you, just surrender yourself to me and I'll fix all you're problems"**

"no! I can't trust you! you're a curse" I was shuttering away in fear **"but that's what you are, you're the diseased you're the problem, break off the collar and I'll save you from all your problems, for you called me your saviour" **I snapped, my terrified behaviour stopped and my arms drifted towards my neck "What are you planning Demon child?" I ignored kiria calling out slowly growing a large smile along my mouth **"Let's have some real fun" ***SNAP!*

"Oh Shit!" a burst of destructive energy blinded kiria as the malicious creature rose from his slumber **"heheheheh HAHAHAHAHA!" **I snapped back my neck feeling so stiff** "AH Man it's been too long, although it's only been a few weeks! Hahahahah!" **I was in a joyful spirit, I haven't been alive for a long time** "let's get this pesky locks off my neck" **with a single slash it came straight off and another burst of energy flowed out along with the devilled appearance"so the real demon finally awakes, and how powerful you are!" the little guy seemed quiet fond of me, makes me angry** "do you still believe you're stronger then me?" **I asked with a deathly tone seeing him flinch"the only true way to find out is to fight right?" he charged, with the look of a beast he tried to attack** "weakness is a horrible sin" **I spoke in a disappointed manner "what? Happened?" he didn't understand, he didn't feel dead but he couldn't move, I slowly rose letting his eyes meet mine** "you died because I'm stronger and you're weaker" **I chucked him aside only hearing an audible thump from his body and then his head **"now, let's go say hi to the others" **


	11. Their truth part 3

The King With His Queens chapter 11

"give up, you can't win, you are far too weak in experience" Hokuto played with them perfectly dodging each attack "it doesn't matter, We can't let you walk away from all the pain you've caused us!" Keito challenged that notion "Insolent Insects, I have never challenged your way of life it's you who have been my pain!"

"Shut up Villainous face!" kurumu dived in for a strike missing and being grabbed by the arm "playtime is over"

"Kya!"

"Kurumu Oof!" he swiftly threw her to keito then dashed towards the backline witches "Stay back blank face" mizore managed to stop him using shaved ice as daggers "why don't you!"

"Ack!" he ran to her kicking her back a distance "oh no Mizore!" Moka sadly watched all this play from the sidelines unable to do anything, being an all-powerful vampire is becoming an embarrassment for her "Now let's get rid of the weakest link here" he snapped to moka rushing her, she did all she could trying to block but he was aiming differently *Crack Boom!* then in a sudden violent movement Hokuto was flung back to the stairs crumbling the concrete. Everyone who watched Hokuto be repelled back by a mysterious force and when they turned back they felt a feeling of comfort **"How rude of everyone, not to invite me to this amazing party!" **until they heard me speak knowing who exactly it is "Shiva?~" I heard the Vampire speak out tired and worried **"not quite" **the quick breath of fear sweep over their faces as I marched forward "what are you doing here? What did you do with Shiva!" the succubus yelled out unable to comprehend once again **"What do you mean?! I'm Shiva, The Demon you fell in love with!"** I stretched my wings feeling a sense of joy rush over me as I watched them curl their frowns "YOU ARE NOT THE SHIVA I FELL IN LOVE WITH! YOU'RE JUST A MONSTER!"

"**pot calling the kettle black if I must say for someone who proclaims their love so profusely you sure don't act like it sometimes" **I was ashamed hearing her say that "Shiva! if you can hear me, don't let him control you! no matter how many times you think he's you! It just isn't true! Come back to us Shiva!"

"**god they're so annoying" **I looked over to the top of the stairs seeing the man rise up slowly **"Now I need to finish what I've started" **I made myself acquainted surprising him when I reappeared in front of him towering him from the floor **"man I feel bad hurting you, you're kind of cute, here let me help you"** I reached my hand out in a helping manner"where's Kiria, I told him he was supposed to keep you away for a while, what did you do to him?" he got up on his own knowing not to trust me **"mmmn? He had a few screws loose, so I removed his head off his body"** I responded with a gleeful smile seeing a beautiful scowl of disgust "and you've come here to do the same to me? because that's what you are a monster to the core"

"**close but no cigar" **he flinched pondering on his curiosity **"I'll make sure your death is slow and painful, as a justice to what you've done"**

"Don't underestimate me Shiva, I've come too far to be mocked by you! *bash!* Gyak!" the Insect's out lash was ignored being knocked to the floor once more **"I don't like repeating myself, weakness is a horrible sin, if you can't get rid of it then you'll die like the rest" **I picked up the cross lying on the ground "give that back"

"**oh. Why? Could you perhaps be wanting to do this" **I used the cross summoning a large circle bursting with light "you can use the cross! Since when can you control barriers!?"

"**that's a secret only I will know, now let's begin the real fun~"** the portal started closing as light fell off my body "Shiva Wait!"

"**YOU STAY PUT SUCCUBUS!" **I yelled out causing her to flinch **"I'll come back for you lot, so just stay still and await your deaths"** I sunk into the light dragging the pest with me.

X X X

"This place feels cold, it was also dark, is this the basement of the academy?" He questioned himself checking his blank surroundings **"You would be correct Insect" **he spun around to my deathly face grinning at an alter **"I remember it like it was yesterday, this alter, this rosary, it was all too perfect" **I reminisce the daunting past feeling nostalgic **"I should thank you for everything you've done"**

"why? I did nothing for you"

"**OH but you did, by choosing to confront Shiva so many times on his life you've allowed me to live again, and I'm thankful for that" **I revealed the rosary in my hand hovering it above my head **"now I think it's time I fully showed you my appreciation" **my smile grew so much bigger than I expected as I slammed the rosary into its original place "What the hell are you doing?! I thought you wanted to protect this stupid academy?!" he yelled in confusion watching me enjoying the destruction **"Why would I want to protect this school? It has caused me so much pain and problems that I need to fix now, besides once the world knows of monsters a chaos endorsed world will brew and I'll stand at the top as it's king!" **I took in all of this excitement feeling a breath of death wash in my nose *pound* "how dare you" I was brought back to reality hearing him throwing a tantrum mentioning something "I've worked so hard and sacrificed so much for this moment and you take it away from me. I won't accept it!" he started stripping ripping his jacket revealing a body of scarred tissues and a silver lock around his wrist. "I've lived through so much pain and bloodshed, I've worked for this achievement! What have you done! Nothing! Just sleep with your whores and fuck around!" he took a second watching his wrist "Now, I'll show you my thanks, by killing the Demon of Yōkai Academy!" with a single yank he ripped the chain off having his body grow into a pile of bones and wires disconnecting any evidence of a human look "I'll kill you and become the king taking away your dream!" his final image was truly horrifying, disformed and sharp, he was a monster.

"**So you wish to take me down, very well, you can serve as my entertainment for now until the other show up" **

"RAHHHHH!" the battle began hard he was swinging violently hitting everything in sight like a deranged animal, he missed every swipe only knocking the supports for the building **"you're going to kill yourself knocking out the columns"**

"Grrr RAHH!"

"**that was the best answer I was going to get" **the creature once more came rushing towards me lashing at every spot I landed at, every strike seemed like it was targeted, like he was aiming for me, it was still humanise *Slash!* "AhHHH!" I decided to attack back slicing off a limb "AHHhh! Grrr"

"**it seems you can still feel emotions, that's good, I wouldn't want your death to be wasted" **the limb I sliced off started reforming back, until it was fully regrown **"now that's what I like to see, let's make this a slow as possible!"**

It's been a solid thirty minutes of me just taunting him and cutting down his legs, it's a shame he had a limit to his regeneration and he could no longer reform turning himself into a nugget. **"I guess you finally gave up, now just clinging onto the very threads of life" **I crouched meeting his hollowed gaze of exhaustion **"I enjoyed our battle, it was really fun watching you flail and blast your way to your failure" **my final praise for him leaving him a rotting body "why~" he coughed under his breath "why did I loose, I had so much on the line and worked so hard but you just came around and destroyed everything. So why?" his eyes panged for an answer desperately needing something of a closure **"I don't know, you're just weak is all, you had no chance from the beginning"**

"heh, I knew you wouldn't understand, you're just dense and stupid" his annoying smile spread along his insulting face making me annoyed **"You can die now" **I raised my arm going for a slicing motion roaring it downwards, "SHIVA Stop this at once!"

"**so they finally arrived" **I whispered my annoyance seeing the group all arrive battle harden "we've come to stop you and bring back the real Shiva!"

"**you still don't get it, He's warned you about me he's told you the truth but you still lie to yourself, I am Shiva Abaddon!" **I burst out my power feeling my blood boil through my body and adrenaline flowing into my head "Will you Shut up Already!" the spider yelled her frustration "You are not Shiva, Shiva isn't merciless he doesn't act on blood thirsty instincts, He wouldn't Play with people's lives!"

"**how would you know?" **I asked towards them feeling my heart beat in anger **"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT HE WANTS!" I blew up, having my angered flame coat my body "YOU BITCHES HAVE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A FEW MONTHS! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR HIS ENTIRE LIFE! I KNOW WHAT HE WANTS ONLY I CAN HELP HIM! ONLY I CAN SAVE HIM!" they we're terrified feeling my wraith burn into their skin "Now! I will save him from the problems plaguing his life! Like I've done before"** the heat honed inwards sharpening around my eyes has my wings stood tall for battle **"I think it's about time I taught you whores Where you belong!" **I took off flying straight to them with death in my mine **"How about I teach you Your Place!"**

"**Gyak!" **my flight was ruined when a slivered vampire kicked me back **"Ahh! How the hell are you out!"**

"**the other moka cried out for help, she cried out saying 'please bring back Shiva, bring him back so he can be with us again' and now I'm here to be rid of your existence and bring back the loveable Shiva I fell in love for"** her red slitted eyes we're so prideful, she truly believes she'll come out on top, meaningless arrogance she'll never get close to him ever again.

The most dangerous fight to ever take place in my life started now, When I was forced to kill my beloved Shiva Abaddon. He lost his mentality he's no longer the nice peaceful Shiva who was afraid of everything or scared to start fights, he's gone now replaced with a Demon. **"DIE!" *Boom!* "DIE!" *Boom!* "DIE!" *Boom!* **this demon was every negative curse you can throw together, he was the end result of every sin made in life, he was deaths favourite servant **"Gotcha!" **he grabbed my arm prepared to snap it off *Bash!* **"Gyak!" **but I know how to fight my flexibility helped as well kicking him in the head **"Hehehe~ You better kill me before I do Young Vampire" **he's dangerous to be kept alive, but I don't want to kill him. Deep in my heart I know he's still there waiting for the sunlight to pick him up away from the shadows but this monster that has taken over his body is keeping him away from me. **"Come on Vampire, Kill me!" **he got more serious, he started focusing punches into a consecutive system hailing them down to no end **"KILL ME! kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me!" **he march on pushing me into a pillar had me back into a wall **"Just End me Already!" **he sprung wide revealing an opening in a hard punch, *Shink!* "Belgh!" I forced my hand threw his chest seeing his blood leak out of every hole **"I'm sorry this is how it must end, I'm sorry for not protecting you Shiva" **I pleaded with a sorrowful tear in my eye **"heh" **until his smile curled along his face in a nasty grin **"I can't believe you fell for it, you really are an idiot"** his sinful words spark my worries as when I tried to pull my hand out but it was stuck **"Now it's time for you to die" **his curled fists opened into a sharpen palm as he aimed for my neck, **there was no other ending**. *Clutch, Clank, ZAP!* **"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **an eruption of purple lightning pulsed through Shiva melting his tapered heart coursing him to fall unconscious "there… there… my… boy… I'm… not… going… to… let… anymore… bad men hurt you" an older woman dressed in sharp clothes with big puffy hair cradle Shiva to the ground "thankyou Mrs Akashiya for trying to stop him, that evil man has hurt Shiva for a long time" she thanked me while patting his head caressing his check "I should be thanking you for stopping him, he almost killed me. What exactly did you do?"

"I gave him a new lock, the thorns collar, it'll keep the nightmares and evil thoughts out of his head forever" she looked so happy and at peace holding Shiva like a baby "Moka are you okay!" the others rushed over here releasing the fight ended **"yes I'm quite alright, this lady saved me and saved Shiva" **they looked towards the woman instantly knowing who she is "Gem? What are you doing here?"

"why wouldn't I be here, my son called out for my help again and I arrived just in time" the news hit as all slowly but hard, like a truck "UHHH! Shiva's your son!" the others screamed when hearing this giving me an earache "You mean this Shiva, he's your son, like legit?" kurumu questioned loudly slowly breaking into confusion "well yes, Shiva is my son but I don't deserve to be called his mother"

"why is that?" yukari question her next "because I let two horrible men control his life and nearly lost him three times more, I only hope that you girls help him grow up happy and full of life" she smiled shining her hazel eyes and wrinkly checks "I don't want to interrupt but what are we going to do with the world destroying device?" keito intervened bringing up the horrid news "oh yes, I guess it's time to leave" she slowly rested Shiva's head down and walked up to all the girls "I can see why my son likes you so much, you have this soft beautiful look to you" she patted kurumu's shoulder moving to mizore "he talks about you a lot when he's alone, says he misses your cute fluffy snow skin" mizore had a small blush hung around her cheeks "keito, you remind me of my daughter Shera, head strong and boastful, lucky for you my son loves that in woman" keito stood up strong feeling some pride "dear young yukari, I don't think there is anyone else he admires more, he looks up to you as much as you look up to him" the little witch blushed and kicked her feet around never feeling so embarrassed "and finally, Moka Akashiya" this peaceful woman ended her walk to the podium "there is no other person he loves more then you, you were his first friend and became his first step to living outside the darkness"

"**that's probably the other moka you're talking about"** I scoffed turning away "No, I'm talking about you" her answered strike my curiosity turning back "when he first saw you, standing in your radiant form his heart bounced only for a few seconds and then a few seconds more" I didn't know what I was feeling but my checks felt hotter than usual and stomach full of something "I'm so happy I got to meet everyone, I believe you all will make Shiva very happy in his life" she responded slamming her hand into the podium coursing an explosion of light to emit "Gem! What are you doing!"

"I'm defusing the destruction of the great barrier, as my final message goodbye to everyone" her body grew larger and coloured green pulsating her muscles "Gem what's happening to you?!"

"I removed my thorns collar, so the destructive energy inside me is expelling and I'm pushing it into the machine" that sentenced scarred me as I snapped to Shiva's collar releasing it was hers **"Gem don't do this! You'll die if you expel all your energy!"** I shouted trying to get her to stop "Gem! What about your son, don't you want to see him conscious before you go!" kurumu tried to stop as well but she ignored us "hey everyone, do me a favour" she asked smiling at us with sharp teeth "wish him a happy birthday on the thirty-first, he tends to forget" her smile never faded as when she pulled out the rosary her body withered into dust "Gem! NO!" shiva never got to see his mother ever again.

X X X

*beep* *beep* *beep*. My ears ached every time I heard the insufferable sound of a monitor, like an alarm clock it rang until I was awake. "Mmmn?" my weak shuttered eyes couldn't even open, I was stuck feeling tied and bound while feeling grogged and screwed up "Mmmm~" I managed to get an eye open, seeing pearly white walls cleaned to the micrometre. I got the other eye open and looked around seeing everything to point in the direction of a hospital "where?" I spoke hearing my rusted and croaked voice feeling the pain behind it "you we're taken to the hospital by the chairman's agents" a gruff voice spoke next to me "Who?"

"Am I. Well I'm going to be your new bus driver from here on out kid" I looked over seeing a dark gleaming man spoking a cigar "hey" I called out "no smoking in the hospital" I half ass joked with him pushing my voice "hehe, kid your funny, I can see why Gem liked you so much"

"who's Gem?" I asked with my rustiest voice "she was your original bus driver, she sadly pasted away just a few hours ago" this sudden news was sad to hear, "I'm sorry to hear that, I did enjoy her awkward smiles and she made my life a little easier"

"that's sad kid" he simply nodded and slowly left the room "he's up" he motioned towards the door later seeing who he was talking to "hello everyone, did you wait long?" I saw everyone came to my aid, from kurumu and Suuki to ginei and tamao "see what I mean kury-chan, he gets into fights a lot"

"shut it Weed, and don't call me that" kurumu silenced her friend seeing a playful reactions "I can't believe how dangerous you've become, you're taking on some powerful monsters and coming out on top. you're such a delinquent Shiva" I didn't know if it was an insult or tamao was doing her best to be nice "hey buddy, you still getting yourself hurt after all this time" ginei made his presence looking a little frowned "yeah, but at least you'll get a kick ass article out of this" I smiled joyfully at my embarrassment "yeah, but I don't think I'll get this done without your help" his offer took a while to click for me "you want me back at the newspaper club?"

"yeah, it wasn't fair of me to remove you from the club when you've worked so hard" the genuine of his respectful voice was a shock to me, but a good one "of course, if you come back then the club is once again filled with beautiful babes again" then his goofy wolf face showed itself being beaten down whenever he got to close, it made me feel genuine laughter.

X X X

28th of October managed to roll around and the day as given me much thought, I met with all my girlfriends seeing their beautiful faces glow in the dark "hey Shiva, let's go check out the festival, I heard theirs a make out love ride for free" keito was pushing herself once more onto me pursuing her desires "don't listen to her Shiva, take me there instead" kurumu cling onto my other arm "I believe we should share a tender moment with some shaved iced, won't you agree Shiva?" mizore held my back with a frosty breeze "Shiva won't you take me for goldfish scooping?" moka made her presence on my front blocking me in with an innocent yet devious cute smile. I pulled them all off me taking a few steps forward facing away from them. "I want to break up" I cursed their happiness with the sudden shock "I don't want to do this any longer, I keep hurting everyone breaking unwanted promises and making everyone worry about me for no reason, I don't deserve to be happy with any of you, not keito not mizore, not kurumu not yukari, and definitely not you moka" I heard no response knowing they must be mortified "I don't even think I deserve to be your friend, to none of you, what type of friend puts their very life in danger" I didn't face them scarred of their disgusted faces and sadden tears. But I heard something, the single pairing of leaves crunching under some ones foot, then felt something *Smack!* a cold harden palm crashing into my face "long time ago you told me not to be weak ever, you told me to be strong and accept my feelings and strive to do what I truly want. Now I'm here telling you to never say, do or think of anything weak, so when you say you want to break up destroying our love for you, our friendship even I only heard weakness, so I want you to think, say and then do what you want to do in this relationship, no holding back" the fierceness in her eyes was powerful keeping me locked into her emerald gaze, I looked over to the others and none of them were upset nor disgusted they actually had a smile along their face.

*Boom! Sizzle~* a burst of light exploded behind me snapping me to a continuative thought, "you were never happy alone, you were only sad and you hated it" it played in my mind beating along with my heart "so Shiva? what do you feel?" my smile grew bright as tears fell down my face I started to laugh, I laugh while the pain flown out my eyes being surrounded by my happiness.


	12. Misunderstanding to Misfortune

The King With His Queens chapter 12

29th of October was a fairly relaxing day, I was getting readied for a date with one of my girlfriends while I took a look back of everything that has happened, all the fights all the cries all my pain and struggles my accomplishments, I cherished them all, for it's the first time I've ever made lasting memory for my heart to keep. Freshly suited with a casual attire I felt ready waiting for my special someone to come collect me for this long awaited day, "Mmm~ aren't you a well-built stud" then a scary amount of lust fumed off my right shoulder sounding heavenly seductive "how about you take me back to your dorm room and I mask it in our scent" the voice was alluring I couldn't disobey or ignore it "Aunty where did you run off! You better not be causing trouble" then I heard an angelic voice echo out the woods "Aunty! What are you doing to my boyfriend!"

"looks like I was caught~" the alluring tone retracted off my shoulders giving me a better picture "so you're the lucky guy who has taken kurumu away, I hope you'll treat me well" I felt the sexual energy flow off her feeling my own arousal "Shiva, what did she do? what did she promise? Are you alright? Where did she touch you?" my relaxed mine snapped out hearing kurumu's bombardment of questions "So she's your Aunt?"

"yes, I'm Kurumu's Aunt Koshokuna Kurono, please take responsibility" she played a last seductive pose holding her boobs out "he's not going to and why did you suddenly appeared?" kurumu's bitter tone was sharpen today "well I like surprising you, I just wish you told me about this hunk of flesh before I came across him, maybe I could have been more prepared" she licked her lips making me feel the uneasiness of confidence "the hunks name is Shiva Abaddon, and you can't have him" kurumu held her defence over me being the over protective person she is "so mean Kurri pie~ keeping such a handsome man all to yourself, you should share with the family" her sweeten smile was all but a tease like her outfit, the fish net leggings and fluffy fur coat along with a slip on dress coloured purple "you like the outfit?" she bent forward whispering into my ears "it makes getting it off so much easier~ and it puffs out my important features, won't you agree?" she held her chest close squishing her impressive cup size "Aunty stop trying to seduce my boyfriend!" kurumu latched onto my eyes blocking my view "I don't know what you mean Kurri pie, I'm just getting to know my future soon to be" hearing that I felt tingly like someone ran their figures along my back "anyway, I would love to get to know you more over dinner. Perhaps we can set a date tonight?"

"Aunty no!" kurumu shot up in defence stopping her from getting closer "what? You can come too; we can all go on a date"

"that's not the problem" kurumu paused looking worried on her next words "Shiva-san!" and in a brief sigh of relief she didn't need to "hello yukari, my you look beautiful" she wore an orange dress tacked with black shoes but she still kept her hat on "thank you Shiva, you look cool as well" she came up giving me a warm hug and a peak on the cheek "what's happening here?" I heard kurumu's aunt speak out confused "this is the reason I can't attended dinner with you, I have my date with my other girlfriend to be concerned with"

"two girlfriends?" she flicked back and forth looking at kurumu for an explanation "it's actually five" kurumu replied making her aunt fall to the ground "how did you let this happen, you're supposed to be in control of a harem not be controlled by it, that was your goal right?"

"you won't understand Aunty, he's passionate and respectful, he looks after me and makes me feel comfortable and he's a broken man with a heart of gold, nothing makes me more happy then to be in a relationship with him" kurumu's heart is the one made of gold and sweets "but why be In his harem? Why not make him yours too keep?"

"well because I was fighting with a vampire on the matter then an arachnid joined in and don't get me started on the mermaid, She's not even part of it and she'll never be" she snapped towards my goofy smile "will tamao-sempai really not be joining?" I heard yukari ask "don't tell kurumu that"

"but answer me this questioned, is he good at sex?" the sudden mention made me quiver "oh don't joke yourself Aunty" kurumu gave me a shock when saying those words "he's amazing at it" I felt my heart start beating again upon the surprise "he's very powerful but caring at the same time, oh and he's endurance it's like he's eternally powered by some mystic force for sex" my cheeks were hot enough from hearing this story "okay Yukari, if we don't begin this date soon we're going to run out of sun to shine"

"but I'm interested on how you'll take moka in the bedroom"

"Nope! Date now! Bye Kurumu bye Aunty, I'm out!" I took my witch and left the troublesome succubi to their devices.

"So spill Kurri, how was he in the bed, I want every detail" the succubi moved to a table set by the school sipping some coffee they bought "well let's start things off by saying, you'll never get to try him Aunty, he's reserved to Harem members only"

"I can be in your little group; he doesn't mind an older woman, does he? And I can show him a few more tricks if he impresses me" her lustive nature was beyond normal for the normal succubus "Aunty, if you ever land in bed with him, he'll do more than impress you, you'll be treated like you're in control and being controlled" the challenge warmed up her curiosity inching her body for a try "he can't be that good, he lasts what an hour, two, three?"

"full seven hours, and his demon form replenishes him to full tanker" the older woman felt a tingle or a zap pierce her body "tell me more about this demon form?" she enquired wet on imagination "well, he's twice as durable, thrice as energetic, double in power and finally he gives off a profuse amount of his scent that just makes you feel weak under his touch" those zap of imagination were making her go mad, someone out of her reach but still right in front of her just sparked her desires "Kurri pie I'm sorry, but I just have to fuck him after that, I've been around with so many men but none of them sound anywhere close as interesting as what you're describing"

"yeah but you're not going to" kurumu responded looking at her coffee "why, afraid I'll steal him away or are you going to stop me?"

"no, but he will" she responded with a spooky over tone "you mean Shiva. what will he do? he's a soft giant with a heart of gold remember"

"yeah but he's a broken man as well, and push too far and meet with the reason why he's called the Demon of Yōkai high" her voice was diluted, sadden and bleak scarring her Aunt "I don't believe you, he's a sweet Japanese man who wouldn't hurt innocent fragile me" she plastered a cutesy voice being a child "you know he once snapped my arm backwards just for the fun of it, and then tried to kill me just two days ago"

"you're joking, he wouldn't hurt you at least" Koshokuna refused to believe her niece "I'm not, he kills without mercy and hurts whoever gets in his way"

"and you're still dating this guy! he sounds like an asshole, a bad guy, a Demon!"

"but that's not actually him, he's not an asshole by heart or a bad guy by nature, his resolves aren't a peaceful type so he's called a demon" Kurumu's aunt didn't know who to be so scarred of, the terrifying murderous demon that dates her niece or the calm girl who sat across untouched by fear "how are you so calm with him, I've been in abusive relationships but this guy sounds like the devil in comparison"

"I told you before, you wouldn't understand, he's not a Demon because he is, he's a demon because no one treated him like anything else"

X X X

A sharp tickle traced my back making me flinch as I had a bad feeling wash over me "are you alright Shiva-san?" yukari ponded with her starry eyes "oh I'm okay, just got a weird tickle that worried me"

"well okay then how about I get your opinion on something" I turned around seeing her holding two sets of large bikinis "which one do you think moka will look good in?~" my pervy witch had a goofy smile holding some impressive swimwear "you little perv, this was your intention all along"

"What! no no I did want to see moka in a sexy swimsuit but this date is genuine" she blushed so hard making her even cuter "it's okay, I love you too much to be upset but I think you should compensate for the other moka" I pointed to a safe erotic one piece that had straps intertwined with each other and a sash along the lower half "that is really good~" she awed at the beautiful design of red and black "but I do really want to have this date because of you, I love moka as well but I wanted this one with you"

"I'm not saying you don't, just pointing out your alternative motives" she didn't look too happy tipping behind her hat "Hey, can I get you to try something for me" she looked up to me holding a cute tiny two piece set with a green colour "try it on for me, I like this colour"

"okay" she took it and disappeared into a changing room. She later came out wearing the swimwear and her big hat "how do I look~" she was shying away hiding under her big hat "I think you look sexy" I tipped her hat up kissing her lips in a longing moment. "why don't you change back so we can buy the swimwear" spacing from her she didn't response covering her face again her hat "yukari you still there?"

"yes~" she whispered "then you better get changed or we'll be suspicious of shop lifting" she slowly nodded walking back into the changing room leaving in silence "EEEEEEEEE!" then she exploded with glee surprising the store "I was going to scare you but that shriek gave me a jump"

"so you're the reason behind the sea salt I kept smelling" I turned around to meet my fateful mermaid still in that beautiful swimwear "I'm going to punch you for being such a rude boy" she grew closer placing her hands along my chest "so tell me what you're doing in my store, are you trying to get a peek under the change rooms?"

"perhaps, are you planning on changing into something soon?" I pulled her closer touching skin and feeling warmth "oh? you're pretty confident all of a sudden?"

"I'm trying something new, didn't like being so dull and unresponsive"

"okay then, how about you take me on a date and then we'll see how confident you are" she traced her fingernails along my chest feeling like she'll rip it off "I can fit tomorrow if you're interested"

"why not today~ big guy~" she climbed along my body itching closer to my face when a curtain reeled along it's bar revealing an annoyed witch "oh, it's the little smart witch what are you doing here?" she stomped over pushing away Tamao and embracing me in a hug "he's mine for today, so don't go seducing him with your sultry looks"

"my my, are you having a little date with Shiva?" she played with the witch child speaking towards her "yes I'm on a date with my loveable boyfriend who's made it amazing so far, but of course you wouldn't know what that means fish brains" Yukari responded with a nasty sting on her tongue "you little sh-"

"Tamao, I recommend you don't finish that sentence, unless you want me to have a different thought about you" I stopped her standing in between as menacing as I must "I was going to say sweetie, because she's such a cute sweet child" she pulled back with a false smile "that's nice of you, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I better see you" she left with an angry expression hanging on her cute face.

X X X

"Hello, what are some sexy girls doing sitting all alone? would you like us to accompany you?" a slightly handsome man in rebellious clothing and dyed hair forcefully approach sitting along with his friends "well aren't you an impressive young men, well-built too" Koshokuna warmly embraced the guys rubbing his chest "hey Kurri pie~ why don't you try these studs out and tell me if they even make a dent in your boyfriend"

"what are you suggesting Aunty?" kurumu asked with a scowl look peering down "I'm just suggesting you take us to your room and we'll show these kind men their rewards" the older succubus kept stroking her meal growing more and more erotic "I can't believe you'd even think that's something I would even do, I'm not like you I don't want to go around cheating on Shiva, he's the only person I want"

"don't be like that Kurri pie~ it's not cheating if you're in a harem, you can have men on the side" Koshokuna tried to turn kurumu's mind making things worst "you don't understand my love Aunty, you're just a succubus" kurumu started to leave the table "So are you! embrace your nature, if he can't except that part of you then he isn't your destine one" but those words rang her to halt, giving a thought for just a second "don't talk about Shiva like you know him, he's not like your three dollar pick-ups" kurumu didn't look back to her Aunt, forgetting why she ever liked her, "now why are you leaving doll face?" one of the guys blocked her path "weren't you listening? Or is your dick fucking your own brain, I have a boyfriend who I don't want to disrespect!" kurumu became angry not liking the pushy character "why worry about him when you can be with me and my one-foot sized cock"

"you sure are persistent?" kurumu asked with a luring calm voice "I sure am when you look like a perfect meal~" he licked his lips erotically grossing out kurumu "then how about you" she traced her hands up his shoulders fascinating the man "STEP OFF!" *bash Thud!*

"Gyak!" kurumu surprised her aunt and the guys when she tripped him and pushed his head to the ground "the next time you touch me inappropriately you're going to have to respond to my boyfriend!" kurumu's nerves were pushed to the end finally leaving the table "well that's a shame, she's was really pretty"

"easy for you to say you didn't suffer the repercussions of her leaving" the guy rubbed his head feeling pain everywhere "at least the Aunt stayed, more experience in the fun" Koshokuna became the centre of their attention and their prying eyes "um could you boys go get me a drink, I don't want to have a raspy voice at the end of our sessions" she gave them a lustive stare making them unable to deny her request "okay mistress~ we'll be back~" they zombie walked away giving her the chance to go after her niece.

X X X

"please come play gold fish scooping, It'll be fun I promise" I walked with yukari for a while and we decided to drop by to visit moka "Hey guys, would you like to play a game on your lovely date?" moka changed into a kimono, me and yukari enjoyed the god sent idea "thankyou almighties for your gift, we'll treasure it forever in memory" yukari and I chanted holding our heads down "what are you guys talking about?"

"don't worry about it, you look amazing"

"yeah it's always a beautiful sight to see you moka-san"

"well thank you yukari, you look amazing in that dress too" the little witch blushed enjoying the compliment "so are you guys going to try the game or just hold up the line?" moka asked with a cheeky grin "hey I've never played so let's give it a shot"

"okay, all you have to do is scoop the goldfish into a watered bag" Moka handed me the equipment underneath the pool "so what's the catch?"

"the scoop is paper thin and if too much pressure is exerted it'll break freeing the fish, so be gentle with-it Shiva" her cute smile was so angelic I can see the danger of having her the welcoming face "congratulations shiva!" Moka praised me after what I did "this is your tenth fail at scooping goldfish"

"I'm getting closer with every lost" I was stubborn needing to win a goldfish "you have to be gentle Shiva, imagine holding the goldfish like it was you but small and weaker" moka caressed my hands over the scoop leading me through the challenged "you must be slow with them, you've grown up but they're still behind, so when you go to hold them you be slow" she slowly dunked my hands under the water placing it along the water's current "another thing is you must let them come to you, like being chosen the right one will come" it took a little bit but one swam across my palm then rested on the scoop "and when you're ready you left them up carrying them to a new home" moka pulled a bag over the scoop trapping the fish in the bag "now all that's left is to name your friend"

"but what name?" I asked staring at my little buddy, he glows a brighten gold colour and reflexed a pure white tail "he's apparently the best looking one in this bowl, for his unique blue eye colour" moka informed me making me look into his eyes, he was loved by all to become the best "Aisheta, that is the name I've chosen for him"

"that's a lovely name Shiva, it's like a play on for loved right?"

"yes, he's loved by all to be the most favourited so I thought Aisheta would be best" I looked at him smiling at his boastful swims "hey Shiva look, I caught Tamao-senpai!" yukari mention holding a bag of a goldfish that reminds me and her of Tamao, we laughed longingly at this coincidence.

X X X

"Kurri pie~ where did you go? Don't hide from me I just want to talk!" Koshokuna called out into the woods wondering where her niece went to "are you still mad at me for the whole wanting you to compare your boyfriend to some street guys, I know how you feel it wasn't right of me to force you to cheat on him he's a cute looking guy and if you say he's a powerful lover then no one will compare"

"after what you've said you still don't understand Aunty" she heard kurumu's voice echo along the woods "it's not the sex, the scent, the passion. It's that I see him more than just another pick up when I'm horny" Koshokuna couldn't pinpoint the location of her voice hearing it bounced along the wind "I understand that, to have a connection with someone so great you want to be with them forever, but what you've told me is that he's a real monster, and he isn't deserving of your precious heart"

"you can't understand my feelings, you're just a succubus" the insult flipped a switch in the older succubus mood "okay listen hear Kurumu Sparsely Kurono, just because you're my sisters daughter doesn't give you any rights to belittle my identity, succubi are supposed to be overtly sexual with any male species, we have to feed on their sexual desires or we'll die out, nothing is going to change that about you for no matter how much of a loyal girlfriend you are, a succubus is what you're born as!"

"how dare you" the voice became more solid behind Koshokuna "how dare you talk about love and emotions in someone when all you care is how wet your pussy gets" Koshokuna heard the distaste in her nieces words "you could never understand the passion love brings you" a deep wave of hypnotic power rushed over Koshokuna body as roots repulsed the ground and tighten around her "you can't get a boyfriend who loves you for your heart so you make sure to ruin other people's relationship" kurumu walked over keeping her Aunt held down "that's why you destroyed my mom's relationship with my dad" the words forced a riptide in her Aunts heart "you couldn't handle seeing her happy with being in a lovey dovey relationship that you went and destroyed It" Koshokuna couldn't say anything to reject that notion "now you want to ruin mine, because you envy the eternal happiness that I feel for Shiva"

"that's not true, I just want you to be happy~" her aunt broke under pressure resolving to crying "but I am happy, being with Shiva is all I want, I don't want to ruin that relationship even for a thousand handsome men" the roots released their grip around Koshokuna letting her stay on the ground "you can stay for tonight but I want you gone before the morning, you can take my room I'll be sleeping at my boyfriend's dorm, I also don't want you anywhere near him, do you understand Koshokuna" the ultimate blow towards the older succubus, to act of maturity towards her felt worst then a stab wound "I'm going continue looking around the festival, I'm planning on getting a gift for Shiva's birthday" kurumu left her wondering to the outskirts of the forest.

"Now now, why are you leaving suddenly again? You should listen to your Aunt and fool around a bit more, you only have so much time left in this world" the hooligans were blocking her path giving off a malicious intent "oh piss off assholes, I don't have time to care about your disgusting lives, more aside or face the worst punishment" kurumu moved forward then they blocked her "we knew you'd say that" the started laughing manically slowly turning into their true forms, an ogre, a toad monster and another made of muck and sludge "so we're just going to take you by force!" the ogre bash aside the smaller monster having her body fly "Grr, Don't mess with me, you'll die if so much as a scratch is on my head"

"oh~ I'm very scarred, let me guess your boyfriend gonna beat us up~? well I don't see him around so we'll get to have some fun before he shows up" his long tongue licked his lips worrying kurumu "I don't need him to finish off you assholes! I can't take you all on myself!" kurumu turned her body into the true succubus once more summoning roots tangling her foes "now die you wannabe gangsters!" she dived towards them seeing a victory in her favour *snap!* "what?! Gyak!" *Boom!* somehow kurumu's illusions broke, the vines just snapped when the guy flexed hard enough "did you really think simple vines would hold me down, you have to be stupid to believe that" he held her by her hair rising her up to his eyes "why don't you guys go be acquainted with the sad aunt over there, this one is all mine" they split having his friend go to the aunt "so how about it lady? Want to show us a good time?" Koshokuna didn't reply she hasn't processed everything kurumu said "I guess will help her out a bit" the two guys giggled at it taking out their plus sized cocks first using her hands. She was being forced to give a hand job; it didn't snap her out being so used to it "No! get away from me!"

"Just be a nice bitch and suck my cock!" she heard a beckoning scream of a young girl sounding familiar but couldn't remember "I don't want to do this! Let me go!"

"I don't care what you want! just be a good little whore and suck my dick like your aunt over there"

"Aunty please hel- Mmmn!" the shocked calls and terrified screams were enough to snap the succubus back to conscious and straight to her anger *shink!* "AHHH! MY dick!"

"What the hell?!" the ogre stopped forcing the little succubus looking back to his friend's dicks being sliced off like butter and feeling an aggressive aura "You will let go of my niece Right now!" the ogre felt an aggressive nature pulse outwards towards him similar to kurumu's "why? I thought you wanted this, to let her taste a different man cock for once in her life?" remembering back to the moment made her feel stupid and more angry "I don't condoles rape you brainless parasite!" her wraith exploded outwards projecting itself onto the tree monsters coming to life "Feed him to the pits of despise and keep him locked in burnt iron chains!" the tree let out a nasty growl bellowing from its hallowed insides "What are you doing?! Wait let me go! Stop this at once!" the goliath tree monster grabbed hold of the miniature ogre as he screamed for mercy "how Ironic, you didn't listen to my niece when she said for you to stop and now your begging for them to stop, How pathetic! You're going to leave a disgusting taste in my memories!" Koshokuna cursed him having him eaten by the trees, only leaving the devilled sounds to echo the world.

"Aunty what was that?" kurumu asked slowly coming to her feet "it was simple illusion magic, he'll wake up when someone brings him back to reality" kurumu's Aunt tapped her forehead letting the magic drain off her and letting her see the groan man terrified of trees "look I'm sorry for trying to make you into something you're not, but I just wanted you to be more comfortable with who you are"

"it's okay Aunty, I just wanted you to understand that I don't want to be like every other succubus, but I wasn't going to change my nature either, I like being a succubus and if I wasn't then I wouldn't have met Shiva"

"then as a proper thanks, can I give him a try?" Koshokuna returned to her usual self, displeasing kurumu "I take it back, I don't want to be a succubus"

"oh, don't be like that Kurri pie~ it'll just be for one night, I won't steal him or anything, pretty please~?" kurumu smiled at her Aunt seeing her shine for effect "yeah sure why not"

"Really!?" she spoke out excited by the answer "No and to make sure of it, you're staying with me in his room" kurumu responded with a flatten tone and unamused voice, having to deal with her childish Aunt for the rest of the day.

X X X

After a thrilling day of fun and scares I took yukari to her dorm finishing our date "so I had a good time, I enjoyed the time when I caught Aisheta and moka was wearing a kimono she looked extra sexy"

"yeah, I enjoyed those parts as well" yukari's response sounded like she was avoiding something "but then ask me why you look like it was unenjoyable?" I got into her space crouching near her face "What? No, I enjoyed it very much, it's just I didn't feel too much concern with that part? Like seeing moka in another cute outfit is always amazing and I had fun but that's it you know?" yukari was a weird girlfriend, but a cute weird in my eyes "okay then, I hope your date tomorrow with moka goes just as stunning as mine was" I kissed her check goodbye and was leaving her to her free time, until a little tug and my pants slowed me down "could you perhaps stay at my place for tonight?" I gave it a thought looking at the sheepish blush "yeah I can stay the night" she talked me into staying with that cute sweeten voice.

I walked in first seeing her witchy cute designs, the collections of fluffy animal toys and a collaboration of mine and moka's pictures "ah! Don't mind those" she ran over pushing every bear vampire and monster toy into a corner of her bed making sure they're turned around, "you can sit hear Shiva" she pattered a spot on her bed and moved on once I took it "what are you planning my little witch?" she didn't answer grabbing out a few candles from her draw and turning down all the pictures expect one of moka smiling. She darted over to the door switching the lights off and darted back flicking her wand lighting the candles creating a relaxing aroma. She placed down her wand filling my curiosity for just a bit, then she dropped her dressed off her shoulders revealing her pinkish white underwear. "I know I don't have the most pompous body that you like but I'd hope that I can still satisfy your desires" she faced me holding her big hat over her semi-naked body making me feel all sorts of things "what are you planning Yukari?" I questioned trying to pry myself away from the dangerous treasure "I want to grow closer to you the same why you've grown closer with kurumu and keito" she moved her hat behind her showing me the rest of the intricacies of her body "but you know what that means right? You're not confused on anything, it's not naked wrestling things actually happen Yukari" no matter how hard I cover my eyes I tend to look back on the fine details of her body "I do know and I understand everything, I just want to show you how much I truly love you like moka and kurumu and keito does" she stepped towards me lowering my hand cupping her breasts "please Shiva, I want you to make me a woman" the small breast lodged into my hand was dramatically smaller that it's more that I'm palming her chest. I pulled yukari into a close hug feeling her heart beat and her awkwardly accepting my hug "I'm sorry but I won't do that" my sudden words made her grip slip a bit "I can't do that to you not until you're older, not until you're physically prepared for the passion I have towards these things, I don't want to hurt you Yukari"

"oh~ that's ok~ you don't have to worry about me~" hearing her breaking into tears made me hold onto her tighter "but I want to, I really want to enjoy your taste your touch your scent like you were the others, but all I can offer is a promise of when time comes I'll give into my desires and treat you right" my declaration made her gain a grip tightening on my shirt "so let me promise you something Yukari" I slowly pulled her away looking into her sadden eyes "I promise to do whatever action you want for as long as it doesn't ruin my relationship with you or change my love for you, I want to love you in a way unique to only you, sweeten and full of romance"

"so what does that even get me?" she asked with a hiccupping voice "something like this" I dove into her lips embracing that sweet lip gloss she wore taking it a letting further when I was accepted for some French action feeling her little tongue dance with mine. I parted from her warm mouth still having saliva residue hang from lips "I love you shiva~" she breathed out with a little moan "I love you too Yukari" I hummed into her neck getting a sense of enjoyment out of her erotic scent.


	13. what do you feel

The King With His Queens chapter 13

I slowly made my way to consciousness passing away from the sweeten dream I was having; it was more of a sensual dream then anything being fed all kinds of exotic fruits through all kinds of erotic means. However my slow conscious was not disliked waking up to a fluffy haired teddy bear, "she is so adorable when she sleeps, like a cub itself" I poked her check feeling it's marshmallowy texture "dad~ stop~ I'll get up when I want to~" she brushed my hand away mumbling her sentences "well then don't forget about your date today with moka, I'm going to take a bath" a sweet kiss on her forehead left her in a blissful slumber.

The warm waters trickled down my hair along my back as I reminisced on my school life, school was coming closer to its end and my second year crept up as the replacement, I felt as I might need a new look for the new year but I left that thought for when time comes. "*yawn!~* Shiva? are you taking a bath?" a little witch came around to the bathroom door rubbing her eyes "well it would be weird if it wasn't me, do you want to join?"

"really?! Okay" she wasted no time stripping and splashing in the water "ooo~ it's so warm and nice~" she relaxed on the other side of the bath melting into the water, her goofy smile was my enjoyment for the morning.

"bye bye Shiva!"

"bye Yukari, enjoy your date!" I waved goodbye to her seeing her frolic in the dirt with her summery dress "I presumed I'd find you here" I was noticed by another one of my beautiful characters and a similar yet different older woman "well good morning kurumu, and Koshokuna?" I asked the slightly taller seductress wearing some fashionable clothing "that's my sister's name, I'm Ageha Kurono kurumu's mother" the name clicked in my head as well as a memory recognising her face in a picture "I had a nice long talk with that devilled sister of mine, and she feels regretful trying to seduce you by the way" kurumu's mother is much more formal then her Aunt, was a nice surprise I suppose "it's quite alright, she was quiet nice for the amount of time I talked with her"

"you're so nice Mr Abaddon, I can see why my daughter likes you so much" her compliments were making me blush on the skin "now I need to ask you an important question" she asked with a small smile along her checks "have you taken my daughters virginity yet?" the sudden questions left me frozen and heated on embarrassment "I feel like you should ask your daughter that not me"

"yeah but she doesn't want to tell me, so I hope that you would shed some light for me?" her voice was hypnotic, like her sister's I couldn't really argue with it but I was holding it down "but if you want, then I'll allow you to use my body if that'll make you tell me?" she pressed her body forward onto mine giving me an unwanted sensual feeling "Mom! Stop that" kurumu thankfully intervened pushing us apart "I must remind you that what me and my boyfriend do are strictly between us"

"okay, I get it, you don't like having a older experienced woman interrupting you youngsters fun, but" she reached into her bosom pulling out a card "if you ever want to test my knowledge, just go to this place and ring my name up, I'm always ready for some fun" her card was for a strip club scarily close to my home "you're not going Shiva" kurumu snatched it away stuffing it in her breasts "don't worry I have more, but how about we talk more about each other over dinner?"

"oh sure, I can fit dinner, how about 7:30?"

"it's a date, I'll catch you then" her saying that didn't make me feel easier "you can't have my mother in the harem Shiva"

"I wasn't planning it! She just asked me to dinner, with you I might add" I burst out my embarrassment feeling somehow cramp "that's okay Shiva, she's a beautiful woman I understand if you want her instead of me"

"listen here kurumu, I don't want to have a romantic relationship with your mother, especially if it means replacing you" I held her shoulders using a firm tone "I know, I was only messing with you, but I guess I like hearing that from you"

"you're such a Meany" she wrapped her hands around my waist pulling me in for a kiss "hey Shiva I need to talk to you for a second"

"Buah! Mizore don't scare me like that!" mizore intervened breaking the moment "sorry, but the thing is my mother came to visit and she wanted to meet you as urgently as possible"

"okay? as she set a point of meeting?" I was already answered when a deathly cold made me feel like someone's prey "she's already here" I turned to the slowly freezing tree where our faithful lady awaits.

"greetings, my name is Tsurara Shirayuki it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Abaddon" this snow pale lady was so nice to look at and her kind voice was relaxing "my daughter as talked lots about you since she met you"

"well you've got my attention, what type of things does she say?"

"she just mentions how brave you are when you sacrificed yourself for her" that brief memory flashed in my eyes, falling to my pretend death deep into the rocky waters "or how you're protective over her, fighting anyone who touches her"

"hehe~ I guess I am protective over them" I felt awkward hearing it "them? You mean like your friend over there?" Tsurara nodded towards kurumu misunderstanding something "oh no I'm one of his girl-"

"yeah she's just his girl-friend, Shiva doesn't have many guy friends" mizore for some reason decided to keep my harem a secret surprising me and kurumu "that's thoughtful, I knew you were a lovely fiancée"

"Fiancée!?" me and kurumu yelled together but the further surprise "why so shocked? Apparently, you've been planning to marry her since you met her"

"Marry!?" I was going to die of shock if mizore doesn't tell me the truth "are you not going to marry my daughter even though you're so far in a relationship with her?"

"well marriage is such a step and I thought I was already moving too fast!"

"so, you haven't considered marry her?" I felt a similar deathly cold rise up "how can you date someone and not consider marriage?" the cold death sprung onto my life as icicles threatened an abrupt closed "I think you're misunderstand Mrs Shirayuki, I would love to marry your daughter she's my precious cherry after all" I surrendered immediately to her power over my life "well that's nice, when will the ceremony be held?"

"pretty soon, I believe around next year or so will be appropriate maybe in her twenties?" she had her ice stick around before believing me "okay, that's an appropriate time, I'm sorry for the lash out I never could control my emotions under some amounts of stress" those icicles disappeared into her cup letting me live for a while "mizore, he's a fine person I've taken a liking to him as well I hope to speak to him more over dinner"

"wait a second I have plans for today" I tried stopping her but she disappeared in front of me with a cloud of snow "that went well" mizore spoke out becoming centre of someone's annoyance "Mizore~" kurumu started hyping herself up "Tell me why I'm only a friend in your mother's eyes! This is a harem for a reason!" I caught kurumu rushing to harm mizore having her flail in my arms "she's a very scary woman and she believes in single pairing, even you could put two and two together"

"yeah but even if that's the case you should of told her now, she would have understand your relationship"

"you're one too talk" kurumu stopped flailing freezing in place, grabbing my attention "Your own mother asked you if you had a boyfriend and you said you had a loyal guy, like he was dedicated to only you" kurumu went quiet not denying mizore "kurumu~" I asked in a low threating tone "yes darling~" she turned to my furious gaze "why am I only just yours in your mother's eyes?!" I gripped her cheeks trying to pull them off again "to be fair she does she think you have backup lovers"

"Not good enough Kurumu!" I looked to my right seeing mizore wonder off "And you" I grabbed mizore hooking her mouth "why do you persist to avoid a harem name tag, My little cherry?"

"it was just bad timing Shiva~ I swear I'm not avoiding things~" she answered with a wince from the pain, I ended their struggle pulling them into a hug "why did I expect you idiots to accept my feelings?" I asked with a sadden tone reaping the atmosphere "I should of known no one would of wanted a harem as a relationship but I had hope, I had hope it wouldn't matter" I held onto them feeling some tears come around "I wished that at least you two would understand that but I was so wrong"

"what are you saying Shiva?~" kurumu was first to ask holding down her sorrowful tears "I'm saying that I'm disappointed in both of you, and I don't think I can be around you two" I spaced away from them leaving them timid "until both of you face your parents and confess to the relationship you're in, I just can't see myself near any of you"

"So where are you going to go?" mizore worryingly asked "I've got a date with Tamao, I'll be with her"

"Shiva please don't do this, at least don't go to Tamao she doesn't actually love you" kurumu walked closer to me but stopped hesitant to touch me "but she at least acknowledges that a harem is what I've created" I left them alone to think over their actions.

X X X

"how do we fix this mizore~" kurumu whined into napkins "I don't know" mizore sore throat wasn't anywhere near better, "well if we don't fix it Shiva will dump us and move onto some fishy bitch who'll drown him then eat him"

"don't say that, he's not going to dump us, he just needs some space"

"yeah and that space is between girl and friend! And he's going send both of us there!"

"you're being over dramatic, he's not angry with us and we can't be angry with him"

"say's you, you can't even keep your anger in check you're turning the table into ice!" mizore released it stopping the process "well you're not better, you've been scratching your arm that it's gone red"

"Look okay! it's a nervous habit, I don't want Shiva to leave me!"

"and do you think I want anything different? I want Shiva to hold me and say he loves me, but if we don't give him space, he'll move away from us"

"how could you possibly know that, all you've ever done is stalk the person you like, if it wasn't for Shiva you would be giving everyone too much space!"

"it's better than trying to seduce him forcing him to love you"

"I haven't used any of my charming ability to force him to do anything in a long time, and I refuse to need it for anything" their heat was only increasing slowly destroying their mentality "hey guys what are you doing?" unlucky for Moka and yukari to join half into their depression "hey moka hello yukari, we are slowly drinking our sadness away~" kurumu rose her coffee above her head hiding her sadden tears "what's the matter? You guys look like a disease?" yukari didn't help pointing out their ugly feature "we're just thinking about things that Shiva said earlier and it's putting us on an uneasy table"

"oh dear what did Shiva say?" moka came and sat with them "He going to break up with us!~" kurumu busted out of control crying into her arms "he's going to throw us away and never talk to us again!~"

"That's not going to happen Kurumu he loves us, and he won't just hurt us like that"

"OH like how we've hurt him? you were there he wasn't too happy with what we've done!" their uncontrollable bicker lashed out serious effecting them "He doesn't want us, he doesn't trust us to listen to his emotions and respect his choices, he hates us~" kurumu wasn't too deep into her emotions to be consider just sad "don't say that~" then mizore spoke up "don't say he hates us, don't say Shiva hates me I don't want him to hate me" she started crying, she cried ice shredded tear droplets glistening in the air "he promised me he'd come back always will come back to me, so he can't hate us~" mizore was breaking her ice cold feeling was deepening into her anguish "mizore calm down, Shiva will never hate you" moka laid her hand atop her own "he doesn't hold any anger to any of his girlfriends, if there's a problem that you've created address it and solve it together, that something Shiva likes, to be together with the people he loves" moka was a kind woman with a sweeten voice that the others just lost their sadden struggles "it's not use, he's going on a date with Tamao and she's going to change his mind about everything~" kurumu was giving up still holding onto her sadness "do you honestly think Shiva will just rub you off like a mistake? He has never saw you as one of his errors he enjoys seeing you smile kurumu"

"I guess you're right~" she asked with a kind smile "I know I am, now go talk to him both of you" moka lit a match inside kurumu and mizore seeing them rise up in their seats "thank you moka, you truly are a nice person" moka felt a little blush curling up her cheeks upon the compliment.

X X X

"why did I say those things~ I made it sound like I hate their guts for lying to their parents, I'm such an idiot" I was complaining into my arms curling on a table "is it too late to go back to them? I should tell them I'm sorry for what I've said, but it's kind of their fault it is a harem isn't it? I thought I was everyone's boyfriend not just for a certain girl on a certain day? I hate myself"

"well if you hate yourself so much then won't you allow me to love you more?" a sweet voice rang from behind me wrapping me in a hug "so I guess my time has come?"

"yes, but don't make me sound like the grim reaping collecting your soul, it's just a fun date at the pool" I almost saw no difference in the two having her take me away. What I didn't notice was the set of eyes watching me leave "are we going to intervene?" mizore whispered to her succubus companion "no, let him have fun first it's what he deserves" they just slowly stalked behind him watching from the sidelines.

My first date with Tamao wasn't doing so bad, I'm still alive and that's okay I'm not really doing anything with it *Splash!* my gloomy avoidance was interrupted when Tamao splashed water onto me "if you don't get in, I'll just drench you in water" her playful attitude didn't lie making bigger and bigger splashes onto me "Okay you need to be stopped" I ran and jumped into the pool right next to her splashing a huge wave "you're such a show off Shiva" Tamao watched the water's cool as bubbles stopped blowing up "um Shiva?" she started to worry not seeing any signs of me coming up "Rah!" then I jumped out from behind her taking her down into the waters "Ahh! Well the hell?! Don't scare me like that!"

"hehehe~ that's what you get for splashing a demon" I taunted her with a cheeky grin "oh if that's how you want to play then let me show you a mermaids power" she leaped at me tackling me under the water as she began to wrestle me for air, she would take me under then I'll push her off just to be hunted like prey by her control over water but it was all done through humour and flirting. "he looks really happy with her"

"yeah" mizore and kurumu watched from the sidelines covering their faces "but like she's evil I know it, she tried drowning him the first time they met"

"that's differently evil" Mizore agreed not actually listening to each other, they were angerly watching Tamao more than Shiva. She smiled and laughed splashing water with Shiva while he smiled back, that made them feel sad instead. He was happy, playing with her like they've been married for a few years. He would catch her in a hug and spin her around, she slowly embraced the fondness of his touch looking each other into their eyes. Then he kissed her, and she embraced it enjoying each other. "should we intervene?" Mizore asked seeing kurumu leak tears from her face "No, he deserves to be happy" kurumu's voice was lowered feeling the emptiness of her heart "let's go mizore, we should get ready for the date with our parents" mizore followed kurumu out of the pool with the same sadden felling.

Parting my lips and opening my eyes, I was left feeling that heavenly taste but my eyes caught two girls hastily leaving the pool in what felt they have been deprived of happiness. "what's wrong sugar?" Tamao noticed my longing stare "it's noting, just thought I saw someone I knew"

"well who would it of been?"

"just thought it was mizore and kurumu following me after what I've said"

"oh no, are you going through a break up?" she asked sounding worried "oh, no, well I hope not, it's just their parents came by and we planned dinner, but apparently they didn't tell them they were part of a harem relationship so I was upset with them and told them not to talk to me until they told them the truth"

"but can you blame them for what they're said? A harem relationship does have a back name, and every little girl wants to impress their parents"

"does that mean you have parents you want to impress?" I asked the peaceful girl "that would be hard seeing they're both dead" the blandness left me stunned "I'm sorry for bringing it up Tamao"

"Don't be, its been a long time since their deaths, funny enough it was a fishing accident that killed them" she giggled a bit out of dullness towards the memory "I guess we share bad pasts then" I gave an awkward smile towards the relatability "well you're far off in comparison, those scars and scary stories you told, they'll make anyone have nightmares"

"yeah you can say that again" I felt awkward being the subject of those horrors.

"hey Shiva, can you let me see them again?" she asked stroking my shoulders "umm~ why all of a sudden?"

"I just want to see them again, get a feel while I'm at it" her innocent smile didn't make me feel reassured "I'm not too comfortable taking my shirt off in public spaces"

"but I won't be scarred, I won't give you any sign of fear" her sweeten voice made me feel relaced "but it's not really you I'm afraid of"

"Don't worry about what others think about your history, just look at me and all will be okay" her attractive eyes helped my racing heart finally rest as I took in her word. My hands drifted towards the bottom of my shirt as my eyes noticed prying hunters, however Tamao locked my face to her sweeten eyes "all eyes on me Shiva" her kindness as reassured that I won't be harmed. I pulled off my wet swim shirt showing the world my pain. Eight long eyes of torture, nine years of being terrified of the judgement that the world would offer, just for her.

"my these scars are daunting, they do give off this deathly vibe" she traced her hands along the bumps being memorized by my pain "I still remember the gruesome story you told that eventful day, where these are because of your father, how can a father do something so horrible to their own child?"

"I don't know why the demon was so evil, I just know there was no good in his heart" her fascination with my history was interesting to watch, her glowing eyes followed her hands going along the bumps, accidently pressing hard "tssk!"

"Sorry! did I hurt you?" she recoiled away letting go of my body "it stung a bit, but I'm surprised myself I normally have a low pain tolerance I held my hand over my heart where her touch affected me "are you sure you're okay?"

"here, give me your hand" she hesitantly offered her hand shakily letting me have control "I believe the only way to get over your struggles is to live with them" I stroke her hand along my carved body striking stings along these cuts ending it on my heart "I'm tired of people judging me, sick of their discern look, I don't want to worry anymore" I felt a spark light my eyes heated wile I peer into hers. Hers sparkled like the pearls of an oyster, the emerald glisten was my bait, and I fell straight for it. Those lips as salty as the water but as sweet as honey, I couldn't pull myself out, luckily she could. "I have a private pool, just for this type of occasions" she paddled backwards brushing her figures along my chin.

She lead me out the pool through a single pair of doors "just for warning, this is a nude pool only so we're going to show more skin"

"just don't expect any huge package to appear"

"oh I know, it's the delivery that has my curiosity" she started stripping but held her bikini up "I'll release arms when you drop your pants" her glued eyes told me there was no choice in the matter, I slowly slid my hands down my pants gripping at the waist, I immediately thrown them down my legs releasing my junk "oh wow"

"I warned you" her arms dropped in response to the surprise, "oh no I'm not shocked, keito mention you were average like I assumed four maybe five inches but that looks like it rocks up to seven or eight"

"well I have notice that I've been growing quite a bit but I don't know sizes too well so I didn't think too much of it" her eyes were stuck on my crotch drool dripping from her lips "you've got me undressed, so I expect you to do the same"

"oh! yeah, I'll give you the reward now" she snapped back to control untying the knot to her swimwear, showing me her finely trimmed treasure "follow me~" she took my hand leading me into a big pool with stripes along the bottom "we're going to practise our swimming techniques" she floated off into the water dragging me along keeping me close but just out of skin touching range. Her tease was so annoying watching her playfully swimming with ultimate control. She pushed me back when I got close and dived under having her tail kick the water. I followed the temptation dunking under the water but it was no use getting burls of her body zip along in the water. I had to bop up for air seeing a mirage of colours slide along the surface, she was coming straight for me racing forward, then she leaped out over my head catching a glimpse of her shining smile.

"you seem to be having fun without me" I made an open remark seeing her dash along the water circling me in incredible speed. She raced around me making me dizzy until lost her vanishing from sight "where did you go mermaid? Woah!" in a sudden haste she managed to pull me underwater teasing me further. She tapped my shoulder having me spin under water, her hair flown up free of gravity and her eyes glowed a beautiful emerald shine. She moved closer pressing her naked body against mine creating a sensual stimulus as she pushed her lips onto mine. This tender feeling was amazing, soft and firm I felt air enter my body, but I also felt my body shift downwards leaving the surface of the water.

I shifted and swivelled in her grasp but I couldn't break free from her hold. She backed away from my own lips smiling brightly "you've become much weaker my precious treat" her tone sound darker and glutenous keeping me pinned under the water "I wish I could say I'm sorry but I warned you before, you can't escape your true nature no matter how many nice words are said" I remember that time when we first met, did she really not change "ever since that day, that faithful day where you crossed my waters I haven't forgot your amazing scent fuming off your body, the scent that's made me feel so unsatisfied with anything I ate" that slower pace of voice sounding starved of nutrients "I've waited for a long time, being patient with my needs for your energy so now if you'll be a kind soul you'll let me enjoy my meal without interruption" she leaned over my shoulder sinking her razor sharp teeth deep into her my neck. She drained my life slowly, savouring the taste paired with water filling my lungs I felt like I was going to die.

*Boom!* "Gyah!" Tamao launched out the pool having the back wall break her flight "what the hell?" she faintly got a glimpse of the water held in the air then crash back into the pool exploding a tidal wave *crack! crack! Crack!* I clawed my way out from the pool climbing the wall slowly seeing Tamao reverted back into her human self "What happened to you?" Tamao asked quivering at my sight. I looked at myself seeing what she was worried about, a new design layering green vines spiralling around my redden arms and legs, I looked in a glass shard and saw deep green eyes look back looking terrifying but peaceful. I looked back at the frighten fish out of water making me feel dreadful, I took a step closer and she backed up she inched away further until she hit the wall, trapped like she trapped me, scarred for her life. I raised my hand and she flinched shielding her face "tamao, open your eyes for me" she shook her head terrified of me "please, I'm not going to hurt you" she didn't believe me still hiding away "I want to give you want you want, but please open your eyes for me" her hesitant was worrying watching her terrified to open her eyes "what do you mean?"

"I want to give you my life" her confusion was written alongside annoyance not truly believing me "why would you do that, It'll kill you"

"I know" she opened her eyes seeing my serious smile "my life is meaningless if I don't get to spend it with the ones I love" she listened but didn't fully, getting more annoyed "you don't love me, you just want to use me keeping me in your harem"

"that's the only way I can express my love for you" she kept reading my eyes not seeing my lies "I only created a harem so I can love everyone, that means you as well Tamao" her eyes blinked on me getting more upset with me "so take it, take my life energy or whatever you call it and be happy for me" she looked at my serious eyes and started rising her hand, snaking it along my arm looking for the rejection but I will never reject her. "how can you say you love me when I tried to kill you for my selfish needs, that's not a reason to love another"

"I'm not good with finding a reason to love someone, I just know I want to love them with all of my existence" she looked at me with a sourly gaze unpleased with my answer "you're an idiot Shiva, you shouldn't just love someone because you want to, that's what will get you killed"

"and what if it does" she recoiled back into a relaxed rest "I'll always stake my life on those I love, and you're no exception" I surprised her by pushing our bodies together pressing my lips onto hers. I held her body feeling her soft hands glide along my chest wrapping around my back, I kept her close to me keeping her safe. "Tamao, I think it's about time you introduced yourself as my newest harem member to everyone else"

"pervert Demon, what if I don't want to be in your stupid harem"

"there wasn't going to be a choice, I want you so I'm going to do what I can to keep you with me" her emerald gaze looked into my lime glow inching closer to my touch.

X X X

7:25pm, kurumu a mizore were waiting for their mothers to arrive so they can get this day over with. "Should we tell them the truth" mizore asked "I don't think it would matter, Shiva is having fun with Tamao so he wouldn't care about us"

"don't think like that, you know he worries about all of us"

"yeah, but that can change on a dime" kurumu's withered tone racked on her voice. "hello Kurri~ pie!" kurumu looked to her right teary eyes leaked seeing her plumped mother "good afternoon Mizore, are you ready?" mizore looked the opposite direction seeing her simple dressed mother approach "hey where's Shiva?" they both spoke out hearing the echo "it must be a different Shiva, I'm sorry I thought you we're stealing our date" Ageha mentioned in a polite tone "yes, I thought the same thing, because Shiva Abaddon is supposed to be here for my daughters date" the full name rung out having them stand each other off "kurumu's where's your boyfriend"

"Mizore where's your Fiancée" the mother's over protective natures pulled their daughters into the argument "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late" and to their relief, a soothed excited voice came into the picture fully dressed in a purple suit and green tie. "good he's finally arrived, he can tell you the truth that he's dating my daughter"

"you mean shed some light on the situation proclaim his love for my daughter" they locked their arguments onto me completely avoiding my companions "so I take it you haven't told them the truth?" I looked past seeing my lovely dressed lovers melting their faces away "that's okay, I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you, but here let us tell them everything" I approached them and my companions followed behind "Ageha, Tsurara your daughters want to tell you something important" I held their hands feeling their perfect softness and supple firmness "we're not in a single pairing" mizore started sounding dry "We're in his harem, being shared with multiple girls" kurumu finished sounding worst off "that would include us as well" Tamao and keito added on being polite.

"wow" Tsurara responded surprised "ditto" Ageha was as well watching the stand-up "mom, I know I've lied to you but I didn't want you to be upset with the relationship I'm part of but I don't want to lie anymore, this is who I love and he loves me like the others"

"Same here, I've chosen him to be my destined one and he created this harem so he wouldn't harm any of us, that's the level of kindness he has and it's why I love him" the girls struck their confidence squeezing my hands "well I lost the bet against my husband"

"Ditto" the older woman giggled and laughed at their misfortune "what's so funny mother?"

"shouldn't you be angry at us, you we're angry at each other about our dates being the same!"

"oh don't misunderstand, I was only angry at her because I thought she was stealing your date"

"same, I thought she was seducing your boyfriend and trying to steal him away but I guess I was being too protective" they shared a smile relaxing a little bit "mother I don't understand why you're not mad, don't you dislike harems?"

"that's only with your father Mizore, he's vowed to only love me so he's not allowed to have one" I felt the sharp breeze come off Tsurara "you snow fairies really are yandere's when it comes to love"

"I would say I'm being fairly reasonable towards my beloved, he decided on monogamous relationship" the older women had a giggle of a fun time it was sweet to watch "hey Shiva~" kurumu called my name with a dryer voice and sore face "are you still mad at me?" she only was able to ask that without the rickety tone "I'm sorry kurumu, I shouldn't have pushed you away when you didn't do anything wrong, I didn't want to make you cry" I held her checks in my hands rubbing away some make up "you need to stop wearing makeup, it ruins your natural look" I looked into her eyes seeing her smile under her tears as I brought her in a hug feeling her arms clench my back and another pair pull my sleaves "hello again mizore" I looked over seeing her look away from me wanting to say something "you want to jump in?" she looked into my eyes shining her peaceful blue, I pulled her into my right hugging them both. "give us some loving Shiva" Tamao approached me from behind holding my shoulder "you pulled me out here as well so I better get some rewards too"

"well I'm at the disposal" I had no qualms with letting them take a hug from behind me *slap* "Ow!~" but kurumu and mizore slapped their arms away "why did you do that you two?" I looked into their sour faces seeing a discern in them "we don't want to share this moment with those two" they spoke in unison holding me tighter "I hope you're not trying to avoid the harem name?"

"not at all, I just want to have this one moment with you, and mizore thinks the same way" kurumu brought it up and spoke for mizore "is this true mizore?" I focused onto her looking into her serious eyes "I just want to have this singular moment with you and I'm fine sharing it with kurumu"

"well, that's all I can ask for, I'm happy to see your smiling faces" I brought them in a closer hug cherishing the moment.


	14. how are you feeling

The King With His Queens chapter 14

I never felt like I wanted to sleep forever but with the comfort of my bed and being squished by my loved ones naked bodies it made me feel trapped in slumber. As an early birthday gift, my not so fair maidens let me have an entire night of endless fun doing anything my heart desires. I made sure to explore every inch of their bodies enjoying the differences they possess. Even though I never liked celebrating my birthday, I would drop everything to do this again and with every girlfriend as well. *knock knock* the knocking that rang in my head made my eyes wrinkle open *knock knock* the unappealing noise challenged my comfort forcing me to wiggle and squirm, "do you want me to see who it is?"

"Tamao? You awake" I asked vaguely trying to see her "yes, your wiggling around told me to wake up" I saw her teal hair but she didn't look awake having her eyes closed "so do you want me to get the door?"

"yes please, I don't think I can get out easily" I freed a hand to rub my eyes seeing she was fully awake, her noticeable smile and glistening eyes were great to wake up too, "brb sugar, don't do anything without me" she kissed my lips and left with a lingerie dress cover her body.

"oh Moka, good morning, this is a such a surprise"

"same here" that sweet voice sounded didn't sound happy "You must be here for Shiva, let me guess you have a date with him?"

"yes, it's part of the deal we created with Yukari"

"then please come in, oh and be careful he's not entirely dressed" I heard the slowly movement of walking tapping along my boards "Shiva it seems you're going to have to wake up" Tamao approached without worries but Moka wasn't to stable seeing a naked pile of bodies. Her blushed face was stuck looking away in contempt or staring in enjoyment, "h-hello Shiva"

"hello moka, your dress looks amazing, love the batty pattern"

"thank you, I love the, you?" she lost her words blanking on my sculpted body "I'm sorry that I'm not ready for the date, I didn't get much sleep that last"

"I slept like a baby, and stuffed like a turkey" Tamao held her stomach in an attempt of sexual talk creeping me out "don't make it weird Tamao, I don't want that to be my last thing I remember from this event" I pushed aside kurumu who laid on top and crawled over mizore, I stretched my muscles flexing every angle showing no unseen area of my body "Moka, Tamao stop staring you perverts" I snapped to them and only Moka flinched shielding her eyes "I've made my mind up" Tamao just gawked at my body "if you don't mind, I would like to wait outside"

"sure thing moka, I'll be ready in a bit" I watched my shy companion walk out hastily "she sure doesn't like seeing your naked body Shiva"

"yeah but don't say it like that, she isn't as easily comfortable being naked as the rest of you crazies" I started shuffling through my draws when I was attacked by fast projectile, I looked behind me and the rest of the girls were up "you're so rude Shiva not waking us up while you go running off with your little favourite"

"you know how it is Keito, I have a promise to fulfil and I can't avoid it" I found the perfect shirt, a button laced red bleed that would match moka's dark pink dress, I arose dangling the shirt over my arm feeling those prying eyes track me, "are you sure you can't stay a little longer~ maybe for a few minutes?" I heard kurumu's voice sweeten towards me as I slowly pictured her body and movements "you make me so crazy succubus, but sorry I'll be leaving for my date" I slapped on my clothes in a careless fashion "goodbye Shiva, I'll miss you" my little cherry waved me off with a cute smile and I blew her a kiss goodbye "now let me help you fix yourself" Tamao stopped me fixing my collar and sleaves but to of course slip in a kiss on my lips "Mmm, now go have fun big guy"

"I will, bye everyone one"

"bye Shiva"

*click* "oh there you are, I'm sorry moka for a bad start to our date" I opened the door to her sitting down against the wall "it's okay, I didn't wait long"

"but you waited nonetheless, and I'm sorry for that" she rose up dusting her dress off "then apology accepted, now let us begin our date" she reached out for my hand gracefully accepting it "you know, I've been waiting for this for a long time" she pulled me in wrapping around my arms "you've been hanging around your other girlfriends so much I sometimes think you've forgotten me" her tone lowered saying what she kept in her heart "but I haven't forgotten you, I'll never forget you and this date I'll prove it to you"

"thank you Shiva, I guess I'm at ease hearing that" her sweet soften face rest heavily against my shoulder slowly matching my footsteps.

X X X

The relaxed morning was an enjoyable break compared to my roller-coaster night, we shared a few competitive moments sharing losses and wins. "I'm enjoying myself so far, how about you Shiva?"

"I'm enjoying myself as well, the relaxing switch of my day is really taking a load off me" I sip on my mocha giggle at the joke I thought about, "what are you giggling at?" Moka asked my little laughs "I'm drinking you" her realisation sprung into a giggle being embarrassed by it "can you not make fun of my name, it's embarrassing"

"but it's funny, I never realised you we're coffee" her flustered face was so cute to watch growing a bright smile at our play "hey Shiva can I ask you something?" moka rang my ears seeing her face be more serious and relaxed "anything"

"do you like being lustful with your girlfriends?" the question took me a bit to click and then awhile for me to answer it "is this because of what happened in the morning?" she didn't answer me avoiding direct gaze "well I guess I like being more open with the people I love, I enjoy the sensation but I guess I'm still a little shy when comforting them"

"so you like touching their bodies?"

"with consent of course, I normally wait for them to give the all clear" she looked at with disappointed but relief in her eyes little blush fading "do you want to touch my body?"

"umm, maybe not in public" I mentioned keeping my eyes of her centre "oh yeah sure" I caught glimpses of her disappointed face.

"umm Shiva, there's a kid watching us"

"what? Where?" I looked at moka pointing behind me and looked towards a venue where beady little eyes watched my movements, it smile glowed and it trotted over bringing a gloomy shadow "I found you" but that voice rang my attention showing me it's hunting face "Suuki?" the shadow wore off and it was my devilled sister, the same deep raven short hair looking at me "Suuki! Where did you run off to?" and she brought the older woman with her "look, look, I found Shiva" she raced to Sammy pulling her hand along "So you did, as well as a special person" she looked at my girlfriend surprised and stunned "Hello cherry pop, who might this be?"

"she's my girlfriend, Moka Akashiya" I stood up facing my eldest sister "well this is surprising, last time I remember you only just made a few friends in the beginning of the year, now you have a girlfriend, you don't stop surprising me"

"yes, and it seems you like surprising me as well, why didn't you tell me you were coming to the festival?"

"well you know how it is, you don't have a phone, you don't call us, you didn't even tell us about this festival that was happening, we found it out by a nice lady who says was a friend of yours"

"alright, did you catch a name?"

"umm no, but she had a coat and a bandana with her braided hair"

"I know of few people with that wardrobe" I tried remembering the select people but no one really stood out "so now that we found you, we should meet up with everyone else and you can bring your girlfriend"

"you know what I don't think that's a good idea" I responded looking at moka seeing her unwavering eyes "see, we're on a date right now and I promised I would take her today" I held her hand keeping up front "it's quite alright Shiva" she then placed her hand on my arm resting my body "is it really alright?"

"yes, I don't mind sharing this day to get to know your family more"

"and what about them?"

"they have the same right to meet your family, and it'll be only for a few minutes" her gentle smile was nice to see again even if I felt some strength on her hold.

X X X

"okay so let me introduce everyone, from oldest to youngest we start off things with Sammy, the kind hearted sweet old lady"

"I'm not that old" she moped upon her introduction "next oldest is Shera, she's the brute and aggressor of the family"

"what's with that introduction, you make me sound like a bad guy" she growled at me staring at me with fierce eyes "after me by one year is my annoying belittle sister Sarah"

"you're the annoying one, always making me clean up your messes" she exclaimed her resentment towards my opinion "and the final two, appearing on our doorstep when they were both just infants, it's the devilish Jerica and the mischievous Suuki"

"and combined we are the super explosive power twins!" Jerica shot up from her chair filled with enthusiasm while Suuki sat down nodding, "and these are some of my girlfriends that I managed to come, the others couldn't attend do to some duties they have" it was only keito and mizore that could also attend, yukari tamao and kurumu were hosting events, "so there's more then one girlfriend? What is this a fantasy novel" my second eldest sister laughed "you can introduce yourselves" I sat down next to moka "I guess I'll start" moka fixed herself up "as you know, I'm Moka Akashiya and I'm one of his girlfriends, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" she introduced herself with an innocent greeting "my name is Mizore Shirayuki and I'm also Shiva girlfriend, it nice to meet everyone" mizore spoke with her cold soft tone softly bowing her head "and my name is Keito Jorōgumo and I'm his first girlfriend, don't let him say otherwise" keito's introduction was a total tease.

"I must start off by saying it's amazing to meet you all, last time Shiva called he told my younger sister he just made friends and now he has girlfriends so it's quite the surprise if I must say"

"yeah It sure is great to meet the rest of the Abaddon's after Shiva barely talks about you as well" keito brought up something that drained passion from my face "well it seems Shiva really hasn't talk about us at all, seeing our that last name only belongs to him and his youngest sisters" the big surprise stood in the air glooming over a dangerous emotion "Mine Shera and Sarah's last name is Kiken'na, taken after our father" that name came back to reap on my life, I can't out run it nor destroy it plaguing my own existence. "I'm going to take a piss, I'll be back"

"okay, should I come with just to wait outside?"

"don't bother, I'll come back to collect you, I won't be long" the tone of his voice disappeared with his departure leaving this discussion behind him.

"so how did Shiva meet all of you?" Sammy changed the topic trying to focus on the girls "well I met Shiva in the beginning of the year, I ran into with my bike I borrowed"

"dumbass probably deserve it" Sarah mocked her brother on his misfortune "Sarah that's not nice, be considerate of him"

"yeah whatever, not like I care" she turned away annoyed by the stand-up "so what about you Mizore?" Sammy turned towards the pale girl "well I met him in the second semester where he saved my life"

"that's weird, I would never think he is the hero type" Shera blew off the believability of her brother doing good deeds "but he did, he leaped off a cliff sacrificing himself so I could be safe from harm"

"so he died then? You know how stupid that sounds, we just saw him awake and very much alive" Shera continued to disbelief her having seen cold harder proof "but Shiva often dies and comes back to life" Jerica opened her mouth confusing the family "what are you talking about Jerica, how can someone just come back to life, not even extremely powerful monsters just come back to life"

"but Shiva isn't just an ordinary monster, he can come back to life but he normally changes" the girlfriends quivered in shock remembering what that means "they know" Suuki whispered to her sister "what do you mean sis?" Jerica asked seeing her point to the girlfriends "do you know what I mean? Have you seen him" Jerica glowed having other's to relate to "what do you think of him, he's cool right!" Jerica started bouncing in excitement "I like that side of my brother, the cool big brute who lets no one hold him down, I think he's really cool!" Jerica unconsciously started showing bits of her monstrous form having her tail wag "sister, you need to relax we can't show ourselves to them" Suuki showed her sister reason and she cooled down "I know I'm sorry, but I can't help it when I talk about big bro like that, I really really like him!"

"me too, I really like him and I want him to be with me forever" the admiration for their brother was creepy for both parties but more so for the nonfamily members. "So how did you meet Shiva, umm Keito if I remember" Sammy diverted the attention focusing on the spider "oh um, it was pretty early in the year, I used to work as the public safety committee"

"So you kept this school in check?" Sarah asked with her curiosity invested "um sure, you could say that, but when I met him I couldn't be a head leader of the committee and his loved one at the same time so I left immediately" Keito knew she was lying and moka did as well but they also understood why she must, to attempted to kill their brother it wouldn't have sat well.

X X X

My approach to the table was slow as an idea was daunting on me that I'm not enjoying myself anymore, that I feel I would be happier if I stayed in bed. "hello younger brother, you sure took your time" greeted by the second born half bake in her most below radar agitated voice "I'm sorry that I took some extra time to talk to myself, I'll remember to delay any notice I have with myself seeing how you're so great" I almost bit on my tongue sharply holding my tone "so are we going to continue our date now?" moka stood up facing me in wait "yeah sure, it'll be best to continue it now"

"Oh Shiva before you go, I have something to give you" Sammy called my name rummaging through her bag "that nice lady from before told me to hand this to you when I found you" she handed me an rectangular envelope sealed tight "what's in it?"

"can't say, she didn't tell me what's in it just she needed you to have it" I held it in my hand and I felt some mysterious power come off it "thanks, I'll open it later"

"then I wish you the best of luck"

"yeah same"

X X X

I walked side by side with moka slowly crunching leaves gravel and dirt under my foot, "are you okay Shiva? is something on your mind" moka called out to my blanked emotions secretly siding with my anger "there's nothing on my mind, what gave you that assumption?"

"you've been crunching your fingers clawing at something for a while" she pointed out my unconscious movements slowly regaining my control "it's nothing important, you don't need to worry about it"

"that's not true" she curled her arm around mine holding her grip on my hand "any problems that is effecting you also affects me, so it worries me when something is bothering you to such a degree" her voice attached to my ears and relaxed my tempered emotions, massaging my brain "do you really want to know what's bothering me?"

"yes Shiva, I do" we stopped walking standing in front of each other "I don't like my sisters, at all" and I opened my mouth telling her what I hate the most "it's not like they ever done anything to me to make me hate them but it's just they're very annoying sometimes and I pretend to be fine with it but secretly I'm not"

"but is that the entire truth?" her intuition was on the correct spot "it has to do with that last name, it belonged to my father" I felt my heart pluck on saying that truth "I tried getting them to change it but they refused, they wanted to keep him in memory at least" old memories brought similar pain holding my chest "they act so noble and proud of him like he's their saviour, it's like they don't care about me"

"you know that's not true, your family really worries about you"

"I just wish they would show that more often" the pain rested in my body, slowly spreading the memorial damage all over my body "I can help with that"

"I don't know what you can help with Moka, but I appreciate it"

"I didn't say that" my surprised face met her eyes looking at the envelope "you don't mean?" I analysed the package untying the knot to its seal, "a mirror?" a fancy looking mirror fitting in my hand, "thanks for releasing me, it gets really cramp in there" the mirror shown a fantastic bright light rippling like water "hello, I'm the fairy of the spirit artefact Ririsu mirror, I'm at your command master" then the mysterious voice crawled out with tiny hands and a small dress blossoming a smile.

"I'm lost for words" those words just left my mouth, blanking on the little character's appearance, "I must say my new master is weird" it spoke in a slow childish enquiry looking at my eyes "weird how?" I asked feeling anxious from her curious gaze "well I don't know what monster you are, I thought you were human but I don't remember humans having such a sinister feeling"

"well I'm not human for a start"

"then what monster are you? vampire, incubus, goblin?"

"no, a demon" I answered with a slowly increasing growl "a demon. Aren't those things a myth, created by idiots babble"

"I don't remember not existing, and I feel pretty real"

"I'm not judging your realism, I'm just saying I don't believe in child stories" her smug face was enraging not liking the taunting nature "okay back in the mirror with you"

"No nononono! Don't put me in the mirror!" I was wrangling her back in the mirror and envelope "Wait I can grant wishes!" in her desperation she yelled out an interesting deal "what type of wish?"

"Any! Any wish your heart desires, money woman power, anything you want" I held her face level gripping at her waist "I already have those three things, got any better solutions"

"what about the thing you talked about before, you wanted to show someone's true feelings then I can do that" she blurted that out and it got my grip to loosen let her free "here, look into the mirror it'll show your true self" she held her mirror leaning it into my face. I saw my reflection mimicking my glance, then a shine of deep purple washed over and I saw the horrifying eyes look back grinning a devilled smile with sharpen teeth "Ah! Mmmm!" my face was grappled having something latch onto it holding me close "Shiva!" heard moka yell as I felt her hands pull the mirror away from my face, she succeeded and the sun's light burned my eyes.

"What did you do to Shiva?!"

"nothing I swear, I just let him look into the mirror which just revealed his true self, I swear that's not meant to happen" moka was the one gripping the fairy shaking her a bit "what do you mean by revealed their true nature"

"what else would it mean, I stripped away his human look and opened up his monster form" the shock on moka's eyes washed with the fear of wondering if he's back **"moka~"** and the hungry voice echoed behind her sporting sharp teeth with it's dangerous eyes **"guess who~"**


	15. His Revenge part 1

The King With His Queens chapter 15

"Ahhh!" Moka screeched in utter surprised reacting to my attack "what are you doing?!" I was prying my teeth gnawing on her juicy flesh "I'm devouring my prey~ tasting their flesh" I back away from her watching her try to see what mark I left on her "did you bite me?"

"yep~ I made a love bite on your neck, it's something called a hickey, keito told me about it" she tried to understand what I did looking more and more confused "what happened to you Shiva?" she asked staring in bewilderment of my body "oh this. It's my new look, what do you think?" I opened my arms letting her indulge in it "so is this the real you?"

"how real can I get? Like I can touch myself and all" I felt my body not feeling transparent "I think you can stop touching yourself Shiva" moka walked up to me and held my hands "if that's the case can I touch your body instead?" I responded with an invested glow in my eyes waiting for her answer "ah, you scared me for a second Shiva, I thought I heard you say you want to touch my body"

"I did say that" I responded still holding my investment "do you want a hug is that what you want?"

"well I was hoping on a different type of touching" I showed my disappointment springing my fingers on each other "but what type of touching?" she asked looked more worried then confused "you know maybe squeeze your boobs or feel your soft ass" my response scarred her jumping to hide her parts "I don't think that's decent to do on school grounds"

"well nothing I've done is decent to begin with"

"that's true but that doesn't mean you have to do it"

"but I want to do it" my sudden answer stopped and confused her "I want to touch my girlfriends because I worry you'll all disappear from me"

"but do you need to touch my boobs or butt for that matter?"

"well if you're uneasy about your body then I guess I'll go find keito, she always allows me to play with hers'" I retorted in a childish fashion turning away with crossed arms "why are you acting like this? You're being weird Shiva"

"maybe you're being weird, who doesn't want to touch their loved ones body"

"I don't" her astound blush pulsed a nasty lie "you shouldn't lie to anyone moka, I know how much you want to touch my rippling muscles or the refined abs or my tight butt" my slow erotic speech burned imprints of red blush on her hidden face "hey master maybe I should show you her real self?" the fairy flew around and me smiling "no don't do that"

"What's the harm!" She flew over to moka shining a bright light into her face "No wait don't!"

Then the hunting sound that makes her enemies shrivel in fear, the sound of crying birds echoed the world and bursting light race with the wind. Her Sliver hair flown from her crown down to her hips and her devilled slit red eyes tracked my green glow. The only distraction from her scary eyes is her mature body making me crazy but scared **"so you bring me out for your perverted fantasy! Do you have a death wish, Shiva Abaddon"** her voice was still as terrifying as I remembered keeping me still in anticipation **"I think I should put you in your place for that!" **Her slow walk approaching me never made me feel so worried but I did not fear her "I have no regrets in wanting to touch your body, it's only natural"

"**oh? so you believe it's okay to be so perverted?"**

"woman want men and men want woman it's a regular desire in every species, even vampires want to be sensual with the person they love"

"**are you branding want I want? How can you possibly know what I want in a relationship!" **she roared her anger sounding threatening "but it's not like you talk about the things you want in a relationship!" my out lash whipped itself at moka not flinching "with the other moka she can be read, she has her desires and needs labelled in secrecy but still goes out to show them" it slapped moka's ever stable mind "but with you it's like fighting a fortress with barbed wire and arrows being shot at me, you make it clear that I'm not wanted even if I made it inside" her stable eyes wavered a bit in conjecture "we're in a relationship even if it's a harem one it still means you need to talk to me about what you want" my anguish leaked off my tone showing my complaint "but to be fair, I haven't really gotten to know you at all, you're barely needed but only when I can't help" my voice rippled a painful burden of overuse making a fair judgement "but that's what I like about you, you're like a hero to a story, showing up at last second to fix all the problems" my eyes rested in a blank state dreaming of promised memories "you remind me of a feeling I used to have when I would think someone would eventually save me from where I rested and you always would despite your cold demeaner" I woke myself up to see into her long staring slits of eyes "because unlike the other moka or my other girlfriends, you're the hero to my story, rescuing me from myself" I curved a smile at her seeing her unwavering eyes.

My long speech got her to move, slow step after step towards me, her haunting figure mixed with my illusion of her beauty, she drifted her hands up to me getting no reaction from me but a little jump when she dove into my chest "I don't like expressing my feelings so openly, it showed weakness in the heat of battle which could cost me greatly" her hands tighten around my back feeling sentimental about it "but don't think I'm trying to avoid you because I too want an affectionate relationship, it's just hard to say some times" she rested her ear on my chest listening to the beat of my heart **"so don't make me say it again ok" **she peaked up sounding threatening "hehehe okay moka, I love you"

"I love you too Shiva" she lowered her head back into my chest keeping ear close.

*distant slow clap* "look at the prized couple hanging around in the public eye" a devilled voice drifted to my disturbed ears "makes you want to sing and dance doesn't it, Shiva Abaddon"

"how the hell are you still alive, Ishigami-sensei" my furious heart sharpen towards the radiant ripples of sarcastic eulogy approaching me "well it was a long process of medical healing and rehabilitation" she scratched the back of her head almost rubbing off her bandana "the emotions you forced into me nearly cost me my life but I pulled through and have a new ambition" her sly curved lips worried me holding moka closer "do you know what's the definition of chaos, Shiva?"

"madness, destruction, a symphony of death" a gave a quick burst of a tampered answer "yes brilliant a symphony, a work of art choregraphed like music by an orchestra, it plays a huge role in the world as it set order and dignifies everything around it" her pleasure towards my answer was shown in a silhouette of a ballet "but without a means of control it demolishes life and forever plagues the beauty life gifts"

"I guess you don't fully understand yet" she ceased her dance with disappointment creasing her brows "life's gift is destruction, think about where the peek of beauty lies, at the end of its life" her ballet took her hands on a slow flight

"the most you care about something is when it's on the brink of its life, leaves in Autumn we sing and dance of it's fall or in battles the best scene is the destruction of one side or fire itself being the most iconic scene of beauty" her curving dance spun her body in a luscious manner "As an artist I must always cease the opportunity to see a true delight glow on a project, so as a former teacher of this school I'm going to help out in my own way" she snapped her figures not activating anything obvious but a sudden pull locking my heart "hey master I need you to look into the mirror again" the little fairies voice called for me to turn but I didn't see the same face, she shown sets of dagger sharp teeth and eyes faded to white. She glowed with an immense light growing brighter going to explode "Moka down!" I pushed moka down and watched the light implode and blow up in a blinding light *BOOM!* it's blast through me launching me away with minor damage but the throbbing in my chest got worst "Shiva!" moka's beating heart pushed her towards my untouched corpse "Shiva are you okay, where does it hurt" she lightly pattered every bone feeling for a bruise "Grrr He Rrrr Here" I responded trying to tell her where feeling the immense pain hold me back "is it here, around your chest?" she noticed me clutching my lungs with ferocity "Shiva let me see your chest"

"Grrr AHHHH" the pain the unbearable pain slowly moved up my throat "Blehhag! *cough* Blehhag! *cough cough*" the pain disappeared by left my entire body in a sore ache "Shiva, what did you just through up?" moka's voice was scarred worried and petrified in stone "what do you mean?"

"just look" she pulled me up and I slowly opened my eyes to see what she was mortified about, a deep puddle of blood lying in the dirt and gravel, the redden colour was weak as it was swallowed by a deeper purple.

"you keep surprising me Shiva, that looked like it hurt quite a lot, you almost lived in the same amount of pain I went through"

"well that's strange"

"what's strange Ririsu mirror?" ishigami asked seeing her timidness "it's like what happened when I revealed his disguise, something scary and weird happened then he was left on the ground" the bewilderment worried all parties **"What did you do to shiva!" **moka howled in frustration holding her weaken beloved **"You better tell me what you've done or I'll rip your throats out!"**

"such frightening teeth showing it's anger, the true beauty of Moka Akashiya it's too bad it's wasted on the walking embodiment of a toenail infection"

"**You will not insult my beloved while I still live!" **my body felt cold like my soul has abandon me leaving me to cling on the ounces of life I have left ***bud dump~*** "what was that?" the fairy picked up a faint noise "what are you parading on Ririsu?" ishigami didn't let it be unnoticed "there's a sound beating somewhere, it's like a heartbeat or something" ***Bud dump* **

"there it is again! it sounds really close" I heard their grovel but I felt terrible pain over everything else "Ririsu, what's going on with your mirror?" ishigami focused on the mirror sinking in blank purple and shadowy colours, it groan and gurgle hungrily for it's bottomless appetite to be filled "Hey! Stop! What's going on?" Ririsu mirror started pulling against its owner fighting to move "What are you doing?!"

"I'm not doing anything! the mirror is pulling itself away from me" the mirror pulled without weight ignoring any attempt to hold it "it's reacting to something, like a magnet I can't pull it away"

"it's the blood puddle" ishigami mentioned "it's reacting to the blood puddle, they're pulling each other together" the gallon of blood was more sludge then liquid rolling closer to the mirror "Master help me I can't let go of the mirror!" the fairy yelled out unable to remove her hands stuck on the mirror "Master please, help me I'm scared!" she called out in horror feeling the warm blood pool consume her tiny body, Ishigami watched without a single thought to intervene ***bud dump* how she's never changed.**

The puddle reacted negatively towards the mirror sparking hatred with boiling bubbles bursting with hungry desires. Something inside thrashed around banging the surface of the blood breaking it to be free, then a pair of hands sharpen and gooey climbed out and pulled up a large figure of a shadowless void and it rose with nightmare sprouting wings flinging the blood off its enormous size **"guess who"** it's voice echoing horrors along it's gritting smile while it's fearful purple glowing eyes pierced my body. It pulled the rest of it's body up with its lingering tree trunk legs holding itself up towering over sunlight like a mountain "He's here, he actually showed up" ishigami spoke aloud over her achievement "Milord my excitement for your reveal is immeasurable" she rushed over dropping to her knees for him **"so you're the one who released me from imprisonment?" **

"yes, I went through so much trouble and pain to bring you out but it doesn't matter now because you outweigh every bad thing that has happened" she kept herself lowered before his devilled grin as his stern dead eyes watched me **"rise on your feet, ishigami-sensei"**

"please call me Hitomi, you don't need to address me with formality" she stood on her feet keeping her head lowered **"remove your bandana" **he commanded with a strong threatening tone to which so slowly obeyed unwrapping her headwear flowing out her braids. His purple coated hands drifted up to her face reaching behind her head, separating her braids opening to me showing her fatal damage **"it seems my counter half did a serious number on you"**

"yes he did, he spilt my occipital lobe I was lucky enough to not have my vision completely destroyed and the doctors say it was a miracle I didn't sustain any other major damages" he caressed her explosive shaped scar playing with her pain **"it seems like it hurts quite a lot Hitomi?"**

"yes it does, but the gratitude and joy I feel seeing you burns everything else away" she rubbed his arms resting hers along his waist "I remembered the first time seeing you, when you were brought out to destroy those filthy half-breeds, words couldn't explain my excitement and amorosity seeing such a beautiful creation of destruction I was like a little girl falling in love" her voice was erotic and sounding young "I was originally going to kill your replacer seeing how that was how you came out when he was fighting the outcast Ayashi but you're here and that's means we can continue where you left off" the demon stopped threading her hair to hold her hips "I want to help you achieve your ultimate goal, I want to help you destroy this school and erupt chaos as it's king" ishigami sang out her passion tranced in the moment **"well I'll need a body of a tormented soul to accomplish my goal"**

"mine is always at your disposal"

"**no, the original will be perfect bring it for me"** he pointed towards me looking down on my limped body forcing weight on my soul but I still got up to face him. "Moka I'm going to need you to find help, find my sisters or our friends, but I'll be holding him off for a while"

"**are you insane? you can't possibly fight him and live" **moka yelled at her complaint"and that is why I can't have you take him on!" I responded just as sharp "you forget I know what happens through the devil's eyes, I saw the terror in yours when your life was close to an end, what do you think I feel knowing that was me Moka, what do you think I'll feel if I'm the cause of your death again!" I wailed my anguish holding a fierce glare towards my duplicate but I quickly looked back to see her red eyes glare harder gripping my hand **"I'm not leaving you, I'm not going to let waste your life anymore, we're doing this together" **she wasn't planning on letting go constricting her stand "Don't just stand there you Morons!" *boom!* Ishigami yelled out thrashing her hair where we stood and when the dust cleared she was met with strong winds pushing her back, Moka unsealed kicked away the serpents attack "together, at full strength"

"**couldn't have proposed it any other way" **she helped me up glowing with radiant beautiful chaotic power as we faced off our demons.


End file.
